Why do you hate me ?
by Angelika25
Summary: Elena a la vie dont tout le monde rêve : une famille aimante, un petit frère chiant, un meilleur ami irremplaçable ! Mais se rendra-t-elle compte qu'il lui manque une chose essentiel dans sa vie ? L'arrivée de Damon et Klaus va-t-elle lui apporter les réponses à ces questions ? Pourquoi ces deux jeunes hommes travaillent-ils pour la famille Guilbert ? Tous humains, venez lire ! :)
1. Résumé

_Why do you hate me ?_

Résumé :

_Elena a tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse : elle vient d'une famille très riche, elle a des parents qui feraient tout pour elle, un petit frère chiant mais adorable, un meilleur ami toujours là pour elle. Bref la vie parfaite ! Mais elle se rend compte que quelque chose lui manque, et elle ne sait expliquer quoi exactement. Est-ce que l'arrivé de deux mystérieux jeunes hommes chez elle va chambouler sa routine ? Quels secrets cachent-ils à propos de leur passé sombre et inconnu ?_

_Damon, jeune homme rebelle et irresponsable, est promis à un grand avenir : il est destiné à reprendre l'entreprise de son père avec son frère. Refusant de se laisser dicter sa vie par un parent qu'il ne supporte pas, il décide de faire son propre chemin. Mais il sait qu'il va devoir faire attention car son père va vouloir le retrouver à tout prix._

_Klaus, un personnage impénétrable qui utilise le sarcasme et les mensonges pour cacher un passé blessant et douloureux, va croiser sur son chemin Damon. Une série d'évènement va les obliger à travailler ensemble pour s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Comment se sont-ils retrouver devant la porte des Guilbert, leur demandant de leur donner du travail ? Pourquoi accepter les conditions de travail difficile pour un salaire pas adéquat ?_

_Les trois personnages vont devoir s'habituer à cohabiter ensemble tout en ayant le moins de contact possible, mais quels effets aura l'annonce de l'union de la famille Guilbert avec une autre famille sur la relation qu'ils vont entretenir ? Les secrets de Damon et de Klaus seront-ils sur le point d'être révélés ?_

.

.

J'espère que le petit résumé vous a donnez envie de suivre ma fic' :) Je me suis beaucoup inspirée d'Arrow : il y aura énormément de flash-back pour expliquer une situation, un objet ou autre.

Merci et à bientôt ! :D


	2. Chapter 1 - Le commencement

_Chapitre 1 – Le commencement_

* * *

_**Flash-back **_

_Pov Externe _

_La pension Salvatore était réputée pour être une maison accueillante et l'une des plus chaleureuses de la ville. Mais après de nombreuses disputes et incidents, sa réputation n'était plus du tout la même. Maintenant, il y régnait le malaise, l'angoisse, la tension et la zizanie. Les disputes, la mauvaise humeur et les emportements insensés faisaient parti du quotidien de l'ombre de cette famille autrefois unie. _

_**Père**__ ne sachant plus comment parler à son fils pour qu'il l'écoute : __**« Tu n'as pas le choix Damon ! Demain à la première heure tu prends le vol pour la Caroline du Nord et comme prévu tu vas à l'université de Duke » **__puis il continua tenant fermement son cigare entre les doigts __**« Il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie ! »**_

_**Damon **__croyant avoir mal entendu : __**« Comme prévu ? Je n'ai jamais été d'accord ! Peut être que tu décides de sa vie à lui mais sûrement pas de la mienne ! Je ne vais pas te laisser me dicter ce que je dois faire ! »**__ Monta-t-il le ton faisant référence à son jeune frère _

_**Père **__soufflant fortement pour montrer son mécontentement __**: « Visiblement je dois le faire parce que tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin de toi ! Regarde dans quel état tu es rentré hier comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs ! » **__Lui fit-il une énième reproche _

_**Damon **__lui expliqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique__**: « Ca s'appelle s'amuser ! Ce que ni toi ni mon frère ne savent ce que ça veut dire ! Vous passez vos journées dans vos bouquins ! »**_

_**Père **__continuant avec ses remarques __**: « Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui plutôt que de le rabaisser comme tu as l'habitude de faire » **__puis il continua plus calme en espérant que cela fera réfléchir son fils ainé __**« Il serait grand temps que tu grandisses et que tu prennes tes responsabilités, je ne veux pas que mon entreprise se retrouve ruinée à cause de tes gamineries »**_

_**Damon **__énervé de devoir répéter toujours la même chose __**: « Je comprends que tu te fasses vieux mais il est encore trop tôt pour avoir des pertes de mémoire : tu peux faire une croix sur tes plans parce que je ne vais pas reprendre l'entreprise et encore moins avec mon frère ! » **__puis il continua haussant toujours plus le ton __**« Hors de question que … »**_

_**Père **__le coupa : __**« … Ca suffit Damon ! Demain tu rejoindras Duke, tu suivras tous les cours sans exception, tu réussiras tes examens et seulement après tu pourras être à la tête de mon entreprise avec ton frère que cela te plaise ou non ! » **__Puis il rajouta ne laissant pas le temps à son fils de dire quoi que ce soit __**« Je refuse que tu laisses passer la chance que tu as et que tu te retrouves fauché parce que tu es trop borné pour m'écouter ! »**_

_**Damon **__se rapprochant dangereusement de son créateur __**: « Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété pour moi, tout ce qui me concernait t'ennuyais, j'étais une plaie pour toi. Alors ne me fait pas croire pendant un seul instant que ça a changé »**__ Lui dit-il avant de tourner sur ses talons et se diriger vers la sortie_

_**Père **__voulant finir cette conversation aujourd'hui et être sûr qu'il va suivre le plan __**: « Où vas-tu ? On n'a pas finit ! »**_

_Damon ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et répondre, il poursuivit son chemin et quitta cette maison infecte qui le répugnait de plus en plus. _

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

Pov Externe

Ils durent se faire violence pour trouver la force et le courage de se lever aussi tôt, de se préparer assez élégamment et arriver à 9h pétante devant l'immense maison qui leur faisait face. Il n'était que 8h50 et cela faisait plus de 20 minutes que les deux jeunes hommes attendaient devant la porte d'entré du palace.

… **: « Je continue à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée »**

… **: « Damon »** Dit le jeune homme tout en attrapant son camarade par les épaules **« Tu me fais confiance ? »**

**Damon **s'éloignant de son emprise et remettant ses habits en place : **« Non ! La dernière fois Klaus ton génie a failli nous envoyer en prison alors tu m'excuses si je me méfie de tes plans extraordinaires »**

**Klaus **sûr de lui : **« Celui-là va marcher »**

**Damon **lui lança-t-il ironiquement **: « Des fois je me demande pourquoi je traine encore avec toi »**

**Klaus **légèrement stressé **: « Bon on y va ou tu vas continuer à te chamailler pour rien ? »**

**Damon : « Allons-y »** Répondit-il puis rajouta après avoir sonné à la porte **« On a la classe »**

Pour augmenter leurs chances d'obtenir ce qu'ils sont venu chercher ici, ils ont du faire des efforts vestimentaires. Mais avec le peu de moyen financier qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, ils ont du se débrouiller pour être le plus élégant possible avec un coût minimum. Ce n'était pas la grande classe comme ils étaient habitués dans leur plus petite enfance, mais bon, ils ont fait le mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec les moyens à bord.

**Klaus** réajustant les manches de sa chemise : **« Espérons juste que ça plaise à Madame et Monsieur »**

Quelques minutes après, une dame âgée d'une quarantaine d'année ouvrit la porte. Son sourire diminua soudainement de volume lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes hommes à sa porte et surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua leur tenue.

**Damon** très poliment : **« Enchanté Madame Guilbert, on est … »**

**Miranda** l'arrêtant tout de suite : **« Oh s'il vous plait, ne m'appelez pas madame Guilbert ! Ca me rend plus vieille ! Je vous en pris appeler moi Miranda, vous êtes ici pour le travail c'est ça ? »**

**Klaus** répondit-il sans rien rajouter : **« Oui »** puis il fit rapidement les présentations **« Je suis Klaus et voici Damon »**

**Miranda** se poussant pour les laisser pénétrer la maison : **« Allez y rentrer, mon mari est au téléphone mais vous pouvez patienter ici le temps qu'il termine et puisse vous recevoir »**

Sur ce madame Guilbert quitta la pièce, laissant Damon et Klaus seul dans le grand hall. Ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et se mirent à observer les alentours. Le regard du beau brun se posa sur une série de cadre et de photos accrochés sur un mur beige. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir et parmi ces images il retrouva facilement la dame de la maison. Sur les autres, il vit un homme d'un âge égal, sûrement son mari, ainsi que plusieurs gamins et gamines d'une dizaine d'année, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année et une jeune femme … ou plutôt une magnifique jeune femme avec des yeux chocolats, un sourire éblouissant et une silhouette parfaite.

**Klaus** qui venait de le rejoindre : **« Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? »** Demanda-t-il ironiquement ayant remarqué son intérêt pour ces photos

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin tout un montrant du doigt la beauté **: « En un seul mot : sexy »**

**Klaus **acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête **: « Je ne peux être que d'accord »**

**Damon **lui enlevant une quelconque idée de la tête **: « Je l'ai vu la première »**

**Klaus : « Je te la laisse, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : une fille sexy a toujours des amies aussi sexy qu'elle » **Lui dit-il avec un sourire, impatient de rencontrer cette jeune femme et ses amies

**Damon **sarcastiquement : **« Je ne pense pas que papa Guilbert va accepter que tu participes à leur pyjama party » **puis il rajouta **« En plus, on ne sait même pas si c'est leur fille »**

Klaus fut sur le point de répondre mais ils entendirent la voix d'un homme se rapprocher. Ils s'éloignèrent des cadres et attendirent patiemment l'arrivé de ce monsieur.

**Grayson **entrant dans le hall : **« Oui oui, je vous envoie tout ça demain. Merci beaucoup bonne journée à vous aussi. Au revoir »** puis il se tourne vers les deux jeunes hommes **« Messieurs, Damon et … Klaus … c'est ça ? » **ils acquiescèrent et il continua **« Je suis Grayson, ma femme m'a dit que vous êtes là pour le boulot »**

**Klaus **expliqua-t-il rapidement le motif de leur venu **: « C'est exacte, on a vu votre annonce et on pense être ce qu'il vous faut »**

**Grayson **se faisant déjà une petite impression d'eux** : « Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, suivez moi »**

Ils suivirent Grayson à l'étage puis dans une pièce qui était sûrement son bureau, ils prirent tous place et Grayson commença son petit interrogatoire. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, le père Guilbert leur posa des questions sur leur expérience, sur leurs anciens travaux leurs compétences, leurs spécialisations. Damon et Klaus restèrent sérieux tout le long et tentèrent de paraître les plus convainquant possibles sachant pertinemment qu'ils racontaient des bobards vis-à-vis de leur passé.

**Grayson** pas complètement convaincu : **« Je vois, vous avez l'air de correspondre à ce que je recherche pour les travaux manuels, les réparations etc. Pour ce qui en est du jardinage, à part les petites tâches, vous n'êtes pas qualifiés pour plus. Je pense que je vais faire appel à un spécialiste pour ça»** Leur dit-il tout en écrivant sur des feuilles **« J'aurai une dernière question à vous posez sans vouloir paraître indiscret: que faites vous de vos temps libre ? »**

**Klaus** restant vague sur leur passé : **« Disons qu'on passait plus de temps à bricoler plutôt qu'étudier »**

**Damon **approfondit-il légèrement la réponse de son ami : **« Rester assis sur une chaise pendant des heures à ne rien faire n'était pas pour nous, on préférait largement travailler » **

**Grayson : « Bien, votre profil correspond à ce qu'on a besoin dans cette maison, avant de vous engager définitivement je vais faire quelques recherches plus poussés sur vous comme vos parcours scolaires pour connaitre à peu près vos comportements ou encore vos casiers judiciaires par exemple »** puis il rajouta pour ne pas les offenser** « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous soupçonne de rien du tout, c'est une démarche traditionnelle chez moi »** et il finit par dire **« Je vais vous demandé de signer des papiers : vous allez être à l'essaie pendant d'une durée de 3 semaines rémunérée bien évidement et j'aurai aussi besoin aussi de voir vos pièces d'identité »**

Damon et Klaus se regardèrent avant de sortir de leur portefeuille leur pièce d'identité et le tendirent à leur futur patron. Ce dernier les examina attentivement puis les leur redonna, satisfait, et n'ayant vu que du feu. Soulagé de ne pas s'être fait prendre, ils les rangèrent, eux aussi satisfait de la tournure de la situation.

* * *

_**Flash-back **_

_Pov Externe_

_Alaric Saltzman était tranquillement en train de boire un verre dans un bar de la ville lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. C'était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami qui venait se vider les esprits après une dispute avec son père, ou peut être avec son frère, cela dépendait des jours. C'est sans surprise qu'Alaric vit Damon s'avancer vers lui et prendre place à ses cotés. _

_**Damon **__avec sérieux __**: « J'ai besoin de ton aide »**_

_**Alaric **__habitué à le voir débarquer de cette façon pour lui demander un service __**: « Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? »**_

_**Damon **__ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix __**: « Fais moi quelques pièces d'identité »**_

_**Alaric : « Tu es majeur maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin de fausse carte pour rentrer dans un club ou bar ou autre comme avant »**__ Demanda-t-il tout de même surpris et dorénavant curieux _

_**Damon **__lui déclara-t-il voulant lui faire comprendre à quoi il pensait __**: « Ce n'est pas la raison »**_

_**Alaric **__se rendant compte du 'pourquoi' il a besoin de cartes __**: « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? »**_

_**Damon **__déterminé à 100% __**: « Oui »**_

_**Alaric **__avec un sourire amical __**: « Tu as de la chance que j'en ai sur moi » **__puis il sortit de sa poche quelques cartes et les lui tendit __**« C'est des cartes modifiables, tout est fait tu ne peux pas changer les donnés mais tu n'as qu'à coller une photo dessus comme je te l'ai appris et on y verra que du feu »**_

_**Damon : « Ça, Ric, c'est ma voie de sortie »**_

_**Fin Flash-back **_

* * *

Pov Externe

Pour officialiser leur nouveau, voir même premier travail, chacun signa son contrat et rendit les papiers à Grayson qui les rangea dans son bureau.

**Grayson** leur demanda-t-il continuant de remplir des papiers: **« Vous préférez être payé en chèque ou par virement ? Peut être en espèce ? »**

**Damon : « 1 000 euro chacun par chèque et le reste en espèce »** Répond-t-il sans hésitation

**Grayson** n'étant pas le moins du monde surpris par cette réponse : **« D'accord, c'est noté »** puis il releva enfin les yeux sur eux et rajouta **« Ma femme vous attends dans le salon, c'est la première porte à droite en bas des escaliers »**

Il les conduit jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, leur serra la main à chacun tout en leur souhaitant bonne chance puis Damon et Klaus descendirent les escaliers et rejoignirent Miranda.

La mère Guilbert les accueillit avec un sourire soi-disant chaleureux et s'avança vers eux avec des habits dans les mains.

**Miranda : « Voilà vos habits pour les travaux dans la maison, et voici ceux pour les travaux à l'extérieur »** Leur dit-elle tout en leur tendant les habits et poursuivit **« J'espère ils sont à votre taille sinon je vais les faire changer. Bien maintenant allez vous laver et vous changer et ensuite je vous donnerais les tâches que vous aurez à faire » **

La femme leur indiqua où se trouvent les salles de bain puis disparut à l'étage. Damon suivit de Klaus rentrèrent dans une pièce, une sorte d'énorme garde-robe qui étaient liée à toutes les salles de bains du rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir fermé la porte et être sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Damon s'approcha rapidement de Klaus, le regard rempli de reproche.

**Damon** voulant l'étriper sur place : **« Tu nous as foutu dans le pétrin ! Si Grayson fouille dans notre passé tu peux être sûr qu'on est découvert ! »**

**Klaus** le repoussant légèrement pour qu'il se calme : **« On a besoin de cet argent Damon et c'est le seul qui offrait du boulot pas loin d'ici. Alors si tu trouve un autre boulot, qui paye aussi bien, qui nous loge, qui nous nourrit et qui est suffisamment près pour ne pas risquer sa vie, je suis preneur ! » **

**Damon **furieux après lui : **« On ne risque pas seulement sa vie ici mais aussi notre peau ! »**

**Klaus : « Je ne nous aurais jamais ramené ici si je savais qu'on aurait rien a gagné »** Lui balança-t-il avant de se rapprocha du beau brun avant de rajouter sur un air rassurant et confiant **« Crois moi, je sais ce que je fais »** Puis il partit dans l'une des salles de bain laissant Damon méditer ses paroles

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, tous les deux furent frais, prêts puis ils retrouvèrent Miranda en compagnie de Grayson.

**Miranda **leur tendant quelques feuilles remplies **: « A enfin vous voilà, tenez voici la liste des tâches que vous aurez à faire tous les jours » **

**Damon** agréablement surpris : **« C'est tout ? »**

**Miranda** lui tendant un autre paquet de liste recto-verso : **« Oh non, il y a aussi un recto et ceci ce n'est que pour les travaux et les tâches à réaliser dans la maison. Voici la liste pour l'extérieur et les jardins, et encore une autre pour la piscine »** puis elle rajouta après leur avoir donné les dernières feuilles bien costaux **« Ah j'allais oublier, lorsqu'on organisera des réceptions, des cérémonies ou des petites fêtes vous serez de service et vous devrez porter des costumes pour être présentable »**

**Grayson **leur rajouta-t-il des tâches en plus pour ne pas les ménager **: « Vous devrez aussi ****aider les autres membres du personnel si jamais ils auront besoin d'aide supplémentaire mais ce ne sera pas votre priorité »**

Pendant les minutes qui suivaient, Grayson leur expliqua et insista sur quelques tâches précises qui doivent être fait à la perfection tous les jours. Il leur fit aussi la visite de la maison et rapidement le tour des jardins puis ils revinrent tous les trois à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Grayson **se retournant vers eux dans le hall **: « Je vais vous présenter au reste de la famille »**

Le Guilbert commence à monter les escaliers mais quelqu'un rentra dans la maison, attirant l'attention du chef de la maison qui n'était pas très content de voir cette personne revenir ici.

**Grayson **avec un mini-sourire** : « Ah Kol, te voilà » **

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers puis rejoignit le beau jeune homme. Grayson posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier avant de regarder ses nouveaux employés.

**Grayson : « Kol je te présente Damon et Klaus qui vont travaillé ici, messieurs voici Kol »**

**Kol **vint serrer la main de chaque nouvel employé avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage **: « Damon, Klaus, je suis sûr on va très bien s'entendre »**

**Grayson **lui expliqua-t-il rapidement les grandes lignes **: « Ils sont en test pendant trois semaines alors toutes les remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, que tu me feras seront importantes, d'accord ? »**

**Kol **les regardant tour à tour **: « Pas de soucis »**

Soudain, on entendit des bruits de pas provenir de l'étage indiquant qu'un enfant de bas âge courait au dessus de leur tête, les hommes virent ensuite une petite tête, c'était un des petits garçons qu'ils avaient vu sur les photos, en haut des escaliers qui se mit à foncer vers eux. Le petit gamin arriva les bras ouverts près de Kol qui s'abaissa pour arriver à sa taille.

… **: «** **Kol ! Tu es rentré ! » **Cria l'enfant avec un énorme sourire sur le visage

**Kol : « Hey Jérémy** » Dit-il content de revoir le petit tout en le décoiffant

**Jérémy **en attrapant sa main et la stoppant **: « Arrête tu sais que je n'aime pas ça » **

**Grayson **interrompant leur moment **: « Jérémy, voici Damon et Klaus, ils vont travailler ici pour papa et maman »**

**Jérémy : « Salut » **Les salua-t-il timidement toujours collé à Kol

**Klaus **et **Damon **amicalement pour faire bonne impression sur le petit **: « Salut »**

**Grayson : « Ma petite princesse va arriver dans les jours qui suivent, je vous la présenterais le moment venu » **puis il se tourna vers Kol **« Il se fait tard, montre leur là où ils vont être logé et vous commencerez demain à la première heure »**

Les nouveaux employés suivirent alors Kol qui les emmena à l'extérieur de la maison, ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à arrivé à l'extrémité du jardin et ils virent apparaître une petite maisonnette. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, tout de suite, Damon et Klaus virent la différence entre leur maison et la maison des Guilbert. La leur ressemblait plutôt à une minuscule chambre d'étudiant d'université avec une salle de bain et une cuisine très peu équipée et surtout mal entretenue.

**Kol **leur cita-t-il rapidement les pièces de leur maisonnette **: « Bon alors vous avez une salle de bain, une petite cuisine et un mélange bizarre de chambre et de salon » **puis il leur rajouta sur un air sarcastique **« Un petit hôtel 1 étoile pour vous tout seul »**

Damon et Klaus firent quelques pas en plus et inspectèrent plus précisément leur nouvelle maison, mais ils ne firent que plus déçus et dégoutés de cet endroit. Mais tant pis, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas venu ici pour avoir du confort mais pour être payés : ils vont devoir faire avec.

**Kol** arriva dans leur dos et passa ses bras sur leur épaule **: « Messieurs, reposez vous bien, demain est une longue et pénible journée pour vous, et un pur bonheur pour moi » **puis il rajouta avant de quitter la maison avec un sourire mesquin **« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit »**

**Klaus **pestant déjà contre lui **: « Ce gosse va nous causer des ennuis »**

**Damon **le taquina-t-il **: « Lequel ? Jérémy ou Kol ? »**

Klaus rigola et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les lits. Il faut avouer qu'il avait raison, Kol est soit un très bon comédien, soit il est né comme ça. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va leur faire vivre un vrai cauchemar.

Sentant le gamin en lui ressortir, Damon courut vers le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre pour arriver le premier et « réserver » son lit. Klaus, ayant développé au fil des années ses capacités d'écoute, entendit son camarade courir et il eu le temps de se retourner pour lui bloquer le passage. Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent au sol et tentèrent à tout prix de se relever le plus vite possible pour arriver le premier sur le lit le mieux placé. Ils se livrèrent une véritable bataille sans-merci enchainant les clés de main et de pieds sans force. Malheureusement pour Klaus, Damon remarqua la position délicate de Klaus et lui envoya un petit coup dans les parties ce qui lui permis de se libérer et de sauter sur le lit.

**Damon **se plaçant confortablement sur son nouveau lit, les mains derrières la tête **: « Ah, les lits sont supers confortables, tu devrais les essayer au lieu de rester par terre » **Se moquant de Klaus qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé

**Klaus **se relevant doucement tout en se tenant les parties intimes : **« C'était un sale coup bas ça Damon ! »**

**Damon** lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil : **« J'étais plus malin que toi, nuance »**

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes avaient mangé et étaient couché dans leur lit respectif. Klaus trouva rapidement le sommeil, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Damon. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Trop de questions traversaient son esprit : Est ce qu'ils vont réussir ? Combien de temps vont-ils réussir à garder leurs secrets et surtout leur vraie motivation ? Klaus a l'air si sûr de lui, alors que Grayson a tout moment peut regarder dans leur passé et les griller. Evidemment, Kol n'a pas l'air de vouloir leur rendre la vie plus facile, au contraire ! Il y a aussi bien sûr la question du petit gamin, sa santé s'améliore mais ce n'est toujours pas top.

Damon repensa aussi à la jeune femme qu'il avait vue sur la photo dans le hall : elle était magnifique. Tout compte fait, dormir dans le lit qui se trouve près de la fenêtre, ne l'aide pas du tout à se reposer. La beauté des étoiles dans le ciel lui font penser sans arrêt à la beauté de la belle créature.

C'est avec difficulté, qu'enfin, Damon réussit à fermer les yeux, et s'endormir pour trouver du repos.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! Il y a pas beaucoup d'action mais c'est normal, c'est pour planter le décors ! ;)

Qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ? Les flash-back ? Damon et Klaus, leurs attitudes ? Qui est la fille sur la photo que Damon qualifie de "sexy" ? ;) Le comportement de Kol ? A votre avis, il va leur causer des soucis ? Finalement, qui est un membre de la famille Guilbert ?

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous as donné envie de me suivre et lire les prochains chapitre ;)

Bisou et Bon Weekend ! :D


	3. Chapter 2 - Il n'y a pas pire ?

_Chapitre 2 – Il n'y avait pas pire comme coïncidence ?_

* * *

_Dans la maisonnette,_

Pov Externe

Klaus, comme à son habitude, fut le premier à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il vit que Damon était encore profondément endormi, il décida de le laisser se reposer quelques minutes de plus le temps qu'il se prépare. Mais dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain très négligée, il remarqua que le lit coté fenêtre était vide. Klaus rejoignit alors la cuisine en espérant y trouver son partenaire de travail.

**Klaus **se moquant de lui **: « Je m'attendais pas à te voir debout si tôt, je croyais que ton truc c'était plutôt les grasses matinées »**

**Damon **pas complètement réveillé** : « J'ai eu du mal à dormir »**

**Klaus **croisant les mains derrière la tête**: « J'avoue ce n'est pas la grande classe ici mais les lits sont assez confortables »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « Les lits sont ok, c'est juste qu'avec toi qui ronfle toute la nuit c'est difficile de trouver du sommeil »**

**Klaus **le menaçant du doigt **: « Fais attention à ce que tu dis Damon, ne t'attires pas des ennuis pour rien »**

**Damon **lui rappela-t-il fière de sa remarque **: « Dis celui qui s'est fait ridiculiser hier » **puis il rajouta sur un air taquin **« Mais c'était à prévoir ça, l'élève surpasse toujours le maitre Klaus »**

**Klaus **lui lança-t-il une pique à son tour **: « Vas-y fais le malin, on va voir qui rira le dernier quand tu devras t'occuper des excréments des chiens de la famille »**

**Damon **avec une mine surprise et à la fois dégoutée **: « Ils ont des chiens ? »**

**Klaus **sentant que rien dans cette maison le surprendra **: « Aucune idée, les riches ont toujours des caprices alors pourquoi pas »**

**Damon : « Bon allez fais voir la liste » **Lui dit-il après avoir fini de manger son petit déjeuner

**Klaus **proposa-t-il **: « On fait une feuille chacun, ça te vas ? »**

**Damon **n'étant pas dupe **: « Pour que je me retrouve avec toutes les tâches les plus chiantes ? Pas question ! » **Puis il lui retira les feuilles des mains et observa leur contenu **« Je m'occupe des travaux et tâches intérieurs et toi tous ce qui concerne l'extérieur »**

**Klaus **secouant la tête négativement **: « Dans tes rêves ! » **après quelques minutes de silence il tomba sur une idée **« On numérote les pages, je fais les pages pairs et toi impaires, puis on inverse tous les jours, marché conclu ? »**

**Damon : « Marché conclu » **Déclara-t-il tout en officialisant ce marché par une poignée de main puis il poursuivit après avoir numéroté et distribué les pages **« Et la piscine ? Qui commence ? »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le battre **: « Papier, cailloux, ciseau ? »**

**Damon **donna-t-il les règles du jeu avant de commencer** : « Le premier arrivé à 3 points remporte la partie et pas de coup bas »**

**Klaus **sur un air calme et très concentré **: « 1 à 0 » **Dit-il à voix haute après la première partie **« 2 à 0 » **continuant le comptage puis il finit par** « … et je remporte la victoire haut la mai ! »**

**Damon **n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il a perdu si facilement et rapidement **: « Tu triches c'est évident » **

**Klaus **tentant de réconforter son ami **: « Soit pas mauvais joueur, tu aurais plus de chance la prochaine fois, mais pas face à moi »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous les deux prêts et ils arrivèrent à 8h pétante dans le hall. Avec leurs listes en main, ils se mirent à la recherche des outils dont ils ont besoin. Après avoir regardé dans deux voire trois pièces, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense garage pour trouver le reste des fournitures nécessaires. Dès lors qu'ils quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre le garage, ils croisèrent Grayson qui les interpella.

**Grayson **sur un ton presque accusateur **: « Que faites vous là ? »**

**Damon **surpris de ce ton légèrement agressif **: « On va chercher quelques outils dans le garage »**

**Grayson **leur demanda-t-il **: « Vous avez besoin de quoi ? »**

**Klaus : « Juste quelques tournes-vices »**

**Grayson : « Première étagère sur votre gauche, deuxième tiroir en partant de la droite » **puis leur cria-t-il tout en les regardant s'éloigner de lui **« Ne perdez pas de temps, le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul ! »**

Grâce aux indications du père Guilbert, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils s'armèrent de la tête aux pieds, complètement préparé pour commencer à travailler. A travers l'une des fenêtres du garage, on pouvait apercevoir Grayson qui, à travers les murs, tentait de voir ce que Klaus et Damon faisaient à l'intérieur, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

**Damon **l'informa-t-il **: « Grayson ne nous fait pas confiance »**

**Klaus **regardant un peu l'endroit **: « Ca t'inquiètes ? »**

**Damon **plutôt calme **: « Aujourd'hui, non » **puis il poursuivit **« Quand il découvrira qui nous sommes vraiment, là je flipperais »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin **: « Tu veux dire, s'il, le découvre »**

**Damon **le regardant dans les yeux **: « Il a dit qu'il le ferait, je peux mettre ma main à couper qu'il était sérieux à propos de ça »**

**Klaus **lui dévoila-t-il son plan **: « C'est pour ça on doit supprimer nos données avant qu'il ne les découvre »**

**Damon **se moquant de lui le prenant un peu pour un fou à ce moment **: « A moins que tu as un ordinateur d'un officier dans ta poche je ne vois pas comment tu veux qu'on le fasse »**

**Klaus **le faisant tourner autour du pot **: « Et bien ma poche est trop petite pour un ordinateur de cette taille, mais je peux te garantir que celui de Grayson fera l'affaire »**

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils **: « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? »**

**Klaus **ne lui disant pas encore tout **: « On peut effacer des données seulement sur le compte du Sheriff de la ville » **il se tut pendant quelques instants puis lorsqu'il vit que le brun avait compris où il voulait en venir il rajouta **« Ah enfin tu as compris ! »**

**Damon **furieux après lui pour lui avoir caché ça **: « Guilbert est le Sheriff ?! » **puis il continua presque immédiatement **« Tu nous as fait venir dans la gueule du loup Klaus ! »**

**Klaus : « Regarde, on s'introduit dans son bureau, on efface, on fouille un peu, on sort. Voilà, ni vu ni connu »**

**Damon : « Si on réussit » **Dit-il en insistant sur le 'si', il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et pris un grand bol d'air et se mit une gifle mentalement lorsque ces mots sortirent de sa bouche **« Je te suis » **puis il continua perplexe **« Même si j'ai peu d'espoir »**

**Klaus : « Ca va marcher »**

**Damon : « J'étais d'habitude de nature optimiste » **puis il rajouta d'un air triste avant de quitter le garage est allé travailler **« Mais ça c'était avant » **

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Pov Externe_

_Damon venait de franchir pour la première fois cette porte, cette porte tant redoutée. Il resta debout, dans la pièce, ne sachant pas s'il devait fuir cet endroit maudit, ou s'il devait avancer. Il prit la deuxième option et fit quelques pas vers l'immense boîte en marbre qui le terrifiait. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bois lisse avant de s'arrêter et de placer ses deux mains dessus. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et ouvrit la boite. _

_**Damon : « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je détestais, déteste et détesterait toujours les médecins » **__Commença-t-il à dire puis respira à nouveau un grand coup avant de poursuivre __**« Ils te racontent toutes sortes de bobards pour laisser espérer les gens, pour les encourager à garder espoir. Ils disent que tout vas bien, jusqu'au jour où il est trop tard. Et je me suis fait avoir » **__il rapprocha une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit de suite et posa sa tête sur ses mains toujours posés sur la boîte __**« J'avais espoir. Ils ont dit qu'on avait le temps … que tu avais le temps. Je suis resté fort pour toi, pour te soutenir chaque jour, chaque nuit. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber. Ils disaient que tout irait mieux, je leur ai fait confiance, et je me suis fait avoir » **__Il releva la tête sans pour autant regarder ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur __**« Et te voilà maintenant allongée ici, tu m'aurais sûrement disputé encore une fois pour ne pas essayer d'arranger les choses avec mon frère et papa … si tu le pouvais » **__puis il poursuivit après avoir essuyé ses yeux qui commençait à rougir légèrement __**« Je pars, je m'en vais, je ne peux plus les supporter mais ça tu le savais déjà. Si tu étais là, comme à ton habitude, tu aurais fait de ton mieux pour tout arranger, mais pas cette fois » **__Il se releva et osa regarder enfin le contenu du coffre, il attrapa le couvercle puis il dit avant de refermer la boîte __**« Je t'aime maman, au revoir » **_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

_Maison des Guilbert,_

Pov Externe

Il faut l'avouer, Damon n'a jamais été un bosseur. Enfin, pas du tout lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler pour quelqu'un, et pas à son propre compte. C'était extrêmement difficile de trouver la motivation de faire cette montagne de tâches plus pénibles les unes que les autre sans compter de la piscine !

Mais dire que Damon avait quelques envies de meurtre était un euphémisme : il avait littéralement envie d'étriper ce gosse ! Je parle bien évidement de Kol, et pas de Jérémy. Le morveux avait la fâcheuse manie de rajouter du boulot supplémentaire au beau brun, et visiblement, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

**Kol : « Damon ! » **L'appela-t-il d'une pièce voisine avant de le rejoindre avec un sourire mesquin **« Tu te souviens du carton que je t'ai dis de ranger dans le grenier ? »**

**Damon **répondit-il toujours avec son sarcasme légendaire **: « Celui qui pesait une tonne ? Comment l'oublier … »**

**Kol **d'un air faussement innocent **: « Redescends-le, je crois que j'ai laissé un truc important à l'intérieur »**

**Damon **se demandant s'il pensait vraiment qu'il soit aussi stupide **: « Tu crois ? Désolé mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à monter et descendre ce paquet seulement parce que tu crois que tu as laissé quelque chose là bas » **

**Kol **déçu de son comportement **: « Damon Damon Damon … » **lui dit-il tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche

Le jeune homme prit place sur le canapé puis tapota sur un fauteuil pile en face de lui ordonnant ainsi à Damon de s'asseoir à cet endroit. Ce dernier, exaspéré par son comportement de gamin, dut quand même se résoudre à suivre son ordre et c'est avec nonchalance qu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil.

**Kol **se sentant complètement à l'aise dans son rôle de patron **: « Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi la hiérarchie dans cette maison »**

**Damon **perdant patience **: « Et si tu me disais qu'est ce que tu me veux plutôt que de tourner autour du pot »**

**Kol **débuta-t-il avec ses requêtes **: « Pour commencer tu peux aller chercher ce carton »**

**Damon **l'attaqua-t-il **: « Tu veux aussi que j'ailles te chercher une confiserie à la boutique du coin ? » **

**Kol **faisant semblant d'être vexé par son insulte **: « Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ? 10 ? »**

**Damon : « J'aurais dis beaucoup moins » **Dit-il un peu plus fort que ce qu'il aurait souhaité

**Kol **souriant face à sa remarque **: « Soit gentil Damon »** puis il se leva, tourna autour de son employé jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui et lui chuchota près de son oreille **« Parce que ce n'est que le début de ton cauchemar »**

Voulant quitter cet endroit et surtout lui le plus vite possible, Damon se leva et se dirigea vers le grenier, dégouté d'être obligé de céder à chaque caprice de Kol. Tout comme le premier jour, son regard fut attiré par son visage et son sourire éblouissant accroché sur le mur du hall. Tout comme le premier jour, il se rapproche davantage pour l'admirer encore plus ne faisant que tourmenter encore plus son esprit : Qui est cette fille ?

_Ce n'est sûrement pas un membre de la famille quand on compare sa beauté et la laideur de Kol, se dit Damon, ces deux là ne sont pas du tout frère et sœur. _

… **: « Elle est belle hein ? »**

**Damon **ne cachant même pas son attirance devant lui qui visiblement l'avait suivi : **« Plus que ça »** puis il se tourna vers Kol et lui demanda espérant une réponse **« C'est qui ? »**

**Kol **dit-il mystérieusement ne voulant pas lui déclarer sa vraie identité **: « Une connaissance »**

**Damon **tenta-t-il même s'il savait qu'il ne lui dira rien du tout tant qu'il n'en n'aurait pas envie **: « Un prénom peut être ? »**

**Kol : « Bientôt »** Lui lança-t-il un clin d'œil avant de rajouter **« Ce soir il y a ma copine qui arrive, alors toi et ton ami, vous allez faire des … trucs … » **Dit-il tout en agitant les doigts pour montrer leur tenue **« … et être présentables, accueillants, charmants mais pas trop, compris ? »**

**Damon **évitant ces petites remarques **: « Quelle heure ? »**

**Kol **avec un sourire en coin **: « 17 heure » **

Quelques heures plus tard, Damon avait fini ses tâches alors pour éviter que Kol ou quelqu'un d'autre lui rajoute du boulot accablant en plus, il décida de rejoindre Klaus qui était en train de tondre la pelouse. Au loin, il vit Miranda surveiller son travail et surtout surveiller à ce qu'il tonde à la perfection chaque coin du jardin qui se situait devant la maison. On pouvait lire sur son visage un appel au secours alors le brun se dépêcha de les rejoindre et proposa à Madame Guilbert de la remplacer, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers, non sans lui transmettre son mécontentement vis-à-vis du travail de Klaus.

**Damon : « Il fait super chaud ici »** Se plaint-il tout en commençant à enlever son t-shirt

**Klaus** le regardant faire : **« Rhabille-toi Damon »**

**Damon **se moquant littéralement de lui **: « Faut pas que tu as honte de ton petit corps Klaus, soit comme moi, prends des couleurs, les filles adorent ça »**

**Klaus **transpirant sous le soleil écrasant **: « J'ai essayé tu vois, mais Guilbert n'a pas apprécié »**

… **: « Damon ! Ressaisissez-vous ! Vous êtes au travail et non à la place ! » **Cria une personne féminine à travers l'une des fenêtres de la maison

**Klaus **le taquinant à son tour **: « Soit tu es encore plus maigrichon que moi, soit tu as beaucoup moins de charme que ce que tu penses »**

**Damon **grognon tout en remettant son t-shirt **: « Madame Guilbert ne sait juste pas apprécier les bonnes choses »**

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Pov Externe

En fin de journée, après avoir enfin fini toutes les tâches sans compter bien sûr les caprices de Kol, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient habillés élégamment et attendaient, devant la maison, l'arrivée de la copine du morveux.

**Klaus : « Tu penses elle ressemble à quoi ? »**

**Damon : « Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer qu'une fille puisse le supporter »**

**Klaus : « Pas faux » **puis il regarda les horizons à la recherche d'une voiture et dit pour faire passer le temps **« Des infos sur ta magnifique brune ? »**

**Damon **pestant intérieurement contre le morveux qui ne voulait rien lui dire **: « Non »**

**Klaus **commença-t-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer **: « Sur les photos elle m'avait l'air très proche de Kol » **puis il continua **« Peut être que … »**

**Damon **refusant de penser à cette possibilité **: « Non non n'y penses même pas » **il tourna son visage vers lui et lui expliqua son point de vue **« C'est impossible qu'une fille aussi … parfaite soit avec un mec comme lui » **

Ils attendirent quelques minutes supplémentaires puis virent enfin une voiture noire rouler dans leur direction.

**Klaus **s'adressant à son ami **: « Je te parie 20 euro que c'est elle »**

**Damon : « … » **Il attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête à quelques mètres d'eux **« 10 euro que ce n'est pas elle »**

**Klaus **tout en officialisant le marché par une poignée de main **: « Marché conclu » **

Le chauffeur sortir en premier du taxi noir, fit le tour de celui-ci et ouvrit la portière laissant apparaitre des jambes d'une jeune femme. Le vieil homme tendit sa main pour aider la demoiselle, tel un gentleman, à sortir de la voiture.

**Damon **ne croyant pas ses propres yeux **: « Dis-moi que je rêve … »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin tendant sa main vers le brun **: « Ca te fait 20 euro Damon »**

Il n'eut le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit que le claquement de la porte d'entrée de la maison le sortit de sa rêverie … ou plutôt de son cauchemar.

**Kol : « Hey ! » **

Le morveux descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui en fit de même. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant les épaules de Kol avec ses petits bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il en profita pour la serrer contre lui. Heureux de se retrouver après à peine quelques jours, ils se murmurèrent des mots comme _« Tu m'as manqué », « C'était ennuyant sans toi », « Je suis content(e) que tu sois enfin là »_. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Damon, il remarqua que Kol le regarda avec un air totalement mesquin et fière.

**Kol **s'éloignant de sa copine **: « Viens il faut que je te présente »**

Lorsqu'il les vit arriver vers eux, Damon déglutit le plus silencieusement possible. Non seulement Klaus savait qu'elle lui plaisait, mais Kol aussi ! Maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est la copine de ce morveux, il va devoir calmer ses ardeurs et se plier en quatre pour réaliser tous ses caprices pour ne pas qu'il ne dévoile ses petits secrets à la belle brune.

**Kol **fit-il les présentations tout en regardant malicieusement le brun **: « Damon, Klaus, voici Elena » **puis il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme **« Elena, rencontre tes nouveaux employés, Damon et Klaus » **

**Elena **leur souriant à tour de rôle **: « Contente de vous connaître, j'espère que Kol ne vous a pas fait vivre un enfer pendant que je n'étais pas là »**

**Damon **sarcastiquement **: « L'enfer c'est rien comparé à ce qu'il me fait vivre »**

**Kol **demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin toujours fière de lui **: « Tu dis ça en bien ou en mal ? »**

**Klaus **préférant intervenir pour ne pas que l'un ou l'autre, surtout Damon, ne s'emporte**: « Il préfère s'en prendre à Damon plutôt qu'à moi »**

**Elena **se tournant vers le beau brun **: « S'il exagère, viens me le dire et je lui dirais deux trois mots »**

**Damon **lui promit-il voulant enrager le morveux **: « J'y manquerais pas »**

**Kol **déclara-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre **: « Le diner devrait prêt dans quelques minutes»**

**Elena **s'éloignant de son étreinte et s'approchant du taxi **: « Laisse moi m'occuper de mes valises et j'arrive »**

**Kol **voulant sûrement se faire détesté par Damon **: « Ne t'en fais pas, Damon va le faire à ta place »**

**Klaus **n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de toute façon **: « Je vais l'aider »**

**Kol **avec un sourire faussement innocent **: « Non va plutôt aider en cuisine, on mangera plus tôt comme ça » **

N'ayant pas trop le choix, Damon partit rejoindre le chauffeur du taxi qui était déjà en train de sortir les valises d'Elena de la voiture, non sans jeter un regard terriblement noir au morveux. Klaus le regarda quelques secondes, inquiet de voir comment tournait la relation entre le brun et Kol, puis dut partir et rejoindre les cuisines pour aider dans les derniers préparatifs.

**Kol **remarquant que sa copine lui lançait un regard étrange **: « Quoi ? » **

**Elena **n'aimant pas qu'il « abuse » des nouveaux employés et surtout de Damon qui était visiblement sa victime favorite **: « Tu pourrais le faire toi »**

**Kol **secouant la tête ne la prenant pas au sérieux **: « Moi ? Tu sais bien que je suis trop fainéant pour ça » **puis il lui demanda **« On rentre ? »**

**Elena **reculant petit à petit **: « Vas-y, je récupère mon sac et je te rejoins »**

La jeune femme attendit que Kol gagne la maison avant de se tourner vers le beau brun, dos à elle, qui se demandait sûrement, selon elle, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il s'acharne sur lui à ce point là.

**Elena **lui demanda-t-elle s'approchant du brun **: « Besoin d'aide ? »**

**Damon **regardant son corps et ne le trouvant pas assez musclé pour porter toutes ses valises **: « Sans vouloir t'offenser, ton aide ne sera pas très utile »**

**Elena **levant les sourcils ne le prenant pas du tout mal **: « Parce que je suis une fille ? »**

**Damon : « Ouais » **Lui répondit-il tout en ramenant quelques valises devant la porte d'entrée

**Elena **voulant le contredire et lui prouver qu'il a tord **: « Je suis pas si fragile que ça »**

**Damon **comme si c'était une évidence** : « Tu es une fille, bien sûr que tu es fragile »**

**Elena **le taquina-t-elle gentiment **: « Peux-tu me passer mon sac ou tu crois que je suis trop fragile pour le porter ? »**

Damon s'arrêta quelques secondes et la regarder de la tête aux pieds : il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique. Encore plus belle que sur les photos. Tout en elle lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de l'éloigner de Kol et de la garder pour lui. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il sentait que ce petit bout de femme lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait avec un gamin comme Kol, mais il se retient. Ce n'était pas le bon timing. De plus, rien ne lui interdisait de devenir proche avec elle, voir même devenir ami. Cela fera bien enrager Kol, et rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Damon que ça.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, souriant légèrement, il lui tendit son sac qu'elle prit avec le sourire avant de rentrer à la maison. Il fit quelques allers-retours rapides avec quelques valises lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler, sa voix à nouveau.

**Elena : « Tout à l'heure j'espère que tu m'as prise au sérieux » **puis elle poursuivit voyant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait **« Kol » **Dit-elle ce qui suffit largement

**Damon **lui lança-t-il un sourire en coin **: « Continu comme ça et je vais croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi »**

**Elena **rétorqua-t-il souriant malgré elle **: « Il ne faudrait pas que ça arrive »**

Elena regagna la maison et rejoignit la salle à manger où elle vit ses parents ainsi que Jérémy. Elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de serrer son petit ange dans les bras, contente de le retrouver. Elle salua poliment ses parents, puis ils se mirent tous à table avec Kol qui venait de les rejoindre.

Exceptionnellement, Damon et Klaus étaient de service ce soir : ils allaient jouer au serveur. Tout d'abord, ils servirent les apéritifs, puis ensuite vient le tour du plat chaud. Le beau brun fit le tour de la table, une bouteille de vin à la main, remplissant les verres vides. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il rejoignit Klaus dans le coin de la pièce pour patienter le temps qu'il faut resservir le vin, nettoyer la table ou ramener le prochain plat.

**Damon **remarquant le regard insistant de son ami **: « Tu as gagné et tu veux en plus mon argent ? » **il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il sortit de sa poche un billet qu'il lui tendit

**Klaus **regardant la famille manger **: « Kol t'en a fait baver aujourd'hui »**

**Damon **pesta-t-il intérieurement **: « Ce n'est que le début »**

**Klaus : « Arrête ça »** puis il lui expliqua **« Tu le regardes comme s'il était le diable en personne »**

**Damon **continuant de le fixer **: « Parce qu'il l'est » **

**Klaus **le conseilla-t-il pour éviter qu'il aggrave son cas **: « Fait toi petit et il va t'oublier »**

**Damon : « Pas moyen » **puis il rajouta voyant le regard perplexe de son camarade **« Je lui ai peut être dit que sa copine était plus que belle » **mais pour se justifie il continue **« Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que c'était sa copine »**

**Klaus **rigola-t-il comprenant le vrai problème **: « Je crois que ce qui te déranges le plus c'est qu'il la fasse rire sous ton nez et qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur lui »**

**Damon : « Tu crois que je suis jaloux ? S'il te plait … » **mais il se redit compte que le blond ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait** « Il joue avec moi, ça m'énerve, c'est tout »**

Après la fin du diner, la famille quitta la table permettant ainsi aux jeunes employés de ramasser et nettoyer la table. Grayson leur annonça ensuite qu'ils avaient finit pour aujourd'hui, et que demain, pour compenser, ils pourraient un peu plus tard sans oublier de préciser que c'est à titre exceptionnelle et unique.

Klaus fila rapidement dès qu'ils eurent finit leur boulot pour éviter que quelqu'un leur rajoute du travail supplémentaire. Quand à Damon, il n'oublia pas qu'il devait encore monter les dernières valises dans la chambre d'Elena. En premier, il monta les affaires à l'étage, puis en face de la porte de la pièce occupée par la jeune femme. Il toqua et lorsqu'il entendit son accord, il entra et commença à tout ramener à l'intérieur.

**Damon **lui annonça-t-il **: « C'était la dernière »**

**Elena **sincèrement **: « Merci Damon »**

Soudainement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa maisonnette pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, la belle brune l'appela.

**Damon **la regardant dans ses yeux chocolats **: « Oui ? »**

**Elena : « Peux-tu m'aider ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui, Elena ramena ses cheveux d'un coté et se tourna vers son miroir, se retrouvant ainsi dos à lui. C'est au moment où il vit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, qu'il comprit.

Lentement, tel un prédateur, il s'avança et s'arrêta juste derrière elle, la regardant ses yeux dans le miroir comme pour être sûr de ce qu'elle demandait. Tout comme lui, elle n'était pas très à l'aise, alors pour l'encourager, elle lui sourit amicalement, et ce seul signe suffit à Damon.

Il leva ses mains, attrapa la fermeture éclaire et la fit glisser doucement avec une lenteur affolante. Ses doigts frôlèrent légèrement sa peau nue, les faisant frissonner tous les deux. Absorbé par sa beauté et la perfection de son corps qu'il découvrait parcelle par parcelle, il continua de faire glisser la fermeture, descendant dangereusement bas dévoilant encore plus son dos nu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne put aller plus loin, qu'il s'arrêta et s'éloigna d'elle légèrement, lui permettant de se tourner vers lui. Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne le remercie et ne lui souhaite _« Bonne nuit »_, brisant cet agréable moment. Il lui souri légèrement, avant de quitter la pièce, ayant définitivement besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais.

* * *

_Maisonnette,_

Pov Externe

Le beau ténébreux rejoignit sa maisonnette et fonça sous la douche pour éviter les questions gênantes de Klaus vis-à-vis du sourire en coin qu'il abordait sur le visage. Il sortit après quelques minutes, et remarqua que Klaus était déjà endormi. Tant mieux, au moins il ne verra pas rien et ne lui posera pas de question sur son état qu'il qualifierait de presque euphorique.

**Klaus **ouvrant ses yeux pour le regarder **: « Je me suis occupé du petit »**

**Damon **il hocha la tête puis lui demanda **: « Comment il va ? »**

**Klaus : « Mieux, mais il est encore très faible » **il vit son ami acquiescer d'un signe de tête et poursuivit brisant le silence** « Où est ce que tu étais ? »**

**Damon **trop rapidement à son goût **: « Je devais monter les valises d'Elena, rien de bien méchant »**

**Klaus **ne le croyant pas du tout **: « Je vois … » **puis il continua tout en agitant son doigt d'un air accusateur **« Rien d'autre ? Même pas de … je ne sais pas … de bisou ? » **

**Damon **sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire **: « Elle m'a juste demandé de baisser la fermeture de sa robe »**

**Klaus **continua-t-il le petit récit du brun **: « Vous vous êtes ensuite regardé dans les yeux intensément avant de vous embrasser comme si votre vie en dépendait »**

**Damon **s'asseyant sur son lit, torse nu **: « On ne sait pas embrasser »**

**Klaus **devina-t-il **: « Mais tu aurais aimé »**

**Damon **désireux de clore cette conversation **: « Bonne nuit Klaus »**

**Klaus **le taquina-t-il avant de plonger sa tête dans le coussin et s'endormir **: « Rêve pas trop de Miss Elena et je pourrais bien dormir »**

Damon croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et s'allongea sur son lit. Encore une fois, il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors pour faire passer le temps, il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder les alentours à travers la fenêtre. Il remarqua qu'une pièce de la maison principale était toujours éclairée, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient oubliés de l'éteindre. Il allait réveiller Klaus pour s'occuper de ça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la lumière provenait de la chambre d'Elena. La maisonnette était bien trop loin de la maison pour que Damon puisse voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Puis, la lumière disparut. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant dehors, il tenta à nouveau de s'endormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre près de la maisonnette. Il ouvrit les yeux, ennuyé et furieux après cette personne qui faisait du bruit à cette heure tardive, l'empêchant de dormir. Damon préféra faire semblant de dormir lorsque les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de leur pièce. C'était sûrement Grayson ou Kol. Tant pis pour eux, ça devra attendre jusqu'à demain.

Cependant, sa curiosité pris le dessus lorsqu'il entendit des pas juste à coté de son lit, puis un petit poids s'asseoir sur son lit, à coté de lui, et une main douce sur le haut de son torse. Le ténébreux ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de croiser le regard d'Elena. Cette dernière, comme pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, plaça un doigt sur sa bouche, puis monta à califourchon sur lui. Agréablement étonné de son initiative, il se laissa faire et bougea seulement ses mains pour les placer sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle se baissa pour rapprocher leur visage, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Klaus qui dormait à poings fermés suivit de Damon, puis se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

**Elena **faisant frôler leurs lèvres : **« Il faut être silencieux »**

Ne l'écoutant même plus depuis quelques secondes, il se leva légèrement pour enfin pouvoir capturer ses lèvres mais la belle brune se recula à chaque fois, agrandissant son sourire. Elle força sa « victime » à s'allonger à nouveau, puis lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle l'avait assez taquiné, l'embrassa enfin. Ainsi, Damon put goûter le fruit interdit.

* * *

Coucou people ! :D

Voilà voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Enfin Damon et Elena se rencontrent ! ;)

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ? De la répartition des tâches (ça v durer ou pas ?), de leur discussion secrète ? De Grayson ? Du flash-back ? De la relation Kol et Damon ? De l'arrivée d'Elena ? Damon est-il jaloux ? Des moments Delena ? ;p

Ne pensez pas du tout que ça va être si rapide entre Damon et Elena vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Bon weekend ! Bisou ! :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Ami ou Ennemi ?

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_lamiss69 -__ Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! :) Kol n'en n'a pas fini avec Damon ;) Nan (pas encore en tout cas :p) va falloir attendre avant qu'Elena succombe aux charmes de Damon ! :)_

_lilly__ \- Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! :) J'espère que l'histoire sera suffisamment intéressante pour que tu restes accro ! :p En effet ton hypothèse est bonne ;) Kol a encore pleins de petites surprises pour Damon !:p _

_Guest - Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! :) La fiction sera (j'espère) remplie de mystère et de retournement surtout entre Damon et Elena ;) _

_Guest - Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! :) Contente de te voir parmi mes lectrices ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que leur jeu de séduction soit parfait ! Promis ! Il y aura plein de retournements de situation entre eux ;)_

_Nataliamine - Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Et ouais Alaric n'est pas le parrain presque parfait dans ma fic :p Kol a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac ;) Surtout quand il s'agit de Damon :p On peut pas vraiment qualifier leur rencontre de coup de foudre pour l'instant malheureusement :/ Ça serait trop rapide pour eux :p _

_Mure-Framboise__ \- Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'Elena oui :D Kol n'est pas prêt de laisser sa miss partir pour Damon et il va le lui montrer ;) _

* * *

_Chapitre 3 – Ami … ou Ennemi ?_

* * *

_Maisonnette,_

Pov Externe

Pour la première fois, et depuis bien longtemps, ce matin là, Damon se réveilla de très bonne humeur. En effet, comment être de mauvaise humeur alors qu'on venait de passer la nuit avec une créature absolument magnifique ? C'est avec l'esprit remplit des moments de la soirée précédente que le beau brun ouvrit ses yeux. Son regard se plongea immédiatement dans les yeux chocolatés de le belle qui se tenait allongé, dans ses bras, à cotée de lui.

Elena se releva légèrement, et comme pour lui souhaiter bonjour, elle lia leurs lèvres à nouveau. Ne pouvant plus se passer d'elle, Damon approfondit le baiser tout en attrapant son visage en coupe. Mais malheureusement, à bout de souffle, ils durent s'éloigner.

**Elena **le regardant presque amoureusement **: « Réveilles-toi Damon »**

**Damon **replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux **: « De quoi tu parles ? »** Lui demanda-t-il l'écoutant à moitié

**Elena : « Réveille toi, c'est l'heure »** Lui répéta-t-elle se levant du lit

Le beau brun était officiellement perdu … il était bel et bien réveillé là. Alors pourquoi lui dire ça ? Il fut encore plus confus lorsqu'il la vit quitter la mini-pièce puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau. Pensant qu'elle lui apportait de l'eau pour qu'il puisse, comme Elena lui demandait, se réveiller complètement, le ténébreux se releva pour pouvoir s'adosser contre le mur qui longeait son lit, et attendit qu'elle vienne à lui.

**Elena **d'une voix extrêmement masculine **: « Je t'ai prévenu Damon, il ne me reste plus que la manière forte »**

**Damon **confortablement dans son lit **: « Tu commences à parler comme Klaus, ça devient effrayant »**

Sans crier gare, Elena au lieu de lui donner le verre, lui balança le contenu à la figure ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier à cause de l'eau glaciale. Quand Damon se remit de l'attaque et leva les yeux pour demander des explications, ses yeux se pausèrent sur Klaus et non la belle brune.

**Damon **furieux et à la fois étonné de le voir là au lieu d'Elena **: « Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Klaus ?! »**

**Klaus **lui sauvant les fesses **: « Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te réveille idiot » **puis il continua avec un sourire en coin **« Ah moins que tu veuilles que je demande à Elena de te donner un petit coup de pouce ? »**

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils légèrement perturbé** : « Qu'est ce que tu sais ? »**

**Klaus **lui répondit-t-il avec une voix remplie de sous-entendus **: « Je sais que tu as une très bonne imagination »**

**Damon **réalisant enfin ce qui c'est passé **: « Oh non … »**

**Klaus **tapotant amicalement sur son épaule **: « Un petit conseil d'ami : prends une douche … »** puis avant de quitter la pièce il rajouta avec un sourire en coin **« … froide »**

Vous voulez connaitre la recette pour passer une mauvaise journée ? Se rendre compte qu'on a rêvé de coucher, plusieurs fois, avec la fille de son patron et s'être fait surprendre par son pote qui dormait juste à coté …

Ne supportant plus les rires et les moqueries de Klaus, Damon se leva et se faufila sous la douche. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le brun sortit, prêt, mais de très mauvaise humeur comparée à son réveil.

**Klaus **avec un sourire narquois **: « Tu t'es remis de tes émotions ? »**

**Damon **suffisamment frustré pour qu'il en rajoute une couche **: « Fiche moi la paix »**

**Klaus **innocemment **: « Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour rêver de … »**

**Damon **le menaçant ne pouvant entendre ça à l'heure actuelle** : « Ne dis pas son nom »**

Le beau brun, toujours furieux, après Klaus, après Elena, après lui-même et surement le reste du monde, mit son haut qu'il manqua presque de déchirer puis marcha vers la sortie ne supportant plus la présence de Klaus et ses réflexions moqueuses.

**Klaus **l'appela-t-il avant qu'il parte **: « Damon »**

**Damon **se retournant violemment pour lui faire face **: « Quoi ?! »**

**Klaus : « El … Heu … Tu-sais-qui est la copine de Kol »** Commença-t-il par dire mais il se reprit rapidement **« Même si tu le veux, tu ne peux pas tenter quelque chose avec elle » **puis il continua sérieusement **« Tu foutrais tout en l'air à cause d'une fille que tu ne peux pas avoir »**

**Damon **n'ayant pas besoin qu'on lui répète encore qu'il a fait une connerie **: « Tu as fini ? »**

**Klaus **faisant quelques pas vers lui **: « Une minute. Toi tu ne peux rien faire »** il finit par dire avec un sourire en coin **« Mais si c'est elle qui vient à toi, c'est une autre histoire » **

_Si je ne peux pas l'avoir comme je veux, alors je préfère la déteste, pensa-t-il._

* * *

_Maison principale,_

Pov Externe

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure principale, ils se mirent immédiatement au boulot. Malheureusement pour lui, Damon devait s'occuper de tâches intérieures, tandis que Klaus allait travailler à l'extérieur. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait tomber sur Elena à n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée, ou même pire … Kol.

Et comme par hasard, le soi-disant « petit morveux » descendit les escaliers au moment au Damon traversaient le hall. Il se rendit compte presque instantanément que Kol est au courant de son attirance vers sa copine. Le _boy-friend_ pouvait sans aucuns soucis lui faire du chantage ou le forcer à travailler d'avantage, s'il ne voulait pas que son petit secret soit révélé. Son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer …

Préférant éviter cette situation, il se fit tout petit et entreprit de vite sortir de la pièce avant de se faire prendre, mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide.

**Kol : « Tiens Damon, justement l'homme que je cherchais »**

**Damon : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné … »**

**Kol : « Tu n'aurais rien à faire … pour l'instant » **puis il continua après être arrivé près de lui **« Je n'aime pas prendre mon petit déjeuner seul et Elena est … comment dire … fatiguée » **il se sentit obliger d'expliquer et rajouta **« Bien sûre je ne peux blâmer que moi-même »**

**Damon **se tendant tout en essayant d'effacer les images de Kol et Elena ensembles de sa tête **: « Va droit au but » **

**Kol **lui balança-t-il cette nouvelle, fier de lui** : « Tu vas me tenir compagnie » **

Le visage de Damon se décomposa à l'entente de cette magnifique annonce. Il sera donc obligé de passer du temps, le regarder et l'écouter se venter de ses compétences à faire rire, à réconforter, à fatiguer Elena … Une vraie partie de plaisir !

**Kol **avalant une bouché de son plat **: « Elle a toujours aimé quand je faisais ça, elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme » **puis lorsqu'il vit que son compagnon ne mangerait rien il lui demanda **« Tu ne manges pas ? »**

**Damon **de but en blanc **: « Tu me coupes l'appétit »**

**Kol **énormément satisfait **: « A ce point là ? Je suis flatté » **

Au moment où le morveux finit son assiette, une belle femme brune entra dans la cuisine, avec un sourire éblouissant.

_Génial, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer … Pensa Damon_

**Elena **avec le sourire sur le visage **: « Bonjour ! »**

**Kol **content qu'elle arrive à ce moment là pour son plan démoniaque **: « Hey, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis et tu es déjà réveillée ? Tu m'impressionnes »**

**Elena : « J'ai très bien dormi » **Lui dit-elle prenant place à coté de lui autour de la table

**Kol : « J'étais justement en train de me venter de mes compétences à Damon »**

**Elena : « Lesquelles ? »**

**Kol : « Tu le sais très bien » **il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers son employé et lui dit d'un air faussement amical **« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, je suis le meilleur dans un domaine en particulier »**

**Damon : « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, et encore moins dans ce domaine »** Répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de se lever

**Elena** remarquant que son plat était plein et même pas entamé : **« Tu pars déjà ? Tu n'as même pas touché à ton assiette »**

**Damon **vaguement : **« On m'a coupé l'appétit »** Répondit-il les regardant tous les deux froidement

Le beau brun leur jeta une dernière fois, avant de quitter la pièce, un regard froid qui glaça Elena sur le coup, elle qui était déjà surprise par son comportement contradictoire après ce qui c'est passé entre eux la veille.

**Elena **se tournant vers Kol : **« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »**

**Kol : « Aucune idée »** puis lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le fixait il s'exclama **« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si c'était ma faute ? »**

**Elena **le connaissant par cœur **: « Tu n'es jamais innocent Kol »**

**Kol **faisant mine d'être vexé **: « Tu blesses mon petit cœur »**

**Elena **se ré-concentrant sur le beau ténébreux **: « Pourtant il était tout gentil hier »**

**Kol : « Peut être qu'il a eu un coup de foudre pour toi, mais il s'est rendu compte que, face à moi, il ne fait pas le poids et il ne peut pas avaler la pilule encore » **Lui raconta-t-il le petit secret de façon hypothétique

**Elena **secourant la tête **: « Ne soit pas stupide, et puis, de toute façon, tu sais que je suis toute à toi »**

Si Damon pouvait retourner dans la pièce et régler, une bonne fois pour toute, ses comptes avec Kol, il l'aurait fait sans réfléchir ! De plus, il aurait tout donné pour savoir si Elena avait fait exprès de dire ça alors qu'il pouvait l'entendre de la pièce d'à coté. A quel jeu elle jouait ? Une fois elle est presque en train de lui demander de la déshabiller pendant que son copain est dans la pièce d'à coté, la fois d'après elle lui déclare sa flamme et lui elle le voit à peine !

Tans pis, de toute façon, il ne peut et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Quoique …

* * *

_Jardins des Guilbert,_

Pov Externe

Jusqu'au déjeuner, il n'y avait eu aucun évènement particulièrement intéressant qui méritait d'être mentionné. Ni Kol ni l'un des parents ne vinrent les voir pour les déranger, leur rajouter du boulot supplémentaire ou les sermonner. A l'heure du repas, les deux nouveaux employés servirent la famille, puis, seulement après, purent déjeuner. Rassasiés, ils se remirent au travail.

Damon jeta les poubelles dehors dans les gros conteneurs, vit Klaus en train de galérer près de la clôture, décida de le rejoindre au lieu de retourner finir ses tâches.

**Klaus **essayant d'enlever un clou tordu de la barrière **: « Déjà fini ? »**

**Damon **le taquina-t-il **: « Non, je t'ai vu te battre avec la clôture alors je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main »**

**Klaus **se moquant à son tour de lui **: « Moi qui croyait que tu ne pouvais plus me voir après ce matin »**

**Damon **le prévient-i pour éviter qu'il continu sur cette voix **: « Ne me le rappel pas sinon je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul »**

A son plus grand bonheur, Klaus se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour enlever ce foutu clou. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'enlever, c'est toute la clôture qui bougeait et manquait de craquer. Il préféra se taire, pour l'instant, et demanda à Damon de tenir la barrière tandis qu'il essayera à nouveau de retirer cette chose.

**Damon **proposa-t-il **: « On devrait bosser ensemble, on sera plus efficace »**

**Klaus **comprenant sa stratégie **: « Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul avec Elena »**

**Damon **soufflant bruyamment **: « Tais-toi »**

Malgré l'énorme envie de voir Damon tenter de tout faire pour ne pas désirer Elena, Klaus accepta quand même sa proposition. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que ces deux là se voient un jour ou l'autre. Il ne va pas pouvoir éviter Elena tout le temps.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps,_

_Dans la résidence principale,_

Pov Externe

A première vu, la famille Guilbert était une famille tout à fait normal, unie et aimante. Tout le monde croyait cela. Cependant, seuls les membres de cette famille savaient que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, surtout les enfants.

**Grayson **agitant les bras signe qu'il était à bout **: « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'obstines à faire le contraire de ce que l'on te demande de faire ?! Ça devient une fâcheuse habitude chez toi »**

**Elena** se défendit-elle : **« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous voulez décider de ma vie à ma place ! »**

**Grayson** n'appréciant pas qu'elle leur crie dessus **: « Change de ton jeune fille, tu n'as aucune raison valable de t'emporter ! »**

**Miranda** calmement voulant détendre les esprits : **« Nous sommes tes parents et nous sommes responsables de toi, tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie » **

**Elena **sarcastiquement **: « Parce que vous le savez peut être ? »**

**Grayson** sûr de lui et de son instinct paternel : **« Avec ta mère on a l'expérience que tu n'as pas, tu nous remercieras plus tard, lorsque tu comprendras »**

**Elena** outrée que son père la force à faire ce qu'elle n'aime pas : **« Mais je ne veux pas faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce que tu fais, et tu veux que je fasses la même chose que toi »**

**Grayson : « Tu aimais ce que je faisais, tu voulais faire la même chose. Dès que je rentrais à la maison tu me suppliais de te ramener au commissariat avec moi pour aller attraper les criminelles »** Lui rappela-t-il ne comprenant pas son entêtement

**Elena **abasourdie par son argument plus d'actualité **: « J'avais 5 ans à l'époque ! » **puis c'était à son tour de lui rappeler** « Tout à changer le jour où tu as tiré sur un innocent devant moi ! »**

**Grayson **expliqua-t-il** : « Il est entré par effraction chez nous ! »**

**Elena : « C'est ce que tu dis pour te justifier ! Je l'ai autorisé à entrer pour ne pas qu'il gèle dehors en hiver ! » **Raconta-t-elle les vrais faits

**Grayson **maudissant la naïveté de sa fille aînée** : « C'était une ruse Elena, quand est ce que tu vas le comprendre ?! Si je n'étais pas rentré plus tôt à la maison ce soir là, il aurait pu te tuer ! »**

**Elena : « Tu as tué un innocent ! Devant moi ! » **Cria-t-elle commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux en souvenir de ce terrible moment qu'elle aurait aimé oublier à jamais

**Grayson **changea-t-il d'approche après s'être calmé pour éviter d'aggraver la situation **: « Elena, être le Sheriff de la ville est un métier très difficile avec beaucoup de responsabilité, mais c'est aussi un travail très prestigieux de nos jours … »**

**Elena **ne désirant que rien d'autre que de retourner dans sa chambre **: « Je m'en fiche complètement de ça ! »**

**Kol : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda-t-il alarmé par les cries qui sortaient de cette pièce

**Grayson **n'aimant pas qu'il se mêle de leurs affaires, surtout celles qui concerne la brunette **: « Rien Kol laisse nous tranquille »**

**Kol : « Rien ? Elena est en train de pleurer et tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien ? » **Surpris mais plus énervé après ces parents pour à nouveau s'exciter sur leur fille et la mettre dans cet état

**Miranda **souhaitant finir cette conversation avec sa fille sans lui **: « Kol cela ne te regarde pas »**

**Kol **se moquant de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire **: « Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! A chaque fois qu'elle reste seule avec vous ça se finit dans les larmes » **

Le héros se précipita vers sa copine et la serra dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter. Il n'écoutait pas les remarques négatives et déplaisantes de Grayson et dit à Elena de monter dans sa chambre se calmer. Même si elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser avec eux seul, elle savait qu'elle était trop chamboulée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

**Grayson **attaquant là où ça fait mal **: « Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mettre ton nez dans nos affaires à chaque fois ! C'est une histoire de famille et tu n'en fais pas partit ! » **

**Kol **plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu **: « Bien … si c'est comme ça. Mais Elena ne veut pas ni vous parler ni vous voir alors fichez lui la paix »**

Sans rien rajouter de plus, Kol quitta la pièce, encore plus dégoûté du comportement des parents Guilbert vis-à-vis de leur fille, Elena, et de lui.

**Miranda **lui fit-elle la remarque sans lui faire tout de même de reproche **: « Tu es allé fort avec Kol »**

**Grayson **ne pouvant plus le supportant **: « Il doit comprendre qu'il ne fait pas partit de la famille ! Argh ! Il y a des jours où je regrette vraiment qu'il a croisé notre chemin ! » **Haussa-t-il le ton tout en s'appuyant sur la table pour évacuer toutes ces mauvaises énergies

**Miranda **lui massant tendrement le dos pour le détendre **: « Calme toi, on parlera à Elena quand elle sera apte à nous écouter »**

**Grayson **secourant la tête** : « Qu'elle accepte ou pas, cela ne changera rien » **puis il se redressa la regardant dans les yeux **« C'est trop tôt pour lui dire, elle n'est pas prête à entendre ça aujourd'hui »**

**Miranda **déjà impatiente que ce moment arrive pour savoir comment elle réagira **: « On attendra le temps qu'il faudra »**

**Grayson **avec un air mi-sérieux mi-content **: « On lui annoncera ça quelques jours avant, voir même la veille, comme ça elle ne pourra pas s'y opposer »**

* * *

_Jardins de la résidence,_

Pov Externe

Après sa petite altercation avec Grayson, et surtout sa remarque plus blessante qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Kol s'assit sur les escaliers de la terrasse. Souhaitant digérer cette parole pour ne personne l'a remarque, il s'isola ici, et respira plusieurs coups.

… **: « Tout va bien ? »**

**Kol **tentant de paraître convaincant** : « Toujours au top »**

**Klaus **lui proposa-t-il tenant deux bouteilles dans la main **: « Tu veux une bière ? »**

**Kol **appréciant ces gestes **: « Dis moi, tu as prévu ce coup à l'avance ou quoi ? »**

**Klaus **lui expliqua-t-il et lui fit comprendre qu'il savait qu'il mentait **: « A la base, c'était pour Damon, mais tu as l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que lui »**

**Kol : « Merci » **Dit-il après avoir pris la bière qu'il lui tendait

**Klaus **prenant place à coté de lui**: « Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasses ou on va jouer aux devinettes jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui ne vas pas »**

**Kol : « Les parents d'Elena me détestent » **puis il continua après avoir bu un coup **« Après une dizaine d'année à vivre avec eux, je pensais qu'ils avaient commencé à m'apprécier »**

_Attends, pensa-t-il, est ce que ça veut dire que lui et Elena sont ensemble depuis 10 ans ?! Si Damon veut conquérir Elena quand on aura finit notre boulot ici, ça sera extrêmement difficile pour lui. _

**Klaus **préférant ne pas lui poser la question et garder ses réflexions pour lui **: « Tu te préoccupes vraiment de ce qu'ils pensent ? »**

**Kol : « Ma famille est une erreur, je pensais en avoir trouvé une autre ici »** Dit-il à voix haute puis il rajouta ne prenant plus la peine d'être perturbé à cause d'eux** « Mais dès que j'interviens dans une discussion … privée je vais dire … pour défendre les intérêts d'Elena ou de Jérémy, pour être là pour eux quand ils ont besoin de support, je me fait traiter d'étranger et d'intrus »**

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Pov Externe_

_Une petite fille en bas âge était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux rougis et les joues mouillées à cause de larmes. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'elle était là, dans cette petite cabane abandonné, construire sur un arbre en hauteur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il commençait maintenant à faire nuit, et les animaux nocturnes se faisaient de plus en plus entendre, faisant frissonner l'enfant à chaque bruit étrange qu'elle entendait. _

_Lorsqu'elle entendit plusieurs bruits, s'approchant de sa cachette, qui ne ressemblaient à aucun qu'elle connaissait, elle se cala encore plus profondément dans le coin de la minuscule cabane comme pour se cacher de cette chose. La petite fille entendit toquer et tout de suite après une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. _

… _**: « Bekah ? Tu es là ? »**_

_**Rebekah**__ timidement : __**« Oui » elle essuya ses larmes puis demanda « Tu es tout seul ? »**_

… _**: « Oui » **__puis elle entendit un __**« Aie ! »**__ et enfin __**« Elijah est avec moi »**_

_**Elijah **__calmement : __**« Ouvre la trappe Rebekah »**_

_La petite enfant blonde se leva et s'exécuta presque immédiatement. Lorsque la trappe fut débloquée, deux enfants, un d'une dizaine d'année et l'autre âgé d'environ 7 ans, passèrent à travers et se retrouvèrent en face d'elle._

_**Elijah**__ heureux de la voir saine et sauve : __**« Pourquoi tu es partie Rebekah ? »**_

_**Rebekah **__triste : __**« Papa a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas »**_

… _**: « Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait »**_

_**Rebekah**__ raconta-t-elle tout depuis le début : __**« J'ai voulu faire comme toi Klaus, je voulais jouer dehors mais papa et maman m'ont dit non »**__ elle prit une pause avant de poursuivre __**« Mais je suis partie quand même et papa m'a vu et il m'a dit que si je continuais à faire des bêtises comme Klaus alors il ne m'aimera plus » **_

_**Klaus **__la rassurant __**: « Il n'était pas content seulement, mais il t'aime toujours »**_

_**Rebekah : « Pourquoi papa ne t'aime pas Klaus ? »**__ Demanda-t-elle ne se rendant pas compte que cela le blessait_

_**Klaus **__ne sut quoi répondre : __**« … »**_

_**Elijah **__intervient-t-il : __**« Papa aime tous ses enfants, même quand on fait des bêtises » **__il plongea son regard dans celui de la petite fille et lui dit __**sincèrement « Il est fâché c'est pourquoi il dit ça mais il ne le pense pas »**_

_**Rebekah **__brisant le contact visuel : __**« Tu mens ! Papa a dit qu'il aimera plus Klaus même si c'est son fils »**__ puis elle se tourna vers le plus jeune des garçons et lui demanda étonnée par son manque de réaction __**« Pourquoi tu n'es pas triste Klaus ? Tu ne veux pas que papa t'aime ? »**_

_**Klaus**__ ayant appris avec les années à ne pas montrer que l'absence d'amour venant de son père le touchait : __**« Bekah, je n'ai pas besoin de papa »**__ puis devant son air confus il lui dit __**« Toi, ma petite sœur et Elijah, mon grand frère, vous êtes plus important pour moi »**_

_**Rebekah **__leur raconta-t-elle __**: « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez voir tante Dahlia »**__ puis elle rajouta ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine __**« Je ne veux pas être toute seule »**_

_**Klaus **__détestant la voir dans cet état __**: « Tu ne seras jamais seule Rebekah »**_

_**Rebekah **__avec un regard rempli d'espoir __**: « Après on va rester ensemble ? Pour toujours ? »**_

_**Klaus **__promit-il __**: « Pour toujours »**_

_**Elijah **__imita-t-il son jeune frère__**: « Pour toujours »**_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

**Kol **dit-il ne remarquant pas que Klaus avait été ailleurs pendant quelques secondes : **« Visiblement, je n'ai pas ma place ici »**

**Klaus **lui rappela-t-il pour le réconforter **: « Tu as Elena »**

**Kol **continuant son début de phrase **: « … et Jérémy, ils sont ma seule vraie famille. C'est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher »**

**Klaus **comprit-il rapidement **: « Tu l'aimes » **

**Kol **le regard perdu dans l'horizon **: « Plus que tout » **

Puis vint le silence. Les deux jeunes hommes burent tranquillement leur bière, profitant du calme tandis que Klaus méditait les paroles de Kol. Il l'aimait vraiment, Elena. Et c'était de l'amour vraiment sincère et puissant.

_J'espère que Damon sait ce qu'il fait avec Elena, pensa Klaus._

Soudain, Kol se leva et tendit sa bouteille vide à l'employé qui la saisit, les sourcils froncés, confus par ce geste.

**Kol **redevenant lui-même **: « Sois gentil Klaus, faisons comme si cette discussion sentimentale n'avait jamais existée, d'accord ? Super » **Dit-il ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre

**Klaus **n'ayant toujours pas reçu d'explication **: « J'en fais quoi de la bouteille ? »**

**Kol **d'un air arrogant **: « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on fait avec les bouteilles vides Klaus ? On les jettes à la poubelle »**

* * *

_Résidence principale,_

_Plus tard dans la soirée,_

Pov Externe

**Miranda : « Attention à ces valises ! Une seule d'entre elle a couté plus que toute votre tenue Damon ! » **Cria la mère lorsqu'elle remarqua que son employé avec posé les valises par terre avec pas assez de délicatesse

**Grayson : « Nous ne serons parti que pour le weekend » **puis il rajouta après avoir ajusté sa montre dernier cri à son poignet **« Nous resterons en contact pendant notre absence »**

Damon déposa toutes les valises en face de la voiture dont allait se servir Grayson et Miranda pour aller voir des amis à quelques heures d'ici. Lorsqu'il revint dans la maison, il se fit choper par Klaus qui l'emmena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

**Klaus **murmurant **: « Je ne sais pas si tu penses pareil, mais une occasion comme celle-ci ne se présente pas deux fois »**

**Damon **avec une grimace **: « Son bureau est toujours fermé, il nous faudra une clé pour y accéder »**

**Klaus **rétorqua-t-il **: « Pas forcément, on a une chance s'il laisse la fenêtre ouverte »**

**Damon **pessimiste **: « Sinon va falloir forcer l'entrer »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin préférant largement cette deuxième option **: « Exacte, j'aime comment tu penses » **

**Damon **pour l'instant calme **: « Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'établir un plan, on ne peut pas se faire surprendre surtout avec Kol, Elena et Jérémy qui seront à la maison »**

**Klaus : « Tu pourras les occuper pendant que je m'introduirais dans son bureau » **Proposa-t-il une solution

**Damon **secouant la tête **: « C'est trop risqué, qui sait ce que Grayson a mis là bas, personne n'a les clés sauf lui, c'est louche je trouve »**

**Klaus **passant sa main dans ses cheveux **: « Il nous reste plus qu'une solution : attaquer la nuit »**

**Damon : « Faut prévoir un plan B, au cas où »**

**Klaus : « Pas besoin cette fois-ci » **puis il rajouta entendant la porte claqué signe que les Guilbert venait de sortir de la maison **« A la fin de ce weekend, nos identités seront effacées et personne ne saura qui nous somme réellement »**

Les deux amis se sourirent, même s'ils savaient que ça n'allait pas être une vraie partie de plaisir, tout sera plus facile après. Ils avaient tous les deux finit leur corvées mais Klaus a promis de jouer un peu avec Jérémy avant qu'il l'emmène au lit. Damon vit, à travers la fenêtre, les parents Guilbert monter dans la voiture, puis cette dernière s'éloigner de plus en plus de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Damon avait continué de parler avec Alaric quelques instants, faisant presque leur « au revoir » voir même leur adieux. Après, il rentré chez lui, décidé à finir le cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, sortit un gros sac, le jeta sur son énorme lit puis commença à le remplir avec ses affaires lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans son dos. _

… _**: « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**_

_**Damon **__sarcastiquement, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner__** : « Ce n'est pas évident »**_

_**Guiseppe **__pas du tout surpris __**: « Alors c'est comme ça, tu pars » **__puis il lui dit sur le même ton que son fils __**« Pour combien de temps ? Un jour ? Deux jours ? Je pari 5 jours tout au plus et tu reviendras à moi »**_

_**Damon **__continuant de faire sa valise __**: « Ton optimisme me laisse sans voix »**_

_**Guiseppe **__lui conseilla-t-il ne croyant pas du tout à son histoire __**: « Ne prends pas beaucoup de chose, tu reviendras quand tu n'auras plus d'argent de toute façon »**_

_**Damon **__vaguement sur ses projets __**: « Je vais travailler, gagner ma vie sans toi ni mon frère dans les pattes »**_

_**Guiseppe : « Je t'en supplie, toi-même tu sais à quel point c'est ridicule » **__puis il dit après avoir fait quelques pas dans la chambre __**« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire : travailler »**_

_**Damon **__se retournant enfin vers lui, prêt à partir __**: « Gardes tes petites remarques pour toi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de les écouter »**_

_**Guiseppe : « Tu peux au moins me dire où tu comptes aller ? » **__puis il rajouta ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'il s'inquiète ou autre __**« Juste au cas où si tu te retrouves au fond du trou comme en prison ou à la rue par exemple, pour que je puisse te dire à quel point toute ta vie dépendait, dépend et dépendra de moi »**_

_**Damon **__à quelques centimètres de lui, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il n'a pas peur de son créateur __**: « Je pars et je ne reviendrais plus jamais, vieil homme. Amuse-toi à retourner le cerveau de mon frère, je ne fais plus parti de ton jeu »**_

_Damon revient sur ses pieds, attrapa son sac qu'il balança tout de suite sur son épaule et il quitta sa chambre suivit de son père. Le beau brun croisa sur son chemin son jeune frère, il ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder, de lui dire ce qu'il faisait, puis il quitta une bonne fois pour toute la maison. _

_**Jeune Frère **__regardant son père pour obtenir des explications __**: « J'ai raté un épisode ? »**_

_**Guiseppe : « Ce n'est rien mon fils, ton frère croit qu'il peut survivre sans moi, il sera de nouveau parmi nous dans moins d'une semaine »**__Lui répondit-il et fit part de ces prévisions_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

_Dans la soirée,_

Pov Externe

Klaus venait de coucher Jérémy, Damon avait fini sa dernière tâche. Ils convinrent qu'à chaque fin de journée, quand ils auraient fini tous leurs boulots, ils se rejoindraient dans le hall en bas des escaliers pour rejoindre leur maisonnette ensemble.

**Klaus **lorsqu'il vit son ami arriver **: « Prêt ? »**

**Damon **enlevant la poussière de ses mains **: « Oui, allons-nous en d'ici »**

Il éteignit la lumière puis suivit son pote à l'extérieur mais il se rendit compte que la pièce était beaucoup trop éclairée, alors que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

**Damon **fronça les sourcils **: « Attends une seconde » **il revient sur ses pas **« Il y a une lumière allumée à l'étage »**

**Klaus **mettant ses mains dans ses poches **: « Dépêche toi, je t'attends »**

**Damon **voulant arriver quand tout sera prêt **: « Vas-y en premier, prépare les bières et je te rejoins dans deux secondes »**

**Klaus **le pressa-t-il commençant à y aller **: « Bouge-toi »**

Le beau brun monta les escaliers deux à deux et se dirigea vers la source de la lumière. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher très longtemps. Lorsqu'il atteint l'extincteur, il entreprit de l'éteindre, mais il entendit une personne retenir ses larmes. Il se retient et se dirigea vers cette personne. Il la trouva de dos, sur le balcon, et il sut tout de suite que cette personne était Elena.

Au début, il hésita. Devait-il aller la voir, la réconforter ? Ou plutôt faire marche arrière et disparaître avant qu'elle ne le voit ? Sa décision prise, il fit quelques pas en arrière puis tourna sur ses talons mais le parquet le trahis. Ainsi, Elena se regarda et Damon put voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait du verser.

**Damon **ne sachant comment se comporter **: « Est-ce que ça va ? »**

**Elena **secourant la tête négativement **: « Jamais avec mes parents »**

**Damon **faisant quelques pas vers elle pour s'adosser contre la porte du balcon **: « Je suis peut être Apollon mais je ne lis pas dans les pensées des gens Elena »**

**Elena **lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement sa situation **: « Mes parents veulent que je prenne le relai après mon père, que je devienne le Sheriff de la ville. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. En faite, je déteste le métier de mon père, je déteste ce qu'il fait, et je déteste qu'il me pousse à faire ça »**

**Damon **ne comprenant pas vraiment où était le problème **: « Fait alors ce que tu aimes, ils ne peuvent pas t'en empêcher »**

**Elena **se trouvant dans une impasse **: « Non, ils ne peuvent pas, mais … j'ai envie qu'ils soient fiers de moi »**

**Damon **s'avançant vers elle mais restant quand même à une distance raisonnable **: « Et bien je ne vois que deux solutions » **puis il commença à énumérer ses idées **« Soit tu laisses tes parents décider de ta vie, devenir leur marionnette et être leur petite fille parfaite et hypocrite jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, soit tu te prends en main et tu leur tiens tête » **puis il rajouta son petit avis personnel déplacé à ce moment précis **« Je pense que la deuxième option n'est pas à ta portée »**

**Elena **surprise et blessée par ces paroles **: « C'est vraiment ça l'image que tu te fais de moi ? Hypocrite ? Parfaite ? Etre une marionnette ? »**

**Damon **se tut **: « … »**

**Elena **haussa-t-elle le ton voulant qu'il lui réponde pour qu'elle sache la vérité **: « Est-ce que c'est ça Damon ?! »**

**Damon **le criant presque **: « Oui, je le pense. Contente ? »**

**Elena : « Tu es un vrai idiot ! Un jour tu te comportes comme un vrai gentleman et tu es même gentil alors que le jour d'après tu m'évites et me balance les pires insultes à la figure ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! » **Lui demanda-t-elle-même si elle n'avait pas envie de connaitre la réponse

**Damon **se défendant immédiatement **: « C'est moi qui devrait plutôt te poser cette question ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? »**

**Elena **très confuse par ces propos mal placés **: « De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Je ne t'ai jamais causé de tord ! »**

**Damon **la menaça-t-il **: « Fait pas ton innocente avec moi, je ne suis pas stupide ! » **puis il s'approcha jusqu'à arriver très près de la Guilbert et lui dit à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres **« Et si tu veux vraiment savoir. C'est toi Elena, tu existes ! C'est ça mon problème »**

**Elena **furieuse après lui **: « T'es qu'un connard ! » **

Pour clore leur conversation, ou plutôt dispute, Elena lui gifla violemment le visage avant de retourner dans sa chambre non sans éteindre la lumière de la pièce. Damon se retrouva ainsi seul dans le noir, seul pour pester contre lui-même, et son comportement irréfléchi, excessif et impulsif.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Premièrement un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait SUPER plaisir de les lire et de vous répondre ! :D :)

Vous avez pensez quoi de ce 3ème chapitre ? (Malheureusement ...) Damon a bel et bien rêvé de la magnifique Guilbert :p Kol qui nargue Damon puis Elena qui arrive ? Klaus qui ne lâche pas Damon avec son rêve ? De la dispute Grayson/Elena ? De Grayson qui répond méchament à Kol ? De la discussion Kol/Klaus ? Des flash-back ? Du plan de Damon et Klaus ? De la dernière scène entre Damon et Elena ?

Ca devient tendu entre Damon et Elena :/ En plus avec Grayson et Miranda qui cachent un truc méga important à Elena et la mission de Klaus et Damon qui leurs tombent sur le dos ! :/

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)

Bonne soirée et fin de Pentecôte ! :D

Bisou ! :D


	5. Chapitre 4 - Samedi, Weekend tant espéré

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Lilly –__ Elena ne va pas se laisser avoir si facilement ) Les évènements que Klaus et Damon ont vécus les ont beaucoup rapprochés. Damon va se retrouver dans une situation compliquée avec Kol à cause d'Elena :p A propos de ce meurtre, j'ai pas prévu d'en parler d'avantage c'est juste une petite histoire comme ça mais ça pourra changer ) Merci pour ton review et Bonne lecture ! _

_Give me my love –__ Merci pour ton review ! __ Ils peuvent pas être sérieux tout le temps ces deux là ça ne serait pas drôle sinon :p La relation Kol et Elena réserve encore pleins de surprises ) Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Oui Caroline je vais l'introduire petit à petit dans l'histoire puis elle va devenir un personnage récurrent __ Bonne Lecture ! _

_Lauriane –__ Merci pour ton review ! Il y aura pleins de retournement de situation entre Damon et Elena alors va bien falloir suivre pour ne pas s'y perdre ! ) Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Chapitre 4 – Samedi, Weekend tant espéré_

* * *

_Samedi,_

_Maisonnette,_

Pov Externe

Enfin, le jour J-1 était arrivé. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il fallait penser, réfléchir, planifier le plan d'action. En effet, les parents Guilbert étaient partit pour tout le weekend et ils reviendraient tard le soir. Une occasion de cette sorte n'arrive pas deux fois ! Le planning était simple : aujourd'hui, trouver un plan, demain, l'exécuter.

Mais avant tout ça, il faut effectuer le travail obligatoire, sans lequel, il n'y aura pas de salaire. Et du boulot, il y en avait beaucoup ! Non seulement c'était le weekend, mais en plus il faisait affreusement beau et chaud ! Ce qui signifie que, très probablement, la piscine va être utilisée et donc il faut la nettoyer en premier. Or il n'y a rien de pire que de nettoyer une grande piscine, sous le soleil brulant, lorsqu'on ne peut pas en profiter à sa guise.

Damon, aujourd'hui, c'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. La nuit, au début calme, a été perturbée par un orage violant et très pluvieux. Le seul avantage c'est que, sans cette perturbation, aucun des deux habitants ne se seraient rendu compte qu'il y avait eu une fuite. Les vents puissants avaient sûrement dû endommager le toit ridiculement fin et un trou dans celui-ci vu le jour. Vu que cette fuite se trouvait plus près du lit du brun, c'est lui qui devait s'occuper de réparer ça.

**Damon **voyant que son ami dormait trop bien **: « Allez debout ! » **puis il rajouta pour l'énerver dès le matin** « Si je ne peux pas dormir alors toi non plus »**

**Klaus **toujours à moitié endormi **: « Attends que je t'attrape … tu vas me le payer … » **

Klaus était à tel point dans les vapes, que le beau brun ne prit pas du tout sa menace au sérieux. Il s'habilla, sortit dehors et inspecta la maisonnette. Il trouva un arbre près de leur habitation et l'escalada pour monter sur le toit. Damon jeta un coup d'œil et essaya de trouver le trou avant de tomber dedans par accident. Il s'approcha d'un gros tas de branches et trouva le but de sa recherche. C'était un trou de quelques centimètres. Rien de bien compliqué à réparer, mais long et fastidieux étant donné qu'il fallait trouver une plaque, assez flexible et solide à la fois, pour le boucher.

S'il voulait finir avant le début de son travail, il devait se dépêcher. Heureusement que la plaque qui avait été arrachée se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison. Le vent avait sûrement dû le faire voler. Damon récupéra la plaque, prit au passage quelques clous et un marteau puis remonta sur le toit. Tout d'abord, il ajusta la plaque puis enfonça le premier clou, le second, troisième et enfin le dernier. Klaus n'était toujours pas partit travailler ça veut dire que ce n'était pas l'heure encore.

Damon s'assit sur le rebord du toit et observa la verdure ainsi que le levé du soleil. Il n'était que 8 heures du matin et pourtant la température était déjà énormément haute ! Profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait pas les vieux Guilbert, il décida de se mettre à l'aise et enleva son t-shirt.

Soudain, il entendit des cris d'un petit garçon. Pas des cris de terreur, mais plutôt des cris de joie. Sans aucun doute Jérémy. Le beau brun était étonné de le savoir debout à une heure si matinale. Mais bon, d'un coté, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'ils sont là, peut être qu'il ne sait pas sur les Guilbert.

Il vit, comme prévu, le petit Jérémy courir à travers le jardin, puis, quelques mètres plus loin, il aperçut Elena. Damon se maudissait tellement de la trouver si resplendissante. Plus il la voyait, plus il la voulait, la désirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas et pour plusieurs raisons. Jérémy réussit à semer sa sœur de vue et partit se cacher parmi quelques arbres et arbustes.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_A la frontière d'une forêt,_

_Pov Externe_

_Après avoir claqué une dernière fois la porte de sa maison … ancienne maison, il longea pendant quelques minutes la route principale puis vira à droite, se fondant dans le décor. Il continua de marcher pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la faim se face sentir. _

_Damon tapota ses poches dans l'espoir d'entendre des pièces s'entrechoquer entre elles, mais il n'entendit rien d'intéressant. Dans la précipitation de son départ, il avait sûrement du oublier de prendre de l'argent._

_**Damon **__pestant contre lui-même __**: « Quel con ! » **__puis il poursuivit __**« La seule chose que indispensable que je devais prendre je l'ai oublié ! » **_

_Sous de la colère, il prit un bout de bois et le jeta le plus loin possible pour essayer d'évacuer un minimum sa frustration. Il observa sa trajectoire puis il vit au loin une grande étendu de champs à première vue, entretenue et cultivée. _

_Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du beau brun tandis qu'il s'avança vers sa nouvelle destination, vers sa proie. Damon continua tranquillement sa route lorsque des voix se firent entendre juste à quelques mètres de lui. Grâce aux nombreux films d'action qu'il avait vue, il s'empressa de se baisser et chercha une cachette. Le beau brun décida de se fondre dans les champs, qui étaient plus grand que lui, et attendit que les voix disparaissent. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le silence revient à nouveau. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et commença à s'avancer vers les pommiers et remplit son sac de pommes. _

_**Damon **__murmurant à lui-même __**: « Ils en ont tellement qu'ils se rendront pas compte qu'ils leur manque quelques uns »**_

_Mission accomplie, le beau brun quitta les lieux et se remit en route. Cependant, il avait été beaucoup trop confiant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis qu'il était sorti des champs, il était à découvert. Il avait facilité la tâche aux fermiers qui n'eurent qu'à lever les yeux pour le voir en train de partir avec un sac rempli de leurs précieux fruits. _

_**Fermier : « Hé ! » **__puis il cria plus fort pour se faire entendre __**« Toi là ! »**_

_Damon se retourna tout de suite puis, lorsqu'il vit quelques fermiers le regarder tout en s'approchant de lui avec un regard accusateur, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Après une centaine de mètre de course poursuite, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir très longtemps avec un gros tas de pomme sur son dos. A un virage, il tenta le tout pour le tout, pendant les quelques secondes où il fut hors de porté des fermiers, il plongea dans la forêt et se fonda dans le décor. _

_Encore une fois, après quelques instants d'attente, il vit les fermiers le dépasser, puis revenir sur leurs pas. Pour plus de sécurité, il préféra attendre une bonne dizaine de minute avant de sortir petit à petit de sa cachette, puis reprendre la route. Mais cette fois-ci, en surveillant ses arrières. _

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

_Maisonnette,_

Pov Externe

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Damon vit Elena s'approcher de leur maisonnette, sans pour autant le voir, à la recherche de son petit frère. Oh, il y avait tellement de raison pour laquelle il devait l'éviter … Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu.

Il observa attentivement la jeune femme approcher de la maison, tel un animal qui observait sa proie avant de sauter dessus. Elena contourna la maison se retrouvant de l'autre coté de l'endroit où se trouvait initialement le ténébreux. Damon la suivit, silencieusement, attendant le meilleur moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut dos à lui, qu'il sut que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il sauta et arriva juste derrière la belle brune.

**Elena **sentant une personne inconnue très proche d'elle **: « Aaahhh ! » **Cria-t-elle puis lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut soulagée (ou pas) de voir son employé **« Damon ! Tu es malade ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin fier de son coup **: « A ce point ? Je suis flatté »**

**Elena **ayant une dent contre lui : **« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**

Damon connaissant déjà la réponse : **« A toi de me le dire, qu'est ce que toi tu fais là ? »**

**Elena** voulant lui briser tout espoir : **« Si tu crois que je suis venu te voir tu te trompes fortement »** puis elle rajouta blessant son égo **« Ne te crois pas aussi désirable »**

**Damon **rétorqua-t-il un sourire en coin : **« Pourtant pleins de filles seraient plus que ravis d'être à ta place »**

**Elena** sarcastiquement : **« Je me demande pourquoi … »**

**Damon** commença-t-il d'un air charmeur : **« C'est évident, je suis beau … » **il fit un pas vers elle avant de continuer **« Sexy … »** puis encore un **« Irrésistible … »**

**Elena** plaçant une main devant elle comme pour l'empêcher de s'approcher : **« Et surtout très modeste » **

**Damon** très sûr de lui : **« J'ai des qualités dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence »** puis il rajouta ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit **« Tu m'excuses si je ne te les montres pas mais je préfère ne pas dévoiler tous mes atouts tout de suite »**

**Elena** faisant semblant d'être inquiète pour son état mental : **« Tu as un égo surdimensionné, tu le sais ça ? »**

**Damon **croisant les bras sur son torse musclé : **« Donne moi une seule bonne raison qui prouve que je ne suis pas le rêve de toutes les filles »**

**Elena** avec un air sérieux sur le visage : **« Tu n'es pas le genre de mec à avoir une copine, ton truc c'est plutôt draguer tout ce qui bouge, y compris les personnes qui sont hors d'atteintes »** elle marqua une pause puis reprit **« Tu es égoïste, tu es capable de tout juste pour atteindre ton objectif même si tu dois blesser quelqu'un au passage »** elle attendit quelques secondes et poursuivit **« Je continue ou ça te suffit ? » **

**Damon** vexé et sur les nerfs : **« Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne connais pas mon histoire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'analyser ! »**

**Elena** répliqua-t-elle à son tour : **« Arrête d'être un connard et j'arrêterai »**

**Damon** sur un ton à la fois clame et dangereux : **« Tu veux la guerre, Guilbert. Tu auras la guerre » **

**Elena** approcha son visage très près de celui de son ennemi : **« Game On Damon »** Lui murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres

La jeune femme se recula presque immédiatement puis partit à la recherche de son petit frère Jérémy. Damon, quant à lui, bouillonnait de rage ! Quel culot cette fille ! Vraiment peur de rien cette petite ! Elle voulait jouer, alors on va jouer !

De toute façon, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur : lui ! Damon n'a rien à perdre. Alors qu'Elena, tout un tas : son copain, son image de fille innocente et bien d'autres !

_Elle va s'en mordre les doigts, pensa Damon._

Damon regarda une dernière fois devant lui, et lorsqu'il croisa encore une fois le visage d'Elena, il repensa à toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait balancées à la figure. Son sourire disparut immédiatement et sentit la colère monter en lui petit à petit. Mais la jeune femme tourna vite sur ses talons, disparaissant derrières les arbres.

Le beau brun décida de retourner dans la maisonnette. Dès qu'il se retourna, il vit Klaus avec un sourire en coin en train d'applaudir.

**Damon **le taquina-t-il **: « Tu es content, ça fait peur à voir »**

**Klaus **ayant assisté à toute la scène **: « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille te remet à ta place »**

**Damon **l'attaqua-t-il **: « Je te préfère largement sans ton sourire d'idiot sur le visage »**

**Klaus **lui remarqua-t-il **: « Elena te challenge terriblement et ça te met hors de toi, c'est drôle à voir »**

**Damon **menaçant **: « Ne me cherche pas Klaus, je n'ai pas besoin de déclarer une autre guerre à toi »**

**Klaus **insistant sur ce sujet **: « Arrête » **Lui dit-il rigolant **« Tu serais capable de sauter du deuxième étage juste pour qu'elle te regarde même pour quelques secondes »**

**Damon **voulant couper court à la conversation **: « Je ne vais pas avoir cette discussion avec toi »**

**Klaus **le taquina-t-il **: « On bosse ensemble aujourd'hui ? »**

**Damon **sèchement coupant court à leur discussion **: « Non ! »**

Klaus explosa de rire face à la réponse de Damon. Il savait parfaitement que la fille du patron avait touché l'égo de son ami, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour récupérer. Mais cette fois-ci, étant donné que c'est Elena, une fille très spéciale pour lui, qui a réussit à l'atteindre, il aura du mal à accepter qu'il s'est fait touché aussi facilement.

D'un autre coté, Klaus se rendit compte à quel point cette guerre entre Damon et Elena pouvait rajouter du piquant dans leur vie. Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens … Si jamais cette histoire tournait mal, eux deux pourrait avoir de gros ennuis avec leurs patrons.

_Il faut que je surveille ça de très près, pensa Klaus, et arrêter si jamais ça va trop loin. _

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Pov Externe

Les employés furent quelques heures de travail, des travaux extérieurs ainsi que des travaux intérieurs, sous oublier les travaux quotidiens avec la piscine. Ils travaillèrent plus ou moins dur, firent tous plus ou moins bien.

Aujourd'hui, Jérémy avait poliment demandé à Klaus s'il pouvait l'emmener au parc pour jouer là-bas. Il prit cette proposition comme une escapade et une excuse pour laisser Damon finir le boulot seul.

De retour dans la maisonnette, Klaus se prépara pour son « rendez-vous » avec le petit Jérémy. Il mit des vêtements décontractés, il ne voulait pas et n'aimait pas qu'on le juge sur son boulot à cause des vêtements de travail qui ressemblait à des costumes de fonctionnaires. Avant de partir il s'arrêta devant un calendrier, prit un marqueur, et barra la case de ce samedi. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se souvient qu'ils avaient conclu avec Grayson qu'ils seraient payés chaque samedi. Klaus ne pourra y aller, mais Damon aussi. Or vu que le patron n'était pas là, c'était Elena que Damon devait aller voir.

**Klaus **impatient de balancer sa bombe **: « Damon ?! » **Cria-t-il le cherchant dans la maison

**Damon : « Ouais je suis là ! »**

**Klaus **remarquant la position de son ami **: « Qu'est ce que tu fais part terre ? »**

**Damon : « Je débouche les tuyaux tu vois » **puis il rajouta la tête toujours caché **« Jérémy n'a pas aimé son déjeuner et il a voulu tout jeter dans le levier » **puis il rajouta **« Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de tout déboucher » **

**Klaus** prenant appui sur un plan de travail : **« Je l'emmène au parc alors va falloir que tu récupères l'argent »**

**Damon **croyant avoir mal entendu : **« Pardon ?! »** S'exclama-t-il arrêtant tout mouvement et sortant sa tête de l'armoire pour voir Klaus

**Klaus** satisfait : **« Tu m'as bien entendu »**

**Damon** lui expliqua-t-il calmement **: « Si j'y vais, on va s'entretuer et l'argent je l'aurai pas »**

**Klaus **souriant : **« Comporte toi bien avec elle et ça ira, essaye de ne pas la mettre en rogne »**

**Damon** lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement : **« Comment je fais ça petit génie ? C'est d'Elena dont on parle »**

**Klaus **comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment évident : **« Damon, c'est une fille »** puis il rajouta devant son air confus **« Elle aime avoir raison »**

**Damon **ne sachant s'il était sérieux ou pas : **« Tu veux que je me soumette … ? »**

**Klaus** ironiquement : **« Bonne chance ! »**

Klaus regarda sur un air amusé son ami qui, malgré qu'il fût mécontent, retourna à sa tâche et cacha sa tête dans l'armoire. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du levier, ayant une idée en tête. Le blond attendit quelques secondes pour savoir si son camarade l'avait remarqué, mais non. Tendant sa main, il attrapa le robinet puis le tourna d'un coup laissant couler lot à flot. Klaus disparut presque aussi tôt et quelques secondes plus tard il entendit Damon crier, signe que sa blague a réussit.

Il revient sur ses pas et vit Damon se relever et fermer le robinet. Le brun se retourna, le haut complètement mouillé. Klaus lui sourit amicalement puis le laissa se débrouiller tout seul partant dans le hall.

**Klaus** l'appela-t-il : **« Jérémy on y va ! »**

**Jérémy** descendant rapidement les escaliers : **« J'arrive ! »**

Pendant ce temps, Damon, entièrement trempé, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya le visage. Sur que les tuyaux étaient débouchés, il les referma puis se lava les mains, tentant d'être le plus propre possible pour récupérer leur argent.

Il sortit de la cuisine à la recherche d'Elena. Elle n'était dans aucune pièce du rez-de-chaussée, alors il monta à l'étage. Il l'a trouva dans son endroit favoris : son balcon. Ne voulant pas déranger voyant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, il toqua contre la porte vitrée du balcon.

**Elena **apercevant l'employé **: « Damon, quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

**Damon : « Non rien de ça » **puis il rajouta faisant quelques pas vers elle **« Je suis venue pour l'argent »**

**Elena : « Suis-moi » **elle se leva puis changea de pièce suivit de près par le beau ténébreux **« Combien tu veux exactement ? Je ne connais pas les contrats que vous avez passé avec mon père »**

**Damon : « Fais moi deux chèques de 250 euro, ça fera l'affaire » **puis il lui demanda remarquant qu'elle écrivait exactement la somme qu'il lui avait donné **« Tu as suffisamment confiance en moi pour ça ? »**

**Elena **referma le chéquier après avoir en avoir rempli deux puis lui fit face **: « Tu insinues que je dois me méfier de toi ? »**

**Damon : « A toi de voir »**

**Elena** agita les deux chèques en l'air puis les enleva lorsqu'il voulut les attraper **: « Je dois écrire le nom du bénéficiaire avant »**

**Damon **désirant laisser leur secret intact **: « Te casses pas la tête avec ça, je m'en charge »**

**Elena : « J'insiste » **puis elle poursuivit ayant comprise le truc **« Ce n'est pas vous les bénéficiaires n'est ce pas ? »**

**Damon **sèchement n'aimant pas qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires **: « Cela ne te regarde pas »**

**Elena **lui donnant les chèques **: « Je suis de nature plutôt curieuse » **

Damon se tut pendant quelques secondes, observant attentivement la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui de la tête aux pieds. Etat-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Jusqu'au était-elle capable pour découvrir leur secret ? Damon, fit un pas supplémentaire, se retrouvant extrêmement près de la belle brune. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait bouger, ne voulant montrer qu'ils étaient plus faibles que l'autre.

**Damon **la prévient-il menaçant **: « Je n'aime pas les fouineuses » **puis il poursuivit d'un air dangereux **« Mêle toi de tes affaires Guilbert » **

**Elena **n'aimant pas recevoir des ordres **: « Tu ne vas pas me dire quoi faire »**

**Damon **sur le même ton **: « Je te préviens Elena. Occupe-toi de ce qui te concerne » **

Ainsi, Damon préféra arrêter les hostilités, s'éloigna de la Guilbert puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

_Parc de la ville,_

Pov Externe

Klaus arrêta la voiture sur un parking puis avec Jérémy, ils arrivèrent au parc déjà remplis d'enfants. Le petit était tellement excité qu'il courrait partout dans tous les sens, enchaînant les balançoires et les toboggans sans arrêt. Alors qu'il était assis sur un banc observant les faits et gestes de son petit protégé, ce dernier vient le rejoindre.

**Klaus **regardant le petit **: « Alors est ce que tu t'amuses ? »**

**Jérémy **plein de vie **: « Oui c'est génial ! Il faut revenir ici demain, et après demain, et après après demain et … »**

**Klaus** le coupant ayant compris ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre **: « Oui j'ai compris, on reviendra quand tu voudras Jérémy »**

**Jérémy : « Est-ce qu'on pourra emmener Elena et Kol avec nous ? » **Lui demanda-t-il voulant s'amuser avec sa sœur et son copain

**Klaus **le rassura-t-il **: « On prendra qui tu veux avec nous »**

**Jérémy : « Damon aussi ? »**

**Klaus **souriant face à l'innocence du petit **: « Si tu lui demande gentiment il ne pourra pas te dire non »** puis il rajouta lorsqu'il vit l'état du pantalon du petit **« Regarde toi, tu es tout sale »**

**Jérémy **essuyant d'enlever les grosses tâches en frottant son pantalon au niveau des genoux **: « Ce n'est pas grave, maman et papa ne sont pas là ils ne pourront pas me gronder »**

**Klaus **passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les débrouiller des petites saletés **: « T'es un petit malin toi ! » **il remarqua le soudain changement de comportement chez le petit Guilbert et lui demanda **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un t'as blessé ? »**

**Jérémy : « Non, je suis triste » **Lui avoua-t-il regardant le sol en face de lui

**Klaus : « Pourquoi ? Si tu veux je peux aller jouer avec toi sur la balançoire » **Proposa-t-il n'aimant pas le voir dans cet état surtout qu'il avait développé de l'affection pour lui

**Jérémy **secouant la tête négativement **: « Je suis triste parce que papa et maman me manquent »**

**Klaus **descendant du banc pour se mettre à croupi devant le Guilbert et se retrouver face à lui** : « Jérémy regarde, plus qu'une nuit, une petite nuit et ils vont arriver juste avant que tu ailles te coucher »**

**Jérémy **toujours aussi triste à cause de ses parents **: « Mais papa va devoir aller travailler et maman aussi, ils sont presque jamais à la maison »**

**Klaus **se tut ne sachant quoi lui répondre **: « … »**

**Jérémy **retrouvant le sourire **: « Mais tu sais quoi ? Kol a vu lui aussi que j'étais triste, alors il m'a fait une clé du bureau de papa. Comme ça quand papa me manque, je vais dans son bureau »**

**Klaus **surpris par cette nouvelle **: « Ton père il le sait ? »**

**Jérémy **secouant à nouveau la tête **: « Non il ne peut pas, sinon il sera très fâché » **puis il lui murmura à l'oreille **« C'est un secret »**

**Klaus : « Crois moi, ton père ne saura jamais que tu as cette clé » **il sourit à l'enfant puis poursuivit **« On fait la course jusqu'à la balançoire ? »**

Le petit gamin descendit tout de suite du banc et se mit à courir en rigolant en direction de la balançoire libre la plus proche. Klaus attendit quelques secondes pour lui donner de l'avance avant de courir après lui mais restant toujours derrière lui, le laissant gagner. Jérémy, en tant que vainqueur, s'assit sur la balançoire et attendit que Klaus le pousse, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

_La voila notre pass d'entrée, pensa Klaus, qui aurait cru que Kol était la solution à notre problème ? Je me demande combien de copie il a, et de quelle pièce … ? _

* * *

_Résidence principale des Guilbert,_

Pov Externe

Aujourd'hui, le cuisinier avait préparé un gâteau qu'il avait fait gouter à toutes les personnes de la maison. Mais manque de solidarité, il avait laissé à Damon toute la vaisselle à faire, sans compter les assiettes et les couvercles, tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. L'un des nombreux paradoxes de cette énorme maison c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun lave-vaisselle. Ils sont, la plupart du temps, huit à neuf personnes dans la maison tout au long de la journée : les quatre Guilbert, Kol, le cuisinier, deux employés (en ce moment Damon et Klaus) et souvent un jardinier. Comment on peut ne pas avoir de machine avec autant de monde ?!

Préférant agir plutôt que se plaindre, Damon se mit à laver les assiettes une à une, puis il enchaina avec les couvercles et enfin le reste. Après une vingtaine de minute, il sortit de la cuisine puis lorsqu'il vit la jeune Guilbert entrer dans la pièce par l'autre coté, il retourna sur ses pas, prêt à nettoyer à nouveau.

Cependant, cette dernière, même si elle l'avait remarqué, au lieu de lui confier cette tâche, avait posé son assiette dans le levier et avait allumé l'eau. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle la nettoya et la rangea à sa place, puis elle se retourna et vit Damon adosser contre un plan de travail, à quelques pas d'elle.

**Damon **sur un ton calme mettant les évènements d'il y a quelques heures entre parenthèses :** « Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça »**

**Elena **répliqua-t-elle simplement **: « Je sais »**

**Damon **se moquant d'elle ouvertement** : « Pourquoi tu l'as fait dans ce cas ? Tu viens quand même de désobéir à tes parents quand même »**

**Elena **défendant ses décisions et ses intérêts **: « Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, je ne suis la marionnette de personne. Je prends mes décisions seules même si mes parents sont contre » **puis elle lui rajouta voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu **« Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger Damon, tu ne me connais pas »**

**Damon **lui rappela-t-il avec un goût amer dans la bouche **: « Tu ne me connais pas non plus, pourtant ça ne t'as pas empêché de m'analyser »**

**Elena : « J'ai dépassé les bornes c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette histoire non plus » **puis elle poursuivit voyant qu'il attendait quelque chose de sa part **« Si tu t'attends à des excuses alors tu peux oublier »**

**Damon **sûr de lui **: « De ta part Guilbert, je ne veux rien »**

**Elena **marchant vers lui jusqu'à ne laisser que un pas entre eux **: « Qui est ce que tu es en train de convaincre ? Moi … ou toi ? »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « Ne te crois pas si désirable »** Lui répondit-il copiant mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée

Cette fois-ci, c'est la jeune Guilbert qui mit un terme à leur discussion plus ou moins normale. Elle sortit d'un coté, Damon sortit de l'autre. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il aurait largement préféré suivre Elena lorsqu'à peine sortit de la pièce, il entra dans le champ de vision de Kol.

**Kol : « Ah Damon, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé » **Lui dit-il tout en lui montrant une clochette qu'il agita dans la main

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils **: « Une clochette » **puis il le regarda dans les yeux **« Tu l'as gagné dans un menu enfant et tu viens maintenant me montrer ton cadeau ? »**

**Kol : « J'adore ton sens de l'humour » **puis il poursuivit sachant que ce qu'il va lui dire va l'énerver **« A chaque fois que tu vas entendre ce bruit » **il secoua la cloche **« Ca veut dire que je t'appelle »**

Le beau brun ne le prit absolument pas au sérieux et abandonna Kol seul dans le salon. Mais à peine il avait fait quelques pas, qu'il entendit les bruits de la clochette raisonner à travers les pièces. Il revient sur ses pas et aperçut Kol souriant innocemment.

**Damon **ne réalisant pas qu'il l'avait vraiment fait **: « Sérieusement ? »**

**Kol **innocemment **: « Quoi ? J'ai besoin de tes services »**

**Damon **désespéré par ce morveux **: « Parle »**

**Kol **s'asseyant devant la télévision du salon **: « J'ai besoin de ta compagnie »**

**Damon **avec une grimace sur le visage **: « Encore ?! »**

**Kol **lui avoua-t-il sarcastiquement (ou pas …) **: « Je te l'ai dis, j'aime ton sens de l'humour » **puis il poursuivit quand il vit son compagnon s'asseoir sur le canapé **« J'ai trouvé d'ancienne cassette vidéo quand j'étais en colonie avec Elena »**

**Damon **sarcastiquement **: « Tu te sens nostalgique »**

**Kol **répliqua-t-il **: « Non, j'aime juste te narguer »**

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que le morveux avait appuyé sur la touche « Play », laissant des images défiler sur l'écran.

La première vidéo était une sorte de vidéo-présentation du camp de colonie. L'instructeur présentait les lieux, les quelques bâtiments ainsi que le territoire où les enfants pouvaient aller. De plus, on pouvait voir que ce camp se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt, dans une zone assez montagneuse. Les secondes puis les minutes passèrent, et Damon se perdit dans ses pensées.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Quelques parts en forêts,_

_Pov Externe_

_Le jeune homme, avec son sac rempli de pommes, continua de longer la route. Après quelques heures de marche rapide, tout en surveillant ses arrières, il tomba sur un passage qui disparaissait dans la forêt. La nuit allait tomber dans point longtemps, il était temps de se poser et de trouver un abri pour y dormir. _

_Damon changea alors de direction et entra dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il suivit son chemin une bonne vingtaine de minute, attendant d'être suffisamment éloigné de la route pour prendre une pause. Il but un coup, dévora deux voir trois pommes avant de se frayer un passage parmi les arbres robustes, ne sachant pas ce qu'il va lui arriver plus loin. _

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

_Résidence principale des Guilbert,_

Pov Externe

Lorsque Damon revient à lui, Kol mettait en marche une autre cassette. Cette fois-ci, les vidéos montraient essentiellement Elena et Kol lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, âgés d'une bonne dizaine d'année, avec d'autre enfants de leur âge. Ils se filmaient à tour de rôle en train de faire diverses activités comme du tir à l'arc, de la course d'orientation, des feux de camps, des spectacles et autres.

Le ténébreux se rendit compte maintenant à quel point Kol était connecté à Elena. Ils se connaissaient depuis environ dix ans, voir même plus. Leur complicité est flagrante sur tous les passages des vidéos qu'il voyait défiler devant ses yeux. Quand l'un faisait mal quelque chose, l'autre corrigea son erreur pour qu'il réussisse, et vice-versa. De même pour la course d'orientation, ils se complétaient parfaitement : l'un s'occupait de la boussole et de trouver la direction, tandis que le deuxième menait les troupes et trouvait les balises.

Il se permit même de sourire à quelques moments quand il vit Elena en train d'essayer d'empêcher Kol de faire une bêtise : faire peur à un autre élève au beau milieu de la nuit, mettre de la chantilly sur le visage d'un instructeur. Mais elle n'arrivait jamais de le convaincre. Pire encore ! Elle se laissait corrompre et l'aidait dans sa mission !

Regarder ces vidéos permit à Damon de voir une autre facette d'Elena. Enfin la comprendre. Peut être que, tout compte fait, elle était sincère quand elle disait que ses parents ne la contrôlaient pas ?

**Kol **le sortant de sa rêverie **: « Tu es toujours là ? Ou tu préfères continuer de mater ma copine ? »**

**Damon **ne répondant pas à sa remarque **: « C'était la dernière vidéo ? »**

**Kol : « Oui mais ne change pas de sujet »**

**Damon : « Dieu merci ! » **S'exclama-t-il tout en se levant et contournant le canapé pour partir

Premièrement, Kol avait prévu de le laisser partir. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena était en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi dans la pièce d'à coté, il ne put se retenir et bondit de sa place pour bloquer le passage à Damon.

**Kol **d'un air sérieux **: « Damon on doit parler »**

**Damon **ayant plus qu'assez de voir sa tête **: « Cet air sérieux ne te vas pas du tout »**

**Kol **accentuant bien sur le prénom de sa copine **: « A propos d'Elena »**

Comme prévu, la fille Guilbert lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom se tendit puis s'approcha lentement de la pièce où ils se trouvaient sans pour autant les interrompre, pensant que personne ne l'avait vu.

**Damon **ennuyé **: « Des problèmes au paradis ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour parler de ça »**

**Kol **prenant un air sérieux **: « Je vais te poser une question et tu vas me répondre franchement : Est-ce que tu aurais tenté quoique ce soit avec Elena, si je n'avais pas été là ? »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le morveux **: « Tu as peur que je puisse te la voler ? »**

**Kol **ne désirant pas cramer sa réelle identité encore **: « Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas créer … » **il fit la moue avant de dire **« … des problèmes. Tu vois le truc » **

**Damon **le rassura-t-il **: « Même si j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, elle m'est hors d'atteinte. Tu peux être tranquille »**

**Kol **fronçant les sourcils **: « Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a quoi moi qui te retiens ? »**

**Damon **sûr de lui et de son charme **: « Non, si j'aurais voulu, elle aurait déjà été mienne »**

**Kol **confus **: « Explique moi alors parce que là je suis un peu perdu » **il marqua une pause avant de récapituler la situation **« Tu la veux, mais tu la prends pas et, pour une fois, ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Alors où est le problème ? » **

Ayant entendu plus qu'elle n'aura du, Elena décida que c'était le moment ou jamais d'intervenir dans leur conversation. Après la question que Kol venait de poser à Damon, le jeune brune fut surprise par celle-ci et voulut lui le faire comprendre.

**Elena **ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se mêlait de sa « relation » avec Damon **: « Kol !? Qu'est ce qui te prend !? » **

**Kol **faisant semblant d'être gêné alors qu'au contraire il jubilait **: « Oh Elena t'es là »**

**Damon **s'éclipsant **: « J'ai du boulot, je vous laisse papoter » **

Elena voulut l'empêcher de partir en l'appelant plusieurs fois mais Damon ne se retourna même pas et s'enfuit de la pièce, littéralement. Elle voulut le suivre tout de suite mais elle se souvient de cet idiot de Kol qui la regardait.

**Elena **lui jetant un regard noir **: « Tu peux m'expliquer ? »**

**Kol **il se jeta sur le canapé** : « J'avais besoin de réponse, et je les ai eu » **puis il continua **« Si tu me demandes, je suis plutôt fier de toi » **il croisa ses doigts et regarda la jeune Guilbert **« C'était … intéressant »**

**Elena : « Embarrassant » **puis elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit la menace du petit doigt **« Ne recommence plus ça » **

**Kol **la voyant partir **: « Où vas-tu ? »**

**Elena **sans donner plus de précision **: « Parler à Damon » **

Feignant qu'il est, Kol ne fit rien du tout pour la retenir de le laisser. Au contraire, il avait hâte qu'Elena parle à Damon à propos de ce qu'il avait du par rapport à elle. Car, de toute façon, elle viendrait tout lui raconter après : peut importe l'issue de leur entretien.

Elena le regarda une dernière fois comme pour qu'il lui donne du courage pour ce qu'i l'attendait. Il l'incita à y aller en agitant ses mains vers l'avant comme pour la pousser à y aller.

Elle le trouva en train de faire … et bien … en faite rien du tout … Rien de concret en tout cas, suffisamment pour qu'on pense qu'il est occupé et qu'il ne faut pas déranger. Mais elle ne c'était pas faite avoir.

**Elena : « Damon ! » **L'appela-t-elle pour qu'il se retourne

**Damon **ne lui adressant aucun intérêt** : « Ouais ? »**

**Elena **ne tournant pas autour du pot** : « Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais pourquoi je suis là »**

**Damon **sarcastiquement** : « Eclaire moi »**

**Elena **ne supportant pas son comportement de gamin **: « Arrête de faire l'enfant ! » **elle prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer et lui demanda **« Pourquoi tout ça ? Dans quel but ? » **

**Damon **lui rappela-t-il sa promesse **: « Je t'ai prévenu, tu voulais la guerre, tu l'as »**

**Elena **comprit-elle avec un air … déçue ?** : « Tu as menti »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « J'imagine qu'on le saura jamais »**

**Elena : « Tu crois que je succomberais si facilement à ton soi-disant charme si Kol n'était pas là ? » **Demanda-t-elle espérant une réponse plus ou moins sincère

**Damon **entendant une sonnerie provenant de la maison **: « Sauvé par le gong »** puis il rajouta voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas **« Le téléphone ne va pas sonner éternellement tu sais » **

**Elena **le maudissant **: « Ce n'est pas fini Damon »**

**Damon **avec son air 'damoniaque' **: « J'ai hâte »**

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Tout d'abord désolée pour cette attente :/ Je viens de finir ma semaine d'exam et j'ai pas pu m'avancer dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres : vu que je préfère toujours avoir quelques chapitres d'avance j'ai préféré ne pas poster celui-là la semaine dernière.

Bref trêve de bavardage :p

Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Des flash-back ? De la relation Damon et Klaus ? Des passages Delena ? De leur petite guerre déclarée ? :p A qui ou à quoi Damon et Klaus donnent leur argent ? Des petites idées ? De la petite clé de Jérémy ? ) De la discussion « sérieuse » entre Kol et Damon ? A votre avis, à quoi joue Kol ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews encore une fois ! :D

Bon weekend et à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5 – Dimanche, Weekend tant espé

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Lilly – __Merci pour ton review ! __ Et oui Kol a eu son petit mot à dire même s'il n'était au courant de rien :p Ne t'en fais pas, c'était fais exprès ) La relation Damon/Elena/Kol va être claire à partir de ce chapitre ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! _

_Lauriane – __Merci pour ton review ! __ Moi pareil j'aime trop quand ils se cherchent et se chamaillent à chaque fois ! J'espère que ma fiction va continuer dans ce sens :D Ce n'est pas fini entre ces deux là je peux te l'assurer ) Bonne lecture ! _

_Mure-Framboise – __Merci pour ton review ! __ Embêter Damon c'est le jeu favoris de Kol :p J'aime aussi quand Damon et Elena se font la guerre alors je vais le faire durer le plus longtemps possible ) Bonne lecture ! _

_Abbyfalls345 – __Merci pour ton review ! __ On saura plus tard pourquoi Kol traine chez les Guilbert mais chaque chose en son temps ) Cool ne serait pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé mais tu verras par toi-même ! Kol et ses délires hein :p C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre mais là la relation Damon/Elena/Kol va s'éclaircir ) Klaroline est prévue je te rassure ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Chapitre 5 – Dimanche, Weekend tant espéré_

* * *

_Chez les Guilbert, _

Pov Externe

Hier, n'ayant pas trouvé le temps de parler à son camarade à cause des nombreuses tâches et à cause de l'épuisement, Klaus n'a pas pu partager sa grande nouvelle. Alors dès qu'il trouva quelques minutes aujourd'hui, il fonça à la recherche de Damon pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il le trouva, sans difficulté, près de la piscine, en train de nettoyer celle-ci.

**Klaus **l'appela-t-il **: « Damon ! »**

**Damon **ne se retournant même pas vers lui **: « Je suis occupé »**

**Klaus **s'approchant de lui **: « Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te dire »**

**Damon : « Soit tu veux de l'aide pour occuper Jérémy, soit ce n'est tout simplement pas intéressant » **Lui dit-il arrêtant pendant quelques secondes de nettoyer

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin **: « Si je te dis que ça a un rapport avec notre petite mission, ça va changer quelque chose ? »**

**Damon **soudainement très intéressé **: « Qu'est ce que t'as ? »**

**Klaus **lui expliqua-t-il le début de son plan **: « Jérémy a le double des clés du bureau de Grayson. On les pique, on rentre, on efface et on remet tout à sa place et personne ne se doute de rien »**

**Damon **avoua-t-il le regardant enfin **: « Tu as réussit à m'intriguer »**

**Klaus **poursuivit-il ses explications **: « Il la cache dans une petite boîte rouge sous son lit avec ses petits objets perso » **puis il rajouta après avoir remarqué le regard assez surpris et perplexe de son ami **« Quoi ? Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment »**

**Damon **surtout très flemmard **: « Si tu sais où elle est, va la chercher comme je te l'ai dis, je suis occupé à nettoyer une piscine dans laquelle je ne pourrais pas nager »**

**Klaus **regardant aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un ne les écoutait pas **: « Je n'ai pas pu, tu l'as peut être pas remarqué mais Jérémy me préfère à toi et c'est avec moi qu'il veut jouer »**

**Damon **pas du tout surpris par ça** : « Rien d'étonnant, tu n'as pas la même expérience que moi concernant les gosses » **puis il rajouta, l'air pensant, tout en prenant appui sur le balai de piscine** « Mon frère était un idiot de première classe »**

**Klaus **fier de lui **: « Expérience ou pas, je suis meilleur que toi » **arriva-t-il derrière lui puis tapota sur ses épaules **« On passe à l'action cette nuit, alors il faut que tu te démène pour la trouver avant »**

A contre cœur, Damon fut forcer d'accepter la mission tandis que Klaus, satisfait, sourit. Afin de le remercier de sa très bonne collaboration, et aussi permettre à Damon de profiter un peu de la piscine, il poussa le beau brun avant de s'éloigner pour éviter les éclaboussures. Damon, entièrement trempé, refit surface et tenta d'éclabousser Klaus mais ce dernier était déjà partit même s'il pouvait encore l'entendre rigoler et se moquer de lui.

Damon se ressaisit, s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine avant de se relever complètement. Il faisait beau et chaud, les parents n'étaient pas là, et il était complètement mouillé. Alors autant en profiter. Comme hier sur le toi, il enleva son t-shirt et le balança sur un transat pour qu'il sèche un minimum, n'ayant pas vraiment de le remettre de toute la journée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Elena décida de sortir de la maison du coté de la terrasse. Lorsque son regard croisa Damon en train d'enlever son haut, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne devrait. Puis, quand il se retourna, elle décida d'aller le voir pour finir leur discussion de la vieille qu'il avait fuit.

**Elena **arrivant face à lui **: « Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ne sont pas là que tu peux te permettre de faire ce que tu veux » **

**Damon **la taquina-t-il à propos de son manque de vêtement** : « Comme si ma tenue vous gênait Guilbert » **puis il continua finissant son nettoyage **« Je profite de l'absence de tes parents » **lui dit-il après avoir posé le balai par terre **« Tu devrais en faire pareil, organise une fête ou un truc du genre, soit fun quoi »**

**Elena **lui lança-t-elle une pique **: « Je préfère rien organiser tant qu'il y aura un des employés qui se comportera comme un idiot irresponsable et immature »**

**Damon **demanda-t-il sarcastiquement **: « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça me concerne ? » **

**Elena **appréciant ce premier geste **: « Tu te sens visé, c'est déjà un bon début »**

**Damon **ennuyé **: « Epargne moi tes leçons de morales et dis moi plutôt ce que tu me veux pour qu'en finisse »**

**Elena **tout comme lui voulant mettre fin à leurs disputes **: « Arrête d'être aussi arrogant et froid ça serait bien »**

**Damon **roulant des yeux **: « Impossible, c'est ce qui fait mon charme »**

**Elena **faisant semblant que ça l'a dérange pour de vrai **: « Arrête de me draguer l'air de rien et laisse tomber ce truc que tu fais avec tes yeux, c'est tout ce que je demande »**

**Damon **accepta-t-il **: « C'est d'accord. Mais à une condition » **puis il continua sur sa lancée **« Tu arrêtes de jouer avec moi, parce que les plans à 3 ce n'est pas mon délire »**

**Elena **perdue face à sa demande **: « De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »**

**Damon : « Je ne suis pas stupide Elena, alors fait moi plaisir, retourne voir ton copain et laisse moi tranquille » **Lui dit-il commençant à partir

**Elena **l'empêchant de s'en aller **: « Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais tu fais erreur, je n'ai pas de copain »**

**Damon **sarcastiquement **: « Tu l'as déjà oublié ? Le pauvre il était tellement amoureux de toi » **il tourna la tête sur le coté puis aperçut cette fameuse personne **« Tient le voilà, **_**ton copain**_** »**

Complètement désorientée, Elena regarda dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Damon pour voir son, apparemment, copain. Mais elle ne fut pas du tout surprise lorsqu'elle vit Kol avancer vers eux avec un sourire faussement innocent. Il lui a encore fait ce coup là …

**Kol **claquant des mains **: « Bravo ! Vous avez enfin découvert mon terrible secret ! »**

**Damon : « Ta peur du noir n'est pas un secret depuis longtemps »**

**Elena **perdant patience **: « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! »**

**Kol **voulant narguer son employé jusqu'au bout **: « Je me suis présenté comme ton petit copain de longue date, tout simplement »**

**Elena **le disputant agacée par ses bêtises répétées **: « Tu n'as pas fais ça, pas encore Kol ! »**

**Kol **pouffant de rire **: « Désolée Elena, mais quand j'ai vu Damon regarder tes photos pendant des heures avant ton retour, c'était beaucoup trop tentant pour ne rien faire »**

**Damon **n'arrivant pas à suivre leur conversation qui visiblement c'est déjà produite **: « D'accord là c'est moi qui est perdu »**

**Elena **reprit-elle dès le début pour être clair **: « Kol s'est fait passé pour mon copain pendant tout ce temps, encore une fois »**

**Kol **se retenant de rire **: « Mais je t'assure que ça valait le coup, rien n'est plus drôle à voir que la tête de Damon quand il est jaloux » **puis il rajouta trouvant une excuse pour s'éclipser **« Je sens que si je ne pars pas dans la seconde je vais me prendre une raclé alors je vous dis bonne chance les tourtereaux ! »**

Avant même que Damon puisse réagir pour attraper ce petit morveux et lui faire passer un sale moment, cette vermine était déjà trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne.

**Damon : « Je vais lui faire regretter sa blague » **Déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à sa poursuite

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

_Résidence principale,_

Pov Externe

Après que Kol ait réussit à fuir Damon, il rejoignit la maison et partit dans le salon où il trouva Klaus avec Jérémy en train de discuter. Le petit dès qu'il l'aperçut, ramassa quelque chose et courut pour le lui montrer.

**Jérémy **lui tendant une enveloppe **: « Kol regarde ! »**

**Kol **observant la lettre **: « Une carte d'anniversaire … Je suis invité ? »**

**Jérémy : « Mais nan c'est pour moi ça » **il reprit l'objet avant de lui montrer du doigt **« Regarde il y a mon prénom et pas le tien »**

**Kol **sachant qu'il faudrait aller acheter quelque chose dans un magasin **: « Tu sais ce que tu vas lui offrir à ton ami ? »**

**Jérémy **secouant la tête de droit à gauche **: « Ce n'est pas un ami » **puis il se corrigea **« Il est arrivé dans la classe la semaine dernière alors il a invité tout le monde pour se faire des amis »**

**Kol** **: « Et tu l'aimes bien ? » **Lui demanda-t-il s'intéressant à la vie du petit qu'il considère comme son petit frère

**Jérémy : « Il est gentil » **puis il poursuivit après s'être assis sur le canapé en face de Klaus **« Mais je ne sais pas si ça va être un ami ou un très bon ami »**

**Kol **s'asseyant à son tour **: « Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce genre de chose à l'avance »**

**Jérémy **se tournant vers un des employés de la famille **: « Est-ce que tu savais que Damon était gentil quand tu l'as rencontré Klaus ? »**

**Klaus **ne détaillant pas **: « Non, mais j'ai joué avec lui plusieurs fois, et après j'ai su que ça allait devenir un très bon ami »**

**Kol **curieux **: « Comment vous vous êtes rencontré tous les deux d'ailleurs ? Parce que vous ne faites définitivement pas parti de la même famille » **puis il continua pour s'expliquer tout en le taquinant **« Lui il n'a aucun charme, et toi … tu as autre chose mais ça reste terrible quand même »**

**Klaus **déballa-t-il rapidement **: « J'avais à peu près ton âge Jérémy quand je l'ai rencontré, pour mon anniversaire j'ai invité plusieurs personnes de ma classe et Damon aussi » **il marqua une pause comme pour réfléchir à une suite **« On a beaucoup joué ensemble, on a parlé, rigolé et quand mon anniversaire c'est fini et que les parents de Damon sont venu le chercher, je savais que je voulais le revoir »**

**Jérémy **innocemment **: « Pour jouer encore plus avec lui ? »**

**Klaus **acquiesça-t-il** : « C'est ça »**

**Jérémy : « Bah moi j'espère qu'avec Adrien on va devenir aussi bon ami que toi avec Damon ! » **Cria-t-il à travers la pièce avant de courir à l'étage à la recherche d'idée pour un cadeau qui plairait à son camarade de classe

**Kol **demanda-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse** : « C'était faux n'est ce pas ? »**

Pour simple réponse, Klaus resta silencieux alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage, confirmant ainsi les suppositions de Kol. Le blond se leva sans rien dire et repartit finir son travail, se remémorant à l'occasion sa véritable rencontre avec Damon.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Quelques jours après son départ, Damon était toujours en train de tourner en rond dans la forêt. Il avait épuisé son stock de pommes, mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas parti très loin, le beau brun était revenu plusieurs fois dans les champs pour s'approvisionner à nouveau. En gros, il n'a pas beaucoup avancé. _

_Aujourd'hui, Damon avait l'intention de rejoindre une ville, et, pour aller plus vite, trouver quelqu'un sur une route principale qui voudrait l'emmener en voiture. Il regroupa ses affaires et commença à marcher en direction de la route la plus proche._

_Après quelques heures de marche, au loin, il put enfin apercevoir la route principale qui, s'il ne s'était pas trompé de direction, conduisait à un petit village. Mais lorsqu'il voulut accélérer pour avoir plus de chance de tomber sur une voiture, il vit une ombre se déplacé à l'extrémité de la forêt. _

_Il s'arrêta net, puis observa cette ombre et aperçut un homme de son âge se frayer un chemin parmi les arbres, sur ses gardes. Pensant qu'il était dans la même situation que lui, Damon partit à sa poursuite. Le brun le perdu de vue assez rapidement, mais quand il voulut revenir sur ses pas, la personne se trouva derrière lui. _

… _**: « Pourquoi tu me suis ? » **__Demanda-t-il d'un ton extrêmement froid _

_**Damon **__surpris par le ton qu'employait le jeune homme __**: « J'ai cru que tu étais perdu alors je … »**_

… _le coupant __**: « Je ne suis pas perdu, c'est toi qui l'est » **__puis il continua ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se défendre __**« Je t'ai vu sur la route tout à l'heure, le village que tu pensais trouver a été abandonné depuis quelques mois. J'en conclu que tu es le seul qui es perdu ici »**_

_**Damon **__vexé de s'être fait découvert si vite __**: « Si tu connais tout si bien, pourquoi tu es encore là ? »**_

… _**: « J'ai des trucs à régler ici » **__Dit-il méfiant_

_**Damon **__voyant qu'il l'abandonnait ici __**: « Tu vas où ? »**_

… _**: « Nulle part »**_

_**Damon **__commençant à le suivre __**: « Je viens avec toi »**_

… _**: «Non ! » **__l'arrêta-t-il tout de suite puis rajouta voyant que le brun était complètement perdu voir même désespéré __**« Bon je vais être gentil, je t'autorise à passer la nuit dans mon abri, mais après tu pars loin d'ici »**_

_**Damon : « C'est où ? »**_

… _**: « Continue tout droit, tu y arriveras dans une quinzaine de minute. Je te rejoindrais plus tard »**_

_**Damon **__commençant les présentations __**: «Damon » **_

_**Klaus **__l'observant une dernière fois avant de partir __**: « Pour toi, ça sera Klaus » **_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

_Devant la piscine des Guilbert,_

Pov Externe

Alors que le beau ténébreux allait l'abandonner pour se mettre à la poursuite du blagueur Kol, la Guilbert l'empêcha, sentant qu'il fallait mettre des choses aux claires.

**Elena **le retenant **: « Damon attends ! »**

**Damon **pas du tout pressé **: « Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ? »**

**Elena **déterminée **: « Si on ne la fait pas maintenant, elle n'arrivera jamais » **puis elle lui demanda lorsqu'il se résolu à rester **« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu étais si froid avec moi ? »**

**Damon **sincèrement **: « Oui »**

**Elena **curieuse **: « Pourquoi ? »**

**Damon **lui expliqua-t-il **: « Pour moi tu jouais sur deux tableaux à la fois, tu étais la copine de Kol, et en même temps tu flirtais avec moi » **voyant qu'elle allait sûrement le contredire il continua **« Allez Elena, à la seconde où tes yeux se sont posés sur moi tu avais déjà prévu ton coup avec la robe » **

**Elena **rétorqua-t-elle rougissant légèrement **: « Tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne t'as pas plus »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire » **puis il rajouta la taquinant **« Mais ne te crois pas si désirable »**

**Elena **fière d'elle **: « Justement j'ai toutes les raisons pour le croire. De un, tu me trouves belle et de deux, tu me veux » **puis elle poursuivit ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter **« Ce sont tes mots donc ne les nies pas »**

**Damon **ne se laissant pas faire **: « Tu m'a faite des avances aussi »**

**Elena **baissant légèrement les yeux sur son torse bien sculpté **: « Physiquement, il n'y a rien à dire » **mais elle s'empressa de rajouter pour enlever le sourire en coin du visage de Damon **« Mais au niveau caractère … ce n'est pas terrible »**

**Damon **cachotier **: « C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore joué toutes mes cartes »**

**Elena **faisant quelques pas vers lui **: « Maintenant rien ne t'empêche de les sortir » **

**Damon **la taquina-t-il amusé et satisfait **: « J'hallucine ou tu viens clairement de me donner le feu vert ? » **

**Elena **hochant la tête **: « Ouais »**

Amusé par son comportement, Damon avec un sourire en coin se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune femme. Il fit quelques pas vers elle jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement collé à elle. Il la regarda attentivement et pencha la tête sur le coté pour pourvoir l'admirer d'un autre angle. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena se mordre la lèvre inférieure de manière très sexy, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Le beau brun avança son visage vers le sien avec une lenteur provocante. La belle brune remonta ses mains pour les poser sur ses abdominaux et puis les reposer sur le haut de son torse de dieu. Elena poussa Damon en arrière, tout en restant collé à lui, mais reculant légèrement à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il cru qu'elle lierait leurs lèvres enfin, elle s'éloigna avec un sourire puis poussa le beau brun dans la piscine qui se trouvait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il revient à la surface, Damon lui lança un regard haineux et surpris à la fois.

**Elena **justifiant son action tout en se retenant de rire **: « Désolé Damon, mais va falloir faire mieux que ça »**

**Damon** **: « Rejoins-moi dans ce cas » **Dit-il sur un air séducteur s'approchant du bord

**Elena **se baissant pour se retrouver plus près de lui **: « J'ai promis d'appeler une amie »**

**Damon **sarcastiquement **: « C'est quoi cette tendance des filles à s'appeler pour parler des garçons ? »**

**Elena **le taquina-t-il **: « Tu es inquiet que je parle de toi ? »**

**Damon **sûr de lui **: « Pas du tout, c'est évident que tu vas parler de moi » **puis il continua prenant appui sur le bord de la piscine pour gagner de la hauteur **« En bien j'espère »**

**Elena **riposta-t-elle **: « Il n'y pas grand-chose à dire en bien de toi » **elle s'éloigna de lui puis se retourna après avoir fait quelques pas **« Mais c'est bien parce que je préfère les mauvais garçons »**

* * *

_Dans la chambre d'Elena,_

Pov Externe

La belle Guilbert grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa son portable allongé sur le lit avant de composer le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

**Elena : « Allo Caroline ? »**

**Caroline **très contente **: « Salut Elena ! » **Puis elle poursuivit immédiatement **« J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter ! »**

**Elena **rigolant **: « J'ai passé toute une semaine avec toi Caro i peine deux jours »**

**Caroline **se justifia-t-elle **: « En deux jours il peut se passer beaucoup de chose ! »**

**Elena **avec un petit sourire en coin **: « J'ai aussi des choses intéressantes à te dire » **puis elle rajouta voyant que sa meilleure amie s'excitait **« Je peux te raconter ou je dois attendre que tu te calmes ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle amusée par son enthousiasme

**Caroline **se reprenant d'un coup **: « Raconte moi je suis prête ! »**

**Elena **commença-t-elle pour expliquer rapidement la situation **: « Mes parents ont engagé deux nouveaux employés. Bon pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un test mais ils s'en sortent plutôt bien pour l'instant. Il y en a qui … est à tomber » **

La jeune Guilbert tout en continuant de parler à son amie, marcha dans sa chambre puis se rapprocha d'une des fenêtres contre laquelle elle s'adossa et regarda ce qui se passait dehors. Son regard, comme attiré, tomba directement sur son employé préféré, Damon. Ce dernier venait de sortir de la piscine d'une manière terriblement sexy. Elle le vit se tourner vers elle et passer sa main dans ses cheveux dévoilant ainsi son torse sculptée à la perfection.

Elena se demanda s'il ne faisait pas ça pour la narguer, comme s'il savait qu'elle était là, et qu'elle le regardait. Elle eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle le vit faire son petit sourire en coin et lever les yeux vers elle et lui lancer un air qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

**Elena **s'éloignant rapidement de la fenêtre **: « Oh non … »**

**Caroline **inquiet et impatiente à la fois **: « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**Elena **se cachant le visage dans sa main **: « Il a remarqué que je le regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre » **puis elle dit après s'être laissée tomber sur le lit **« Je suis foutue, il ne va pas ma lâcher avec ça »**

**Caroline **ne comprenant pas leur foutue guerre **: « Pourquoi ne pas juste abandonner et faire ce que vous mourrez d'envie de faire ?! Vous embrassez ?! »**

**Elena **déterminée à gagner **: « Je ne veux pas lui donnez cette satisfaction »**

**Caroline **cria-t-elle dans le téléphone **: « Oouuuhh il risque de faire très chaud ! » **puis elle rajouta sans lui laisser le temps de répondre** « Faut absolument que je vois ça ! »**

**Elena : « Tu veux venir à la maison ? » **Demanda-t-elle connaissant déjà la réponse

**Caroline **excitée comme une puce **: « Bien sûr que oui ! Et vu comme tu m'as décrite l'ami de Damon, il a l'air pas mal non plus » **puis elle rajouta pour soutenir son amie dans sa bataille** « Mais je viens surtout pour t'encourager pour battre cet Apollon à son propre jeu ! » **

**Elena **murmura-t-elle à elle-même **: « Espérons juste que je ne craque pas avant que tu n'arrives »**

Les filles discutèrent encore des deux très beaux employés des Guilbert avant de se fixer une date pour la grande arrivée de Caroline Forbes.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans la soirée,_

Pov Externe

Tard dans la nuit, tout le monde était en train de dormir. Enfin …presque ! Klaus avança à pas de loup vers la maison suivit de près par Damon. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, ils vérifièrent une nouvelle fois qu'ils avaient les clés de bureau de Grayson. Ils vérifièrent encore si, comme prévu, tout le monde dormait et que les lumières étaient éteintes. A la queue leu-leu, ils gravirent les marches et se retrouvèrent en une seconde devant la fameuse porte.

Klaus passa sa tête pour voir rapidement s'il n'y avait pas de caméra ou autre, puis fit signe à Damon que le champ était libre avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Le blond se précipita sur le siège et s'assit en face de l'ordinateur de Grayson.

**Klaus **après démarré l'ordinateur **: « Trop facile, il n'y a même pas de mot de passe » **

**Damon : « Crie pas victoire trop vite »**

**Klaus : « Arrête d'être si pessimiste, tu vas nous apporter la poisse un jour » **puis il lui demanda ne détournant pas ses yeux de l'écran **« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »**

**Damon : « Rien sur nous, soit il n'a pas cherché soit il cache bien son jeu » **il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et lui dit avant de le laisser **« Je t'enferme, je m'occupe des clés et je t'attendrais en bas »**

Klaus entendit Damon fermer la porte puis des bruits de pas s'éloigner. A présent, il était seul dans la gueule du loup. Préférant ne pas perdre de temps, il pénétra la base de données du Sheriff et commença à chercher leur identité. Tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes, sans aucune difficulté, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait :

_Damon Salvatore – Porté disparu._

_Supprimer les données ? _

_Oui._

_Supprimé._

…

_Klaus Mickealson._

_Décédé._

Lorsqu'il vit son nom apparaître, il ne voulut même pas faire défiler la page pour voir les informations qu'il y trouverait. Décédé ? Il ne fut pas du tout surpris, son père a été malin ce fameux jour où Klaus Mickealson était déclaré mort. Mais cette vie, c'était son ancienne vie. Plus aucun lien avec le passé.

_Supprimer les données ?_

_Oui._

_Supprimé._

Voilà, le travail est fait. Maintenant Damon Salvatore et Klaus Mickealson n'existent plus.

* * *

Klaus éteignit alors l'ordinateur et remit tout à sa place pour ne pas que Grayson se doute de quelque chose. Il inspecta la pièce une dernière fois avant d'entendre un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna violemment mais ne fit rien. Le blond s'approcha alors de la fenêtre doucement, puis il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Damon en bas. Mais son soulagement disparu très vite lorsqu'il vit son ami pointer du doigt une voiture arriver vers la maison … Les Guilbert !

Ne perdant pas de temps, il attrapa la poignée de la fenêtre et la tourna. Il tenta l'action plusieurs fois mais elle refusa toujours de s'ouvrir. Pris de panique, il regarda attentivement la fenêtre et remarque une serrure.

Merde !

Ils n'avaient pas vérifié qu'il fallait une clé pour ouvrir la fenêtre ! Il était coincé ! Klaus se recula et commença à fouiller dans le bureau à la recherche de cette foutue clé, mais elle n'était nulle part.

Heureusement, la chance lui sourit lorsque ses yeux se pausèrent sur un trombone. Sans attendre, il l'attrapa et fonça vers la serrure. Dehors, il aperçut Damon aussi inquiet, paniqué et stressé que lui. Et il comprit que les Guilbert venaient de rentrer dans la maison. Il regarda une dernière fois le trombone avant de le rentrer dans la serrure.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Pov Externe_

_Etre patient n'était pas dans la nature de son père. Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, il en a eu la preuve. D'un coté, il le méritait, le petit garçon avait accumulé les bêtises depuis ce matin. Mais d'un autre, l'enfermer dans une pièce pour quelques heures à clé était exagéré pour une punition ! _

_Et dire qu'à la base, c'était sa mère qui les avait forcés à partir ici pour renouer le lien père et fils dans leur maison de vacances. Quelle ironie du sort ! _

_Le petit garçon, assis par terre, regarda attentivement la porte qui le tenait enfermé ici depuis bien trop longtemps. Refusant de passer une minute de plus dans cette pièce minuscule, il se leva déterminer et commença à donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Mais sans aucun succès, elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un centimètre. _

_Décidant de changer de tactique, il ramassa un trombone puis il l'enfonça dans la serrure pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Après plusieurs essais, l'idée d'abandonner lui vient à l'esprit mais lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit métallique, un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du petit garçon._

_Il sortit de la chambre et s'approcha de la pièce où se devrait se trouver son père pour lui montrer son petit succès et surtout pour l'enrager encore plus. Il fit quelques pas puis il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit que son créateur parlait, seul, de lui. _

_**Père : « Je trouverais un moyen de me débarrasser de toi mon petit, tu verras » **__puis la personne rajouta quelques secondes après __** « Ta pauvre mère n'arrive pas à voir les dégâts que tu causes à notre famille, c'est donc à moi d'agir »**_

_A l'entente de ça, le petit bonhomme se recula rapidement, surpris par les paroles de son père. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais à ce point ?! Décidé de rentrer chez lui rejoindre sa mère et sa fratrie pour tous leur raconter, il fit demi-tour et commença ç marché silencieusement en direction de la sortie. Mais dès qu'il pointa le bout de son nez en dehors de la maison, il entendit des bruits de pas et une voix crier. _

_**Père : « Klaus revient ici tout de suite ! » **_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

Comme dans son enfance, Klaus réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre grâce au magique trombone. Cependant il n'eut le temps de se réjouir qu'il entendit déjà des bruits de pas s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau et des clés pénétrer la serrure de cette dernière. Rapidement, il passa ses jambes à travers la fenêtre et lorsque la porte commença à s'ouvrir, Klaus disparut complètement de la pièce.

Grayson rentra dans son bureau et trembla légèrement à cause de la fenêtre ouvert. Il fut surprit de la voir ouvert, mais il n'y avait rien de suspect dans la pièce.

**Grayson **en conclut-il **: « Je dois sûrement avoir oublié de la fermer »**

Le père Guilbert s'avança, la ferma et la bloqua avec la clé qu'il portait toujours sur lui, comme celle de son bureau. Il regarda une dernière fois la pièce comme pour chercher un intrus, puis ferma la porte et partit se coucher.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :D

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ? Du passage ou plutôt encore des chamailleries entre Damon et Elena ? De la révélation de Kol ? :p (Vous vous en doutiez un peu ou pas ?) Du passage Kol/Jérémy/Klaus ? Du flash-back de la rencontre Damon/Klaus ? Ca sent le roussis pour l'un d'entre eux moi je vous le dis :/ De l'échec de Damon avec Elena ? :p Qui craquera en premier ? De la futur arrivée de Caroline ? De la mission ? C'était pas très développé j'avoue mais le plus important c'est ce que vous avez appris grâce à Klaus ;)

Un GROS MERCI pour tous vos reviews ! Ca fait super plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer ! :D

Bon weekend ou Bonne vacances pour certain(e)s ! :D (Perso j'ai encore 3 semaines de stage :'( ...)

Bisou ! :D


	7. Chapter 6 - Surprends moi

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Lilly – __Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! __ Il fallait bien qu'il y a plus d'obstacle entre Damon et Elena au début alors voilà Kol :p Va falloir attendre encore un peu pour Caro :/ en plus va falloir que je fasse plus de Klaroline car je me rend compte que dans la suite des chaps j'en ai pas prévu tant que ça. Merci et bonne lecture ! _

_Cinochie – __Merci pour ton review ! __ C'était le but :p Kol a encore pas mal de secret ) Caro si je me trompe pas arrive dans le chap 9 (j'ai déjà fait le détail de chaque chap) :D Bonne lecture ! _

_Nataliamine – __Merci pour ton review ! __ Klaus ne le ressent pas de le même façon :/ Nan aucune chance : Kol restera Kol ! ) Moi aussi j'en veux :p On verra ) Merci et bonne lecture ! _

_Lauriane – __Merci pour ton review ! __ Et oui la voie est libre maintenant pour Damon ! Mais pas tant que ça en faite : Elena va pas se laisser faire si facilement et j'ai envie de faire durer leur petite guerre :p Bisou ou pas dans ce chap ? A toi de voir :p Merci et bonne lecture ! _

_Mure-Framboise – __Merci pour ton review ! __ C'est qui qui va craquer en premier alors ? :p En tout cas ça ne sera pas pour maintenant … ou pas ) Caro est en train de faire ses bagages elle arrive elle arrive très prochainement pour Klaus ! :P Merci et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Chapitre 6 – Surprends moi_

* * *

_Maisonnette,_

Pov Externe

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent de très bonne humeur ce jour là. En effet, la veille, leur mission s'était déroulée à la perfection. Enfin, c'était un peu juste au niveau du timing. Le gros problème s'est qu'ils avaient oublié d'inspecteur la voie de sortie de Klaus : la fenêtre. Heureusement que ce dernier avait les mains habiles sinon ils auraient été foutu !

Avec Damon, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en discuter depuis leur réveil. Mais quelque chose tracassa le Mickealson, et le beau brun ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils sentant que c'est sérieux **: « Qu'est ce que t'as ? Des regrets ? »**

**Klaus **de but en blanc **: « J'avais l'occasion de savoir où se trouvait ma famille »**

**Damon **attendant la suite **: « Et ? »**

**Klaus : « J'ai tout effacé, je n'ai même pas regardé »**

**Damon **choqué **: « Quoi ?! Tu avais une occasion en or de revoir peut être ta famille, tes frères et sœurs, de rentrer chez toi et tu gaspille ta seule chance ?! »** Puis il continua ne comprenant pas son ami **« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »**

**Klaus **simplement **: « Ils ont en rien à faire de moi » **puis il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu sur l'ordinateur du Sheriff **« Je suis déclaré décéder Damon » **il poursuivit levant les yeux vers lui **« Voilà comment ma famille me considère, mort »**

**Damon **compatissant réellement son camarade **: « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Klaus »**

**Klaus **ne voulant s'étaler davantage **: « Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, ce n'est plus ma famille » **il se leva, s'approcha du brun et posa ses mains sur ses épaules **« C'est toi, ma seule famille, tu es le seul sur lequel je peux compter Damon »**

**Damon **avec une légère grimace **: « Tu dis ça maintenant, mais ce n'était pas le cas avant »**

**Klaus **rigolant en repensant au passé **: « On n'a pas commencé de la meilleure façon »**

**Damon **sans aucune rancœur à présent **: « Tu m'as poussé droit dans un piège ! » **puis il continua **« Tu aurais pu me tester d'une autre façon ! »**

**Klaus **se moquant ouvertement de lui **: « Arrêtes ça fait un bon souvenir que tu pourras raconter à Elena » **

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Damon avait suivi les indications de Klaus et marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Après une demi-heure de marche, il crut s'être perdu. Mais il aperçut, au loin, un ou deux hamacs, sûrement l'abri du gars qu'il avait croisé aujourd'hui. _

_Il continua sa marche pour rejoindre sa destination initiale mais il ne remarqua pas les cordes dissimulées par les feuilles par terre. Lorsque le beau brun posa un pied dessus, le sol sous lui se déroba et Damon se retrouva dans l'air, à quelques mètres du sol, entouré d'un filet. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il comprit tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. _

_Il était pris au piège !_

_Damon tenta à tout prix de se débattre, de trouver une échappatoire mais le piège était trop bien construit et les filets trop serrés. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sans outil, et malheureusement pour lui, ses affaires étaient restées par terre._

_Pestant contre lui-même, il dut tout de même se résoudre à baisser les bras. Il ne lui restait plus qu'attendre, attendre et attendre que quelqu'un l'entende ou le voit pour lui venir en aide. _

_Damon sentit affreusement les heures passés. Il garda son regard fixé sur sa montre, comptant les minutes qui passaient extrêmement lentement. Le beau brun resta tout de même optimiste, Klaus devra bien un jour ou l'autre rentrer dans son camp donc forcément il le trouvera tôt ou tard. Il patienta encore quelques instants avant d'entendre des bruits de pas et des craquements de branches de poids. Enfin quelqu'un ! _

_**Damon **__soulagé __**: « Ah enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! »**__ Puis il continua à dire__** « Un peu d'aide serait la bien venue »**_

_**Klaus **__d'un ton innocent __**: « Je crois que quatre heures passés dans les airs n'est pas assez encore »**_

_**Damon **__commençant à s'énerver __**: « Tu savais que j'étais là depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien fait ?! »**_

_**Klaus **__sur un ton calme __**: « Bien sûr que oui » **__il s'approcha du jeune homme et continua __**« Je t'ai conduit exactement là où je voulais, tout droit dans mon piège »**_

_**Damon **__confus par son comportement et légèrement inquiet __**: « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »**_

_**Klaus **__le regardant attentivement __**: « Dis moi, c'est mon père qui t'envoi ? »**_

_**Damon **__s'agitant de plus en plus dans le filet __**: « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! J'ai rien avoir avec ton père ! Je m'en fiche ! Fais-moi sortir ! »**_

_**Klaus **__toujours avec un calme légendaire __**: « Hors de question. Tu vas rester suspendu ici jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité »**_

_**Damon **__essoufflé __**: « Tu es complètement cinglé ! Relâche-moi ! »**_

_**Klaus **__sans pitié __**: « Je reviendrais quand tu auras décidé de coopérer »**_

_Comme prévu, Klaus lança un sourire en coin à Damon avant de disparaître parmi les arbres. Le beau brun était furieux, il tenta à nouveau de se libérer de toutes ces cordes mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Klaus revienne et le croit puis le libère. _

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

_Dans la cuisine,_

Pov Externe

Dans sa chambre, Elena continua de planifier l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie Caroline mais, prise d'une soif, elle arrêta tout, et entreprit de rejoindre la cuisine. En chemin, elle croisa ses parents et leur annonça la nouvelle. N'attendant même pas leur réponse sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'appréciaient guère son amie, elle les quitta rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, dans la pièce vide, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le placard. Elle en sortit un verre puis le remplit d'eau au ¾. Doucement, la jeune Guilbert s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine et regarda à travers celle-ci, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Elle but la moitié du contenu de son verre et aperçut Klaus dehors, qui, quand il l'a vit, lui fit un signe de la main puis disparut.

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et vit, du coin des yeux, deux mains s'appuyer contre le meuble, l'emprisonnant par la même occasion. C'est sans surprise que, lorsqu'elle se retourna, son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Damon, avec un sourire en coin sur son visage.

Jouant au maximum l'indifférente, elle fit comme si sa présence ne la dérangeait pas et, tout en soutenant son regard intense, but la totalité de son verre. Damon l'observa attentivement puis, pris son verre et le posa sur le meuble derrière. Son regard se reposa à nouveau sur le visage d'Elena : tout d'abord ses yeux, son nez puis ensuite ses lèvres tentatrices.

Il remarqua qu'une petite goutte se formait lentement au coin des lèvres de la magnifique Guilbert. Il remonta puis rebaissa ses yeux à nouveau et vit que la petite perle d'eau s'était enfin complètement formée. Elle avait commencé à glisser sur la peau d'Elena, se retrouvant maintenant sur son coup. Damon plaça deux doigts en haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme, arrêtant par la même occasion la course de la goutte. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le cœur de la belle s'emballer ce qui fit agrandir le sourire en coin qu'il portait sur le visage, si c'était encore possible. Le beau brun remonta ses doigts, collant toujours la peau chaude, sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté la goutte.

Ses doigts arrivèrent enfin aux lèvres d'Elena, qu'il caressa du bout de son pouce avec une lenteur insupportable et affolante. Puis, alors qu'elle le vit approcher son visage du sien, elle était persuadée qu'il allait (enfin) l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment, il dévia sa trajectoire et déposa une multitude de baisers le long de sa joue puis de son cou, suivant le chemin de la goutte d'eau.

Après quelques allers-retours de pure torture, Damon remonta sa tête, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la belle brune. Ils se regardaient et essayaient par tous les moyens de savoir ce que pensait l'autre. L'embrasser ou partir ? Telle est la question à laquelle ils voulaient tous les deux la réponse.

D'un coté, Elena ne pouvait pas partir, elle était bloquée par le corps et les bras de Damon qui l'encerclait. Lui, il avait une multitude de possibilité, il avait le pouvoir de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, sans exception.

**Damon **d'une voix rauque **: « Laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part »**

**Elena **murmurant **: « Mes parents n'accepteront pas … que je parte avec toi »**

**Damon **avec un air malicieux **: « Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir »**

**Elena **perdue dans ses yeux bleu perçants **: « … »**

**Damon **commença-t-il **: « Cette nuit … »**

Soudainement, n'ayant même pas finit sa phrase, Damon commença doucement à se reculer puis se retrouva enfin à quelques mètres d'elle. Il n'avait toujours pas un mot ce qui rendit Elena très perplexe. D'habitude, le brun ne manqua pas une seule occasion pour la taquiner, et là, rien du tout.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes après qu'elle vit son père arrivé dans la pièce. Est-ce que Damon avait prévu l'arrivé de son père pour se dégager avant qu'il ne les surprenne ?

**Grayson **sur un ton faussement amical **: « Damon, va chercher Klaus, je vous veux dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes »** Dit-il avant de disparaître de la pièce tout de suite après

Imitant son patron, Damon quitta à son tour la cuisine, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Elena, et partit à la recherche de Klaus.

* * *

_Bureau de Grayson,_

Pov Externe

Exactement cinq minutes après, Damon et Klaus arrivèrent devant le bureau de Grayson et toquèrent à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le père de famille qui les invita à rentrer à l'intérieur et les laissa s'installer sur les deux sièges.

**Grayson **commençant l'entrevue **: « Bon je voudrais faire un point sur le travail que vous avez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui » **il sortit quelques petites feuilles remplies de notes puis rajouta **« Généralement, ma femme et moi-même sommes assez satisfaits de votre boulot même s'il y a eu quelques fois des petits aménagements à faire et des réprimandes. Nos enfants ainsi que Kol n'ont fait aucune remarque négative. Il est inutile de préciser qu'il apprécie votre compagnie, surtout Jérémy pour toi Klaus et Kol pour Damon »**

**Damon **murmurant sarcastiquement à son ami **: « Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? »**

**Grayson **relevant les yeux **: « Pardon ? »**

**Damon **secouant la tête négativement **: « Non j'ai rien dis »**

**Klaus **curieux mais inquiet en même temps **: « Pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici ? »**

**Grayson **croisant les bras sur son torse **: « Je sais que votre temps de test n'est pas encore écoulé, mais j'aimerais tout de même vous faire signer le contrat »**

**Klaus : « On a réussit la période de test ? » **Demanda-t-il perplexe

**Grayson **acquiesça-t-il **: « Oui c'est exacte. Bon bien sûr vos travaux ne sont pas parfaits, il y a encore des choses à améliorer mais j'ai envie de poursuivre notre collaboration, si vous le souhaitez toujours bien évidement »**

**Damon **répondit immédiatement **: « Oui »**

**Grayson : « Laissez-moi deux minutes le temps que je vérifie vos données » **Leur annonça-t-il avant d'allumer son ordinateur

Klaus et Damon sentirent tout à coup leur cœur s'emballer à vive allure ainsi qu'un stress immense leur nouer la gorge. C'était le moment de vérité. Soit leur mission avait été un succès et ils étaient tranquille, soit ce n'était pas le cas, et leurs véritables ne faisaient que commencer.

**Grayson **peu sûr **: « Excusez moi je crois qu'il y a un petit problème avec le système »**

Les deux employés se turent et durent se faire violence pour patienter encore calmement. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et incontrôlée lorsqu'ils virent que Grayson venait de froncer les sourcils, signe que quelque chose clochait. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers eux, et leur annonça avec le sourire.

**Grayson **souriant **: « Vous êtes cleans » **il sortit des papiers qu'il leur tendit immédiatement **« Signer ces papiers, et vous travaillerez pour nous pour les prochaines cinq années dans les même conditions que jusqu'à maintenant »**

Soulagés, ils respirèrent un bon coup avant de prendre les papiers, un stylo et signer le contrat avant de le rendre à Grayson. Ils le remercièrent avant de rapidement quitter la pièce, ayant besoin de libérer un peu la pression et le stress qu'ils venaient d'accumuler dans cette pièce d'enfer.

Tandis que Damon et Klaus sortirent du bureau, le femme de Grayson, Miranda, rentra à son tour et rejoignit son mari qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur l'écran.

**Miranda **passant ses mains sur les épaules de son époux **: « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air tendu »**

**Grayson **toujours concentré sur l'écran **: « il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Damon et Klaus » **puis il s'expliqua de suite **« Il n'y a absolument rien du tout sur eux dans la base de donnée, ce n'est pas normal »**

**Miranda **confuse à son tour **: « Tu penses à quoi ? »**

**Grayson **émit-il des hypothèses **: «Même si c'est peu probable, c'est peut être un bug du système. Si c'est mon ordinateur qui a un problème je regarderais demain au commissariat. Mais s'il n'y a rien, on a aucune donnée sur Damon et Klaus »**

**Miranda **lui proposa-t-elle **: « Pourquoi n'appellerait tu pas ton ami Eric ? S'il n'y a vraiment rien sur eux dans ta base de donnée, peut être que lui pourra trouver quelques informations » **puis elle continua partageant son début angoisse **« Je n'aime pas savoir qu'on ne sait rien sur les gens que nos enfants fréquentes quotidiennement »**

**Grayson **la rassurant **: « Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne peut pas être des criminelles ou des voyous, ils ne seraient pas venu dans la maison du Sheriff si c'était le cas. Ils ne sont peut être pas les meilleurs employés, mais ils sont malins » **

* * *

_Dans les jardins de la résidence,_

Pov Externe

Le soir, après avoir fini toutes leurs tâches, Damon et Klaus se rejoignirent enfin dehors, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

**Klaus **agréablement surpris par son efficacité **: « Ca a marché »**

**Damon **sarcastiquement **: « Pour une fois qu'un de tes plans marche, il faut fêter ça »**

**Klaus **avec une grimace signe que quelque chose le tracassait toujours **: « C'est trop tôt encore, on célébrera quand on sera tiré d'affaire, et lui aussi » **puis il poursuivit **« Faut pas oublier qu'on va peut être devoir retourner dans le bureau de Grayson »**

**Damon **croisant les bras sur son torse **: « On s'occupera de ça plus tard » **et il poursuivit **« Comment il va ? »**

**Klaus **secouant la tête inquiet **: « Aucun changement »**

**Damon **pensant positivement **: « Ca ne s'empire pas alors c'est probablement un bon signe »**

**Klaus **observant la maison qui venait de sombrer dans la nuit **: « On sera coincé ici encore longtemps tu crois ? »**

**Damon **l'imitant **: « Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra » **puis il se tourna vers lui et dit **« Je vais aller jeter un petit coup d'œil, couvre mes arrières »**

Klaus hocha simplement la tête et se contenta de rentrer dans leur maisonnette tandis que son camarade vira à droite, passa la barrière et s'enfonça quelques mètres plus loin dans la forêt.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps,_

Pov Externe

Elena, depuis son entrevue avec Damon, avait réfléchi tout le temps à sa proposition. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Rien du tout ! Elle passerait une bonne soirée et, en plus, en bonne compagnie. Elle en avait raz le bol des ordres et des interdictions de ses parents. Alors elle avait attendu que ses parents s'éclipsent, avant de sortir de sa chambre et se diriger en bas. La belle femme ne vit personne et donc se prit la route vers la maisonnette de Damon et Klaus.

Tandis qu'elle avançait tranquillement dans les jardins, elle aperçut une ombre passer la barrière de la résidence et commencer à marcher vers la forêt. Elena plissa les yeux et se rendit compte que l'ombre était en faite Damon. Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire dans la forêt seul à cette heure là ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entreprit de le suivre, qu'elle aperçut Klaus, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

**Klaus **la regardant attentivement **: « Il y a un problème Elena ? »**

**Elena **simplement **: « Non tout va bien, je cherchais Damon »**

**Klaus **tentant d'être le plus convainquant possible **: « Ah … il est partit faire une petite course en ville. On doit faire quelques travaux demain et il manquait du matériel » **puis il poursuivit immédiatement **« Il devra être là d'une minute à l'autre »**

**Elena **surprise par sa réponse **: « D'accord … Heu … Tu lui diras que je suis passée » **puis elle poursuivit changeant de sujet **« Jérémy veut que ce soit toi qui le mette au lit ce soir, mais tu … »**

**Klaus **appréciant vraiment le petit **: « Ne t'en fais pas Elena, je le ferais »**

**Elena **s'apprêtant à partir **: « Tu peux transmettre un message à Damon ? »**

**Klaus **curieux **: « Dis-moi »**

**Elena **avec un sourire sur le visage **: « Dis lui que j'accepte »**

**Klaus **confus **: « Accepte quoi ? »**

**Elena **lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement **: « Qu'il m'emmène quelques part cette nuit »**

**Klaus **la taquina-t-il **: « Ah donc ça devient sérieux entre vous »**

**Elena **secouant la tête **: « On va juste passer du temps ensemble Klaus, ce n'est pas un rendez vous »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin **: « Damon m'a parlé à propos de votre petite guerre » **puis il continua se moquant de son ami **« Si tu veux mon avis, il ne va pas tenir longtemps »**

**Elena **lui fit-elle remarquer amusée **: « Tu viens ouvertement de le trahir »**

**Klaus **sûr de lui **: « Il m'aime trop pour m'en vouloir » **

* * *

_Chambre de Jérémy,_

Pov Externe

Le petit Guilbert était sagement en train de ranger ses jouets dans son coffre comme le lui avait ordonné ses parents lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Klaus passa tout d'abord sa tête puis rentra quand il aperçut Jérémy, content de le voir. L'enfant se précipita vers son lit avant de s'installer sous la couette près à dormir.

**Klaus** curieux : **« Alors raconte, comment c'est passé l'anniversaire chez ton ami ? »**

**Jérémy** toujours aussi excité : **« C'était bien, on a fait plein de jeu dehors ! C'est sa maman qui a tout préparé et c'était super ! »**

**Klaus** content pour le gamin : **« Je vois que tu t'es amusé alors »**

**Jérémy** acquiesça-t-il : **« Oui ! »** puis il continua d'un air plus sérieux **« Klaus, je peux te poser une question ? »**

**Klaus** attentif : **« Je t'écoute »**

**Jérémy : « Est-ce que tu as toujours été gentil avec Damon ? »**

**Klaus** surpris par sa demande : **« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

**Jérémy **brièvement : **« A l'anniversaire il y avait plein d'amis d'Adrien que je ne connaissais pas, alors je voulais devenir ami avec eux, moi j'étais gentil mais pas eux »**

**Klaus **lui avoua-t-il : **« Et bien, au début je n'aimais pas trop Damon » **

**Jérémy** confus : **« C'est vrai ? Mais vous êtes ami maintenant alors comment ça se fait ? »**

**Klaus **assis sur le lit du petit : **« Après j'ai appris à le connaître, on a joué pas mal de fois ensemble et on a fait aussi pas mal de bêtise, tous ça, ça nous a rapproché »** puis il lui expliqua **« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un aujourd'hui que demain tu ne voudras pas jouer avec lui »**

**Jérémy : « Tu penses qu'ils vont vouloir devenir mes amis ? » **Demanda-t-il les yeux remplis d'espoir

**Klaus **s'inspirant de sa propre expérience **: « Attends un peu et tu verras. Mais le plus important ce n'est pas d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, ce qui importe le plus c'est que tu as des amis sur lesquels tu peux toujours compter »**

**Jérémy : « Et bien moi j'espère qu'avec Adrien on va devenir aussi ami que toi et Damon »** Déclara-t-il avant de fermer les yeux prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée

_Si seulement tu savais Jérémy à quel point mes débuts avec Damon étaient compliqués … pensa Klaus_

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Cela fait trois jours exactement que Damon flottait dans le vide. Trois terriblement longues journées qu'il passait dans ce foutu filet. Qui le serraient de plus en plus d'ailleurs ! Klaus prenait un malin plaisir à le voir dans cette situation. Il était le maître et le beau brun détestait ça ! D'habitude, c'était totalement l'inverse !_

_Son soi-disant ami n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions à propos de son père et un autre groupe de mec qui en avait après lui apparemment … Sincèrement qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire Damon de ça ?! Il voulait juste qu'il le libère !_

_**Klaus **__adossé contre un arbre __**: « Tu vas te décider à parler ou tu préfères attendre encore quelques jours ? »**_

_**Damon**__ lassé : __**« Je ne sais rien du tout ! Je ne connais pas ton père ni cette bande qui en a après toi ! Alors libère-moi ! »**_

_**Klaus **__secouant la tête négativement __**: « Euh … Non. Il va falloir que tu sois plus convainquant » **__puis il poursuivit avec un sourire en coin__** « Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout mon temps »**_

_**Damon **__tenta-t-il une énième fois __**: « Laisse moi partir et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, ok ? »**_

_**Klaus **__faussement désolé pour lui __**: « Pour que tu puisses joindre mon père et lui dire où je me trouve ? Hors de question »**_

_**Damon **__criant à nouveau__** : « Mais je ne connais pas ton vieux ! »**_

_**Klaus : « … »**__ Se tut et sortit une pomme du sac de son prisonnier et commença à la manger_

_**Damon **__comprenant qu'il voulait le faire craquer et le faire languir __**: « M'affamer et m'assoiffer ne te servira à rien, je ne sais rien du tout »**_

_**Klaus **__lui balançant une pomme à son tour __**: « Je ne suis pas un criminel Damon, je ne vais pas te tuer te torturer ou te livrer à des malades, j'assure juste mes arrières » **__puis il poursuivit sincèrement__** « Si tu dis la vérité, je te relâcherai. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas … »**_

_**Damon **__curieux __**: « Qu'est ce que tu ferrais ? »**_

_**Klaus **__fronçant les sourcils __**: « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon, tu es innocent non ? Tu ne sais rien du tout »**_

_**Damon **__sarcastiquement __**: « J'ai juste envie de savoir sur quel psychopathe j'ai eu la chance de tomber »**_

_Le nouvel « ami » du brun commença à s'avancer vers le prisonnier qui était toujours suspendu dans les airs. De sa poche, il sortit un petit couteau et l'inquiétude de Damon grimpa en flèche en un instant. Klaus continua sa démarche avec un sourire étrange sur le visage, un visage sadique … moqueur … ou plutôt amical … ? Il le regardait avec appréhension : qu'est ce qu'il va faire avec ce couteau ? _

_Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, Klaus leva sa petite arme en l'air, puis, tout en fixant Damon dans les yeux, il lança le couteau vers un arbre. Le prisonnier ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire mais au moment où la lame trancha une corde, il s'écrasa par terre comme une crêpe. _

_Presque immédiatement, Damon se remit sur ses pieds, prêt à riposter si jamais son agresseur avait prévu un autre mauvais coup. Pourtant, ce dernier ne fit rien du tout, le regarda et se moqua de lui. _

_**Klaus : « En faite je savais depuis deux jours que tu n'avais rien avoir avec mon père, ses hommes portent tous un petit tatouage au niveau du poignet en forme de croix, et toi tu n'en n'as pas **__» Lui dit-il _

_**Damon**__ ahuri par cette annonce : __**« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me libérer avant ?! »**_

_**Klaus **__lui annonça-t-il : __**« Ca n'aurait pas été drôle »**_

_**Fin flash-back **_

* * *

_Quelque part dans la maison,_

Pov Externe

Le ténébreux, après avoir passé la barrière, continua de marcher pendant une petite dizaine de minute jusqu'à ce qu'une petite cabane en bois, en assez mauvais état, apparaisse dans son champ de vision, caché parmi les arbres et le feuillage. Il regarda une dernière fois pour voir s'il n'avait pas été suivi par quelqu'un avant de se rapprocher de la petite maison et rentra à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans. Il y avait quelques vieux meubles, pratiquement inutilisable. Ainsi qu'un lit avec à coté une petite machine avec plusieurs câbles reliés à un petit enfant. Un gamin.

Damon s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus faisant attention à ne pas blesser l'enfant. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon et remarqua tout de suite que sa fièvre avait baissé, elle avait presque disparue. Il continua quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le petit ouvre enfin ses petits yeux.

**Damon** calmement : **« Salut »**

* * *

_Une petite heure plus tard,_

Pov Externe

**Klaus : « C'était chaud cette fois-ci, il va falloir faire plus attention dorénavant »**

Le Salvatore venait de rentrer il y a quelques instants seulement et il avait tout de suite remarqué le comportement étrange de son pote. Il était, depuis son retour, sur ses gardes et observait les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une personne qui les observait et les écoutait.

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils **: « Pourquoi ? »**

**Klaus **lui raconta-t-il **: « Je crois qu'Elena t'as vu en train de partir dans la forêt » **puis il poursuivit ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter **« On a de la chance que ce n'était pas Grayson ou Kol, il t'aurait sûrement suivi et il aurait tout découvert »**

**Damon **avec un sourire idiot sur le visage **: « Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? »**

**Klaus **confus **: « Qui ? »**

**Damon **simplement **: « Elena »**

**Klaus **voulant parler de ce qui est important pour l'instant **: « Damon tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? »**

**Damon **indifférent **: « Très bien mais que veux tu que j'y fasse, je ne changerais pas le passé. On va faire plus gaffe la prochaine fois et ça ira » **puis il continua changeant de sujet **« Et par rapport à Elena ? »**

**Klaus **affirma-t-il **: « Donc elle t'intéresse beaucoup »**

**Damon **impatient **: « Allez accouche ! »**

**Klaus **transmit-il le fameux message **: « Elle a dit qu'elle acceptait »**

**Damon **surpris par la réponse d'Elena **: « Sérieux ? »**

**Klaus **confirma-t-il **: « Yes »**

* * *

_A la tombée de la nuit,_

Pov Externe

Enfin prêt, Damon s'avança vers la maison des Guilbert qui était plongée dans le noir. Il la contourna jusqu'à arriver devant le balcon de la jeune femme. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber sur quelqu'un à cette heure là dans la demeure, il décida d'escalader les piliers et se retrouva rapidement devant la chambre d'Elena.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis toqua une fois, puis une deuxième fois. Mais personne ne vient ouvrir. Le Salvatore retoqua une troisième fois puis attendit à nouveau. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'adosser contre la barrière en pierre et patienta encore.

Ce n'est qu'après une petite minute qu'il vit une main attraper doucement le bout du rideau et le décaler vers la droite lui permettant ainsi d'apercevoir le visage de la belle Guilbert. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, fut soulagée et sortit presque immédiatement de sa chambre.

**Elena** tout de même énervée après lui : **« Tu m'as foutu la trouille Damon ! »**

**Damon **simplement : **« Tu as dis que tu acceptais alors je suis venu »**

**Elena **lui remarqua-t-elle : **« Tu aurais pu faire comme une personne normal »**

**Damon : « Pour que tes parents me voient rentrer dans ta chambre ? »** Lui posa-t-il une question rhétorique

**Elena** souriant légèrement : **« Je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu as bien fait »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin : **« Merci »** puis il continua **« Alors tu as dis oui »**

**Elena** le taquina-t-elle **: « Cela te choque tant que ça ? »**

**Damon **sincèrement** : « Je dois t'avouer que oui, j'étais plutôt surpris »**

**Elena **déterminée **: « Tu as une fausse image de moi Damon, et je vais changer ça »**

**Damon **toujours avec son sourire sur le visage **: « J'aime cette idée » **puis après avoir passé la barrière il poursuivit en lui tendant sa main **« Tu viens ? »** et il continua voyant son hésitation **« Tu ne l'as jamais fait »**

**Elena **d'une voix peu rassurée : **« Non, je … j'ai jamais eu envie »**

**Damon **voyant clair dans son jeu **: « Tu ne me la feras pas à moi Elena, c'est tes parents ? »** elle hocha la tête puis il poursuivit tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil **« C'est une chance que tu sois avec moi pour ta première fois alors »**

**Elena **un peu inquiète **: « Tu vas où ? »**

**Damon : « Je descends en bas, comme ça tu n'auras juste qu'à passer la barrière, sauter et je te réceptionnerais tel un vrai gentleman » **Lui annonça-t-il charmeur

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le beau brun était déjà en bas, prêt à attraper sa demoiselle en détresse. Ce dernier leva les bras en l'air, déjà impatient d'accueillir Elena dans ses bras. La jeune femme imita Damon, et se retrouva de l'autre coté de la barrière, regardant en bas mais s'agrippant fermement au balcon, pas décidée à sauter.

**Damon** lui criant d'en bas : **« Tu me fais confiance ? »**

**Elena **pas du tout à l'aise : **« Non »**

Damon après cette remarque lui lança un regard _« Sérieusement … »_ avant de tendre encore plus ses mains, voulant à tout prix rassurer la jeune Guilbert. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle plaça une main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de crier et donc de réveiller la maison, puis se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Après quelques microsecondes de chute qui lui paraissaient interminable, elle se retrouva collée à un torse et entourée de deux bras puissants. La Guilbert ouvrit enfin les yeux et tomba face à face avec le visage de Damon, qui portait toujours son éternel sourire en coin.

**Damon** la taquinant pour la déstresser **: « J'aime beaucoup cette position »**

**Elena** lui frappant légèrement l'épaule : **« Idiot ! »** puis elle continua sérieusement **« Tu peux me poser s'il te plait ? »**

**Damon **tel un enfant voulant garder sa gourmandise **: « Non, je te préfère dans mes bras »** puis il poursuivit remarquant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait **« Bon d'accord »**

**Elena **curieuse et impatiente à la fois **: « Où est ce qu'on va maintenant ? »**

**Damon **bafouillant **: « Euh … je me suis dis qu'on pourrait … tu sais … aller quelque part »**

**Elena **comprit-elle, pas du tout déçue mais plutôt amusée face à son comportement **: « Tu n'as rien prévu c'est ça ? »**

**Damon : « Non c'est … » **puis se rendant compte que cela ne servait à rien de mentir, il avoua la vérité **« Je pensais que tu refuserais alors j'ai rien fait »** et il rajouta comme pour rattraper sa bêtise **« De toute façon on ne peut pas aller bien loin, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de réveiller tes parents si jamais on prend une voiture »**

**Elena **lui proposa-t-elle** : « On n'a qu'à rester ici, le jardin est suffisamment grand pour s'y promener sans que personne ne nous vois »**

**Damon **n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre solution **: « Dans ce cas … » **puis il tendit son bras vers la jeune femme avant de dire se penchant légèrement vers l'avant **« … si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre »**

Elena ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire face à l'attitude très charmeuse de Damon cette nuit. Malgré elle, elle attrapa son bras et se laissa guider par le beau brun. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, prenant plaisir à se découvrir et à se trouver des points communs.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche, de discussion et de chamaillerie, Damon raccompagna la Guilbert en bas de son balcon. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise en hauteur, il l'a rassura encore une fois et lui promit d'être toujours derrière elle quand elle grimpera. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Damon lui montra les prises les plus sûrs et celles à éviter pour ces mains et ces pieds, l'aidant parfois à se tenir plus près du mur en la tenant par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en arrière. Puis après quelques minutes d'escalade, ils arrivèrent en haut.

**Elena **faisant quelques pas vers sa chambre sans pour autant partir **: « Merci beaucoup Damon, je me suis vraiment amusée ce soir »**

**Damon **la suivant sur le pas **: « Avec plaisir » **

**Elena **prévoyant sa prochaine escapade **: « Maintenant que je sais comment descendre et remonter, je vais pouvoir sortir plus souvent »**

**Damon **dragueur **: « Mais seulement si c'est pour venir voir MOI » **puis il poursuivit sur le même ton **« Je ne t'ai pas appris ça pour n'avoir aucun avantage en retour »**

**Elena **le taquinant **: « Il faut que tu le mérites, et ça c'est à moi de décider »**

Elena fit quelques pas de plus vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre, se retourna et remarqua que le ténébreux était très proche d'elle, voir trop proche même ! A chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait, elle recula en arrière. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre son corps musclé et la porte. Damon rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du celui de la belle femme, regarda ses lèvres tentatrices avant de remonter vers ces yeux.

**Elena **perdue dans ses yeux glacials : **« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »**

**Damon **d'une voix suave **: « Tu pourrais m'inviter dans ta chambre »**

**Elena **un plan en tête **: « Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée »**

La belle brune posa son front contre celui de Damon, entremêlant ainsi leur souffle chaud. Tandis que Damon observait ses faits et gestes, Elena dévia son regard plus bas, descendant sur ses lèvres, puis son cou et s'arrêtant en haut de son torse. Avec une lenteur provocatrice, Elena leva ses mains pour venir attraper le premier bouton de sa chemise noir comme sa chevelure et le défaire. Puis elle descendit jusqu'au deuxième, puis troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ouvrir complètement la haut du beau brun. Elle releva soudainement sa tête, ne se retrouvant plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres qu'elle désirait tant. Puis tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Elena passa sa main sur chaque centimètre de la peau dénudé de son partenaire, descendant de plus en plus bas, s'arrêtant juste avant sa ceinture. Alors que Damon voulut à son tour débarrasser la jeune femme de quelque(s) vêtement(s) devenu(s) trop encombrant(s), il ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum du moment présent, quand il sentit ses lèvres juste à coté de son oreille.

**Elena **lui murmura-t-elle **: « Bonne nuit Damon »**

Et lorsque Damon rouvrit les yeux, la porte était fermée et Elena avait disparu.

Venait-il encore une fois de rêver ?

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

J'espère vos brevets, vos bacs, vos examens de tout genre se sont bien passés ! Perso ça allaitmaintenant plus qu'une semaine de stage et HOLLIDAY ! :D

Qu'est ce que vous avez pensez de ce chap ? De l'aveu de Klaus ? Des deux flash-back ? De Damon qui flirt un peu … beaucoup … passionnément avec Elena ? :p Des inquiétudes de Grayson et Miranda ? Des problèmes en vu pour Damon et Klaus ? De la petite escapade mystérieuse de Damon ? Du petit Jérémy ? De la relation Damon/Elena ? Et enfin d'Elena qui ne veut pas se laisser séduire complètement ? :p Il a rêvé notre petit Damon ou pas donc ?

**Petite Annonce : Je ne posterais pas de chapitre pendant les vacances, celui la est le dernier. Je posterais le prochain fin août ou début septembre. Je n'ai pas le temps pendant les vacs d'écrire (et pas trop la motivation aussi …) et en plus il faut que je modifie quelques trucs dans l'histoire comme rajouter plus de scène Klaroline. **

Alors voilà j'espère vous m'en voudrez pas trop trop ! Promis je me rattraperais avec le prochain chap ! :p

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour tous vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux ! )

Alors je vous souhaite de passer d'excellente vacances au soleil au bord de la mer :p et on se revoit à la rentrée !

Bonne vac et A la prochaine ! :D


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 – Montre-moi ton univers_

* * *

_Maison des Guilbert,_

Pov Externe

Le lendemain matin, Grayson ainsi que sa femme descendirent les escaliers avec une petite valise à la main. Arrivés en bas, Jérémy accourut derrière eux, triste, et fit un câlin à sa mère qui s'était accroupi pour arriver à son niveau.

**Jérémy **tristounet **: « Je veux venir moi aussi ! »**

**Miranda **ayant eu cette conversation pleins fois déjà**: « Jérémy, on a déjà parlé de ça, tu ne peux pas venir »**

**Jérémy **baissant la tête **: « Tu dis toujours ça … »**

**Grayson **sur un ton pressé **: « Miranda tu es prête ? Il faut qu'on y ailler si on ne veut pas être en retard »**

**Miranda : « Je serais de retour au plus tard demain matin, aller bisou mon cœur »**

Le couple étreignit le petit garçon puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture lorsque Grayson se souvint d'une chose et retourna rapidement dans la maison à la recherche de sa fille.

**Grayson **criant le prénom de sa fille ainée : **« Elena ! »**

**Elena** descendant les escaliers : **« Oui ? »**

**Grayson** lui fit-il un petit débriefing **: « On part avec ta mère et on sera au plus tard rentré demain matin s'il y a des complications sur la route »**

**Elena** sceptique : «** Oui je sais, j'ai vu le mot que tu m'as laissé »**

**Grayson : « Pendant notre absence occupe toi bien de Jérémy et je veux que tu ranges mon bureau » **puis il rajouta ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre **« Je ne veux surtout pas que Damon et Klaus rentrent dans cette pièce, tu comprends ? Ils n'ont pas l'autorisation d'y entrer »**

**Elena** indifférente : **« D'accord pas de soucis, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était des voyons qui voulait saccager ton bureau … »**

**Grayson **tendu** : « Je préfère être sur mes gardes »**

Suite à cette courte conversation _« d'au revoir »_, le père de famille retrouva sa femme dans la voiture et ils prirent la route tandis qu'Elena alla de nouveau à l'étage pour se débarrasser rapidement de la tâche que son père venait de lui donner. Sur son chemin elle passa devant la chambre de Kol, qui adorait faire des grasses matinées, puis elle décida d'aller le réveiller étant d'humeur malicieuse aujourd'hui.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête pour observer. Malheureusement, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà debout ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Pratiquement jamais en faite … Surprise par son comportement, elle rentra dans la chambre pour montrer sa présence.

**Elena** le salua-t-elle **: « Hey ! »**

**Kol** fatigué : **« Hey ! »**

**Elena** s'asseyant sur son lit : **« Déjà debout »**

**Kol : « J'ai eu du mal à dormir »** puis il rajouta l'air de rien « **Il y avait pas mal de bruit cette nuit, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

**Elena** rougissant légèrement : **« Euh … non, j'ai plutôt bien dormi moi »**

**Kol **avec un sourire en coin : **« S'il t'a tenu compagnie cette nuit je ne suis pas étonné »**

**Elena **faisant l'innocente **: « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles »**

**Kol **étant au courant de sa petite escapade nocturne **: « Allez Elena, vous n'étiez pas très discret. Enfin surtout toi, Damon lui … j'imagine que ça doit être lui, Klaus ce n'est pas trop ton genre … je l'ai à peine entendu »**

**Elena **paniquée **: « Tu penses que les parents ont entendu quelque chose ? »**

**Kol : « Ils sont partit dans ta chambre cette nuit ? » **Lui demanda-t-il simplement

**Elena **secouant la tête négativement **: « Non »**

**Kol **lui sourit-il pour la rassurer **: « Alors non »** puis il poursuivit la regardant avec amusement **« C'était bon ? »**

**Elena** comprenant son sous-entendus: **« Kol ! » **

**Kol **rigolant face à son braquement **: « Quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir non ? »**

**Elena **croisant les bras sur sa poitrine **: « Il ne s'est rien passé »**

**Kol **avec une mine désolé**: « Il embrasse mal c'est ça ? » **

**Elena **haussant les épaules **: « Je ne sais pas, on ne s'est pas embrassé »**

**Kol **insista-t-il sur ça pour la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise **: « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait alors ? Parce que tu faisais vraiment beaucoup de bruit »**

**Elena **rouge comme une tomate **: « Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi ! » **

Son meilleur ami qu'elle considérait comme un frère sourit légèrement au début puis fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Complètement gênée par cette situation, elle essaya de le calmer, ou l'arrêter, en le tambourinant avec des coussins mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver sa situation. Faisant semblant d'être vexée, Elena se leva du lit et commença à marcher vers la porte. Elle se retourna légèrement pour le voir puis elle se rendit compte, sans aucune surprise, qu'il ne la croyait pas du tout, elle se mit à rigoler face à sa tête toute mimi puis sortit de la chambre.

* * *

_Dans le bureau de Grayson,_

Pov Externe

Une bonne heure après sa discussion avec Kol, Elena s'était rapidement mise au boulot. Mais lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans le bureau de son père, elle fut bouche bée face au bordel qu'elle voyait. Elle savait que Grayson était un peu bordélique mais pas à ce point ! Elena ramassa le premier tas de feuille qu'elle avait sous le nez : des papiers classés secret.

_Super, il aurait pu au moins rangé les trucs importants, _pensa-t-elle_, où est ce que je dois ranger tout ça ?_

Pour éviter que Grayson lui dise qu'elle n'a pas rangé ces papiers ou qu'elle l'a mal faite, la belle brune ramassa tous les papiers qui trainaient dans la pièce, et en fit deux gros paquets qu'elle plaça à coté du bureau. Son père devra s'occuper lui-même de ça.

Lorsqu'elle alla commencer à s'attaquer à la poussière, elle entendit des bruits de pas provenir du couloir, mais elle ne fit pas attention à la personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende s'adresser à elle …

… **: « Toc toc toc »** Dit-il tout en toquant à la porte

**Elena : « Damon »** Dit-elle le remerciant intérieurement de venir la sauver de cet ennui

**Damon** la voyant à la tâche **: « Occupée à ce que je vois »**

**Elena** sarcastiquement : **« Je peux remercier mon père pour ça »**

**Damon** s'avança dans la pièce et alla s'appuyer contre le bureau de son boss : « **J'imagine que tu seras prise toute la journée, c'est vraiment dommage tu sais »**

**Elena **arrêtant tout et le regardant, curieuse **: « Pourquoi ? »**

**Damon : « J'ai envie de sortir un peu et Klaus n'est pas une très bonne compagnie » **puis il poursuivit tout de suite **« J'ai donc pensé à toi »**

**Elena **avec une légère grimace **: « Je ne sais pas trop, la dernière fois ce n'était pas terrible »**

**Damon **suavement **: « Ca aurait pu se finir d'un façon totalement différente »**

La jeune Guilbert ne se rendit compte, que maintenant, de la distance … enfin, le très peu de distance qui la séparait du beau et terriblement ravissant Damon. Son regard se perdit dans ses yeux azurs, puis se focalisa sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Damon, un sourire en coin avec apparut sur son visage, signe qu'il savait pertinemment l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Mais la magie du moment se brisa instantanément quand la voix de Klaus retentit dans la maison. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre puis Damon lança un dernier regard à Elena avant de descendre retrouver son ami qui l'appelait.

* * *

_Dans le hall_,

Pov externe

Klaus attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Damon, il faut avouez qu'il était assez inquiet, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement. Il sentait au fond de lui que le départ assez précipité des Guilbert n'était pas anodin.

**Damon** soupirant : **« Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre quelques secondes de plus !? »**

**Klaus **rejetant toute responsabilité : **« Tu n'as qu'à être plus rapide »**

**Damon **croisant les bras sur sa poitrine : **« Qu'est ce que tu veux? »**

**Klaus **pas serein du tout **: « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ils sont partis du jour au lendemain et je suis sur que ce n'est pas pour visiter des amis comme ils l'ont dis »**

**Damon **impuissant face à cette situation **: « C'est vrai que c'est louche mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? On ne peut pas prendre la voiture et essayé de les rattraper. Ou alors les forcer à nous dire où est ce qu'ils sont partis et pourquoi » **

**Klaus **prenant appui sur un meuble **: « J'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, surtout Grayson »**

**Damon : « Difficile à dire, il se méfie de tout le monde, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est le sheriff quand même » **Rétorqua-t-il

**Klaus **penchant la tête sur le coté **: « Elena ne sait rien de plus? »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « On n'était pas en train de parler de ça si tu vois ce que je veux dire » **puis il rajouta** « Tu te souviens de la dette que tu as envers moi? »**

**Klaus **ahurie de voir qu'il encore de ça **: « C'était il y a longtemps! Ça ne compte même plus! »**

**Damon : « Tu peux toujours rêver! »** puis il poursuivit **« Il y a des fortes chances que je sois pas là aujourd'hui...» **

**Klaus **continua-t-il **: « Et...? »**

**Damon : « … et donc j'aurais besoin que tu fasses mes tâches aussi »** puis il s'empressa de rajouter **« Avant que tu dises non laisse moi rajouter que tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire à ma place, je me suis levé plus tôt pour faire le plus possible »**

Klaus fit mine de réfléchir puis se mit à observer Damon avec attention : il était tout à fait normal, hormis le fait qu'il était excité comme une puce ! Ca devait sûrement être en rapport avec Elena. Rectification : c'était sûr à 100% que c'était à cause d'Elena ! Enfin, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire sa réponse à son ami, qui était positive, il vit une jeune femme descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers eux : Elena. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, la belle brune colla son petit sac à main contre le torse de Damon, qui, par réflexe, l'attrapa.

**Elena** profitant de sa confusion tout en lui montrant les clés de la voiture : **« C'est moi qui conduit ! »**

Damon sourit face à son comportement, fit une tape d'encouragement à Klaus puis partit sur les traces de la Guilbert. A son tour, il profita de l'inattention de la jeune femme et réussit à lui piquer les clés.

**Damon** sur un air taquin **: « Non c'est moi qui conduit ! »** Déclara-t-il avant de monter dans la voiture noire

* * *

_Une heure plus tard,_

Pov Externe

Les deux tourtereaux passèrent la totalité de la route à parler … enfin …. Surtout Elena qui se moquait gentiment du jeune homme de la première sortie soit disant « ratée » qu'il n'avait même pas organisé. Damon fit mine de ne pas être perturbé et fit son possible pour en rigoler aussi même s'il était tout de même dégouté de sa terrible performance de l'autre soir.

Sachant pertinemment que toutes les filles, et elle aussi sûrement, le prennent pour un coureur de jupon, le type de gars qui emmène les filles dans des bars soit dans des clubs, couche avec puis les oublie le lendemain, Damon se promit qu'aujourd'hui il la surprendrait.

**Elena** impatiente : **« Alors, où est ce qu'on va ? »**

**Damon **continuant de fixer la route **: « Dans une forêt, je connais un petit endroit très sympas et c'est là bas qu'on va »**

**Elena : « Il y a des montagnes ? »** Demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas trop faire de la randonnée avec ses chaussures pas adaptées

**Damon **la corrigea-t-il **: « Des petites falaises »**

**Elena : « Il y aura de l'eau ? »**

**Damon **avec un sourire malicieux** : « Peut être »**

**Elena **comprenant qu'ils allaient au bord d'un lac : **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis avant ?! J'ai rien pris pour me changer Damon »**

**Damon : « Tu n'es pas obligé de mouiller tes vêtements »**

**Elena** faisant semblant d'être vexée : **« Tu avais prévu ce coup d'avance »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « J'admire ta perspicacité »**

**Elena : « Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais le type de mec qui enchainait les coups d'un soir et qui était connu dans tous les bars et clubs de la ville » **Lui avoua-t-elle sincèrement

**Damon : « Je l'étais, il y a quelques temps déjà » **Confirma-t-il ne cachant pas ce qu'il était avant

**Elena **désireuse de comprendre ce changement **: « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que ça change ? »**

**Damon **simplement **: « Je me suis rendu compte que faire la fête tout le temps ce n'était pas le plus important, je n'étais pas heureux »**

**Elena : « Et maintenant ? »**

**Damon** la regardant dans les yeux : **« Je le suis »**

Une petite dizaine de minute plus tard, le jeune homme gara la voiture dans une forêt, entre les arbres, sortit de cette dernières deux serviettes (qu'il avait mis là bien avant) puis dirigea Elena vers leur destination.

Ils marchèrent environ 200 mètres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Elena écarquilla les yeux face à cet endroit magnifique, qui n'était pas très loin de chez elle, et dont elle n'avait aucune idée de son existence. Le lac était de petite taille mais à première vue très profond, il était bordé par de la verdure de tous les cotés, sauf un, où une cascade s'écoulait sur une falaise d'un peu plus de 5 mètres. C'était tout simplement à couper le souffle !

**Damon** coupa la jeune femme dans sa contemplation : **« J'espère que j'ai mis mon plus beau sous-vêtements » **La taquina-t-il avant de commencer à se déshabiller

La jeune femme le regarda quelques secondes à l'action avant de s'activer à son tour, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit le relooker. Malheureusement pour Damon, elle fut tellement rapide qu'il ne put même pas se rincer les yeux. Cependant, la chance lui sourit lorsqu'Elena se rendit compte de la température pas très élevée de l'eau. Elle se retourna vers lui avec une grimace sur le visage voulant le faire culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que l'eau était froide. Mais il s'en moquait guère, il la trouvait vraiment trop mignonne comme ça.

D'humeur taquine, il rentra dans l'eau puis bien vite se retrouva à une distance d'un bras de la magnifique jeune femme. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se rapprocher d'elle, elle lui fit face et, comme si elle savait ce qu'il préparait, leva ses mains comme pour l'empêcher de venir plus près.

**Elena : « Ne m'approche pas ! »**

**Damon** s'approchant un peu d'elle : **« Je te laisse tranquille, si je reçois un bisou »** Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin

**Elena **ayant peur de lui à ce moment précis **: « Un bisou sérieusement ?! »**

**Damon **avec le même air sur le visage **: « Oui c'est tout ce que je veux »**

**Elena : « Tu peux rêver ! »** Lui cria-t-elle avant de l'éclabousser

**Damon** l'ayant prévenu **: « C'est toi qui l'aura voulu »**

Le beau brun attrapa immédiatement les mains de sa victime, tira légèrement vers lui pour qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre ses bras, complètement immobilisée. Damon s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau avec Elena, pas très ravie, avant, d'un coup, se retrouver complètement sous l'eau. Très vite Elena émergea et voulut s'éloigner de la zone de danger mais c'était sans succès, elle se retrouva à nouveau sous l'eau.

Après quelques heures de chamailleries, de câlins et de pièges, ils retournèrent sur la terre ferme et commencèrent à se sécher avec les serviettes qu'avait rapportées Damon. Mais sans prévenir, mais tout de même en faisant attention, Damon plaqua Elena au sol.

**Elena** confuse : **« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »**

**Damon : « Chuuuut »** Lui dit-il murmurant tout en plaquant un doigt sur ses lèvres

Puis, il pointa du doigt une direction où on pouvait voir des formes derrières le feuillage des arbres. Quelques secondes après, on pouvait apercevoir deux couples, un âgé et un d'une quarantaine d'année, précédé de deux petits enfants qui faisait la course. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Elena en fit de même. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent bien loin, qu'il se releva et l'aida à se remettre debout.

**Damon **s'expliquant : **« Excuse moi, c'est un terrain privé et je ne voulais pas qu'on ait des soucis à cause de ça »**

**Elena **impressionnée par ses « talents » **: « Comment tu as fait pour les entendre et les voir ? Ils étaient super loin et ils ne faisaient presque pas de bruit »**

**Damon** la taquina-t-il : **« Je dois sûrement avoir une meilleure vue et un meilleur ouïe que toi »**

La jeune femme finit de se sécher, s'habilla puis partit rejoindre la voiture imité par Damon. Ce dernier s'arrêta, se retourna vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant et repensa à leur conversation _« Je dois sûrement avoir une meilleure vue et un meilleur ouïe que toi »_… Quel beau mensonge ! Mais elle ne pouvait savoir la vérité … personne ne peut la savoir.

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Damon après s'être fait relâché, avait une tellement envie d'en faire mordre les doigts à ce Klaus ! Le piéger de la même façon et le laisser pendre comme ça pendant des jours ! Non des semaines ! Mais il n'était pas idiot, le piéger serait pas facile. Tandis qu'il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de coincer cet ***, il entendit un groupe d'hommes courir non loin de lui. De nature curieuse, il s'avança à pas de loup et vit rapidement ces hommes. Des gens costaux et surtout armés étaient en train de partir dans toutes les directions, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un. Bloqué sur cette vision, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était à découvert. Mais heureusement personne ne le vit car ce dernier fut tiré vers le bas et se retrouva plaqué contre le sol. _

_Puis quand le groupe les dangereux se dispersèrent, son sauveur le releva brutalement et le poussa dans une direction totalement opposée. Il alla demander des explications et surtout remercier la personne qui la sauver de lui avoir évité des ennuis mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Klaus._

_**Damon**__ se reculant violemment de lui : « __**C'est quoi ton problème ?! »**_

_**Klaus : « Mon problème ?! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! Je viens de sauver ton derrière ! »**__ Puis il rajouta tout de suite d'un air menaçant __**« Soit je te laisse ici et tu te fais choper dans les minutes qui suivent soit tu me suis, tu te la fermes et tu sauve ta peau ! »**_

_A contre cœur, il dut se forcer de le suivre. Mais de très loin._

_**Klaus**__ en levant la main : __**« Stop »**_

_**Damon : « Arrête de faire ton parano ! Ils sont partis, plus aucun danger »**__ puis il s'approcha de lui et lui cracha au visage __**« Le seul malade c'est toi ici ! »**_

_Le sauveur, on va dire ça, ne portait aucune attention au surexcité qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il était concentré sur complètement autre chose. Un tout petit craquement de branche qu'il avait eu la chance d'entendre. Soudainement, le visage de Klaus se transforma, pris de peur et de panique, fit quelques pas en arrière, fixant devant lui, sur ses gardes._

_**Klaus : « Cours ! »**__ Lui cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible_

_Damon le regarda, tranquille, courir pour aucune raison, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ayant du mal à cerner cette personne énigmatique. Tout à coup, il entendit des cris venir de lui, de l'endroit vers où il se dirigeait, et l'endroit que Klaus visiblement redoutait terriblement. Il ne bougea pas et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des coups de feu et qu'il put voir les fous de tout à l'heure, qu'il savait qu'il aurait du écouter Klaus. _

_**Fin flash-back**_

* * *

Damon reprit ses esprits et rattrapa Elena en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il sortit ensuite les clés de la voiture et les laissa à la jeune femme qui le fixait.

**Damon** s'approchant de la portière coté passager : **« Tiens, je suis d'humeur gentleman, je te laisse conduire »**

**Elena** surprise : **« Moi ? »** puis elle rajouta après qu'il ait **acquiescé « Mais je ne sais pas conduire, j'ai jamais été au volant d'une voiture »**

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils : **« Pourquoi tu voulais conduire avant alors ? »**

**Elena : « Je l'aurai pas fais, Je t'aurais donné de toute façon les clés »**

**Damon** fermant la portière coté passager qu'il avait ouvert puis se dirigeant vers le coté conducteur : **« Bon aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance, tu vas avoir ta première heure de conduite. Et on commence maintenant »**

**Elena **pas très enthousiaste : **« Je ne sais même pas comment fonctionne une voiture, et le code de la route je ne le connais pas »**

**Damon** en lui lançant un clin d'œil : **« C'est pour ça que tu ne seras pas seule au volant »**

Le brun lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre coté conducteur. Elle suivit ses ordres et vit qu'il était déjà installé sur le siège, avait reculé celui-ci au maximum et écarté ses jambes. La jeune femme comprit tout de suite ce qu'il attendait d'elle et sans plus attendre prit place dans la voiture.

Damon lui expliqua rapidement les bases avant de lui montrer comment passer une vitesse, rétrograder ect. Il alluma le contact et sortit la voiture de la forêt avant de virer à droite et emprunter une route pratiquement jamais fréquentée. Tout d'abord, il laissa Elena tenir le volant pour commencer à apprendre à manier une voiture, puis, il lui donna le feu vert pour passer la vitesse supérieur, tout en restant à une vitesse raisonnable pour son niveau. Il lui ordonna plusieurs fois de s'arrêter sur le bas coté, puis redémarrer pour travailler son changement de vitesse. Bien évidement, la voiture calla de nombreuses fois, mais pour une première fois, c'était pas mal.

Damon s'autorisa à porter son attention sur la jeune femme assise entre ses jambes, collée contre son torse, concentrée sur la route qui défilait devant eux. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Elena, d'elle-même, avait arrêté la voiture sur le coté, puis s'était retournée le plus possible vers lui pour l'enlacer tout en le remerciant.

Oui, en cet instant précis, il était heureux.

* * *

_Maison des Guilbert,_

Pov Externe

Après avoir repris le volant, les deux jeunes étaient rentrés chez les Guilbert le soir. Mais lorsque Damon gara la voiture, ils se rendirent compte qu'une autre voiture était déjà sur les lieux : la voiture des parents d'Elena. A peine avaient-ils le temps de rentrer dans la maison que le père déboula dans la pièce.

**Grayson** s'approchant menaçant : « **C'est à cette heure là qu'on rentre jeune fille ?! » **puis il rajouta ne laissant même pas le temps à sa fille de répondre **« De un je t'avais demandé de ranger mon bureau, ce que tu n'as pas fait et de deux de garder Jérémy ce que tu n'as pas fait non plus ! Tu te crois où là ?! »**

**Elena** tentant de se justifier : **« J'ai nettoyé ton bureau mais j'ai sûrement dû oublier de fermer la fenêtrer et ça a mis un peu de désordre et … »**

**Grayson **la coupant **: « Je me moque de tes excuses ! Demain tu le feras une seconde fois, et bien cette fois-ci ! » **Il respira un bon coup pour se calmer avant de poursuivre **« Monte dans ta chambre, je dois parler avec Damon, seul à seul » **

**Elena : « Il n'a rien fait de mal, Caroline a eu un problème et elle avait besoin de mon soutien c'est pour ça que Damon m'a accompagné »**

**Grayson : « Monte. Dans. Ta. Chambre » **Dit-il appuyant bien sur chaque mot **« On verra ça tout à l'heure »**

La jeune femme, ne pouvant rien faire de plus face à son père, lança un dernier regard au jeune homme brun avant de les laisser seuls.

**Damon **commença-t-il voulant éviter des ennuis à Elena **: « Monsieur Guilbert … »**

**Grayson : « Non ne dit rien, tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles et tu vas m'écouter très attentivement » **il lui dit très fermement avant de faire un pas vers lui **« Soit ce que ma fille dit est vraie, et tu as fait ton boulot correctement. Soit elle raconte des bobards et tu as exploité la gentillesse et la naïveté de ma fille pour profiter de notre absence et ne pas faire ton boulot » **il prit une pause avant de poursuivre **« Tout le boulot standard a été fait, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Mais Klaus sans ton aide n'a pu faire les tâches supplémentaires qu'on voulait que vous fassiez aujourd'hui »**

**Damon **sentant que la meilleure chose à faire était de se taire **: « … »**

**Grayson : « Alors demain, tous les deux, vous allez finir ce que vous auriez du faire aujourd'hui ainsi que des travaux que je voudrais qui soit fait avant le weekend. C'est clair ? » **Il le vit acquiescé et finit par dire **« Je te donne le bénéfice du doute, mais si cela se reproduit, sache bien que vos contrats partiront en miettes. Un truc encore, laisse Elena tranquille »**

* * *

_Dans la chambre d'Elena,_

Pov Externe

Après la dispute avec son père, la jeune femme était montée dans sa chambre priant de tout cœur qu'en l'écoutant sans broncher, il sera de moins mauvaise humeur quand il parlera avec Damon. La seule chose positive de la soirée c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu crier depuis son départ : peut être que les choses se sont bien passés, et que son père a crut à son bobard ?

Elle fut tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle sentit à peine une personne très familière monter sur son lit et s'allonger à coté d'elle. Elle se retourna enfin vers elle et vit Kol, qui, d'après elle, avait sûrement du entendre Grayson crier sur elle il y a quelques minutes.

**Kol** regardant le plafond : **« Tu veux en parler ? »**

**Elena** secouant la tête : **« Non »**

**Kol** se mettant sur le coté pour pouvoir la regarder : **« Alors dans ce cas, raconte moi ta petite escapade avec ton prince charmant. Je veux tous les détails, ce que vous avez fait … s'il embrasse bien »** Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil

**Elena** sourit : **« On est partie au bord d'un lac … c'était génial »** Commença-t-elle à dire avant de confier totalement sa journée à son meilleur ami

* * *

_Dans la maisonnette,_

Pov Externe

Damon avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour éliminer les mauvaises ondes de Grayson qu'il sentait partout autour de lui, dehors, il vit Klaus affalait sur son lit, crevé.

**Klaus** se relevant : **« Désolé vieux, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais ils ont appelé dans la journée pour nous rajouter des choses à faire, je m'en suis pas sortit »**

**Damon **avec un sourire idiot sur le visage **: « T'inquiète ce n'est rien, je ne regrette pas d'être parti » **puis il rajouta **« C'était vraiment une bonne journée »**

**Klaus **pas aussi enthousiaste que son ami **: « Vis-à-vis de ta relation avec Elena j'en doute pas, mais notre situation n'est pas terrible »**

**Damon **ne voulant pas parler de Grayson maintenant **: « De quoi tu parles ? »**

**Klaus **le ramenant sur terre **: « J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Grayson Damon »**

**Damon **ne le croyant pas du tout **: « C'est du bluff »**

**Klaus : « Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ? » **Demandant son avis

**Damon** resta silencieux quelques instant avant de répondre : **« Il aura oublié dans quelques jours, pendant ce temps il va nous faire la misère mais on a déjà connu pire et on s'en est sorti la 1****er**** fois »**

* * *

_**Flash-back**_

_Une bande d'hommes armés était en train de poursuivre un jeune homme dans la forêt, tel un carnivore chassant sa proie. Le fuyard avait le souffle coupé par la course qu'il était en train de mener, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il les entendit se rapprocher, il décida de virer brutalement à droite et piquer une accélération parmi le feuillage. En effet il était ralentit par la densité des feuilles, mais ses poursuivants l'étaient encore plus à cause de leurs équipements. _

_Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il sortit enfin de cette zone et se planqua derrière un arbre, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Silence complet. _

_Soulagé mais aussi fatigué par sa fuite, il décida de rester cacher encore quelques minutes pour se remettre en état. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis les rouvrit et aperçut son ennemi, ou son rival devant lui. _

_**Damon **__simplement __**: « Klaus »**_

_**Klaus **__remarqua-t-il __**: « Tu es en vie, et en bon état »**__ puis il poursuivit ouvertement __**« Tu n'es pas aussi bon à rien que je le croyais »**_

_**Damon**__ ne l'écoutant même pas : __**« C'est qui ces malades ? »**_

_**Klaus **__haussant les épaules __**: « Aucune idée, mais maintenant qu'ils t'ont vu avec moi, tu es dans le merdier aussi » **__Dit-il sur un ton grave _

_**Damon**__ désireux de connaître la raison : __**« Qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ? »**_

_**Klaus**__ simplement : __**« Se venger »**__ il continua tout en regardant son camarade attentivement __**« On aura plus de chance de s'en sortir à deux. On doit partir d'ici au plus vite. Tu es partant ? »**__ Lui demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever_

_**Damon**__ observa sa main avant de la saisir : __**« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix »**__ il marqua une pause avant de rajouter __**« Mais avant je dois faire une chose »**_

_**Fin flash-back**_

* * *

**Klaus** affirma-t-il : **« Oui, la 1****er**** fois seulement, les prochaines n'étaient pas si réussit que ça »**

**Damon** s'allongeant sur son matelas : **« Hypothèse 1, Grayson bluff et on a rien à craindre »**

**Klaus** répliqua-t-il : **« Ou alors hypothèse 2, Grayson est plus que sérieux et la prochaine fois qu'on fait une connerie on est viré »** puis il poursuivit après qu'un silence se soit installé **« Tu sais que j'ai raison Damon, on ne peut pas se faire jeter, on a besoin de cet argent »**

**Damon** baissant les bras **: « Donc tu veux que je m'éloigne d'Elena »**

**Klaus : « ... » **Il respira plusieurs bons coups puis dit **« On est venue ici en priorité pour lui, il ****doit passer avant tout le reste »**

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce, Damon fixa le plafond tandis que Klaus, assis sur son lit, fixa Damon. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir explicitement dit de limiter ses contacts avec Elena. Elle le rendait heureux et ça se voyait dès le premier jour où il a posé les yeux sur elle, même si leur début non pas été facile.

Avec le temps et les épreuves qu'ils ont endurées ensemble, il a appris à analyser le comportement de son ami. Maintenant, il savait que Damon n'était pas du tout dans son assiette, et qu'au fond, il lui en voulait même s'il savait que Klaus avait raison.

Le jeune brun sans rien rajouter de plus, se mit sous la couette et s'apprêta à s'endormir, confirmant bien les pensées de Klaus.

**Klaus : « Je suis partit le voir aujourd'hui, je sais ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse »**

* * *

Coucou ! :D

Tout d'abord 1000 fois désolé pour l'énormissime retard ! Je pensais m'en sortir avec les cours, l'association et le sport mais c'est pas évident du tout :/

J'essayerai de poster au moins 1 chapitre par mois : voir plus si pendant les vacances scolaires je serais efficace et pas trop bombardée de devoirs.

J'ai déjà les détails de tous les chapitres : maintenant reste plus qu'à tout rédiger …

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous continuerez à lire malgré ma terrible absence !

Bon weekend et à la prochaine !


End file.
